Prestigious
by NadiaInklover
Summary: Magnus Bane, fashion designer and owner of the most wanted fashion magazine is looking for a new photographer. Alec Lightwood, internet sensation for his photography blog is looking to take his work to another level. What happens when both worlds collide? can they make it work and reach what they want? All Human.
1. Chapter 1

**NEW FANFIC! :D Malec, of course :)**

**Give it a chance! I really hope you like it!**

**I own nothing :)**

* * *

Magnus Bane made his way down the streets of New York and towards a small coffee shop he had seen last week. He had never been there, but it looked like a nice place.

Lately he had been incredibly busy with his work and getting stressed over the le tiniest of things. He had to work on the newest issue of his magazine and unfortunately he hadn't had time to work on its contents. So as soon as he found the small and rather lonely coffee shop he thought it was the perfect place to find inspiration and keep going with his work.

A small bell rang as he opened the door of the coffee shop. He was greeted with the pleasant smell of different types of coffees.

There were only a couple of people inside and some of them turned to look at him. Some of them stared, looking him up and down. Some with disgusted looks, others with amusement, and others with envy. Magnus smirked, loving the attention and walked further inside to one of the tables. He took one at the further corned, on the other side of the window and near a small area where three bookshelves covered the walls. He sat down and took out his laptop, getting ready to start working.

"Excuse me, sir" A girl asked "Would you like to order something?"

Magnus looked up to look at this girl. She was rather small in height with pale skin and shiny green eyes. Her hair was radiant read and it was help in a tight bon on top of her head, a few strands falling framing her heart-shaped face.

She was wearing skinny denim jeans and a white blouse. A black apron covered her front. She had a small notepad in her hands and a pen, ready to write his order.

"I'll have medium chi-tea and a blueberry muffin, thank you" Magnus said casually

"I'll bring it to you in a moment" the girl smiled sweetly and walked off.

Magnus turned his attention back to his laptop. He looked through the photos and articles he had been sent and checked them. Many people worked for him. Many people wrote for his magazine. But he was the person who had the last word. He decided which content made it to the next issue of his rather famous magazine.

Magnus Bane was one of the most prestigious and famous people in the fashion world. Not only was he one of the best and youngest fashion designers, but he owned the magazine millions of people around the world read.

_Prestigious_ was the most wanted fashion magazine, followed by Elle magazine. His magazine showed the latest trends on fashion. It wasn't a normal fashion magazine, though. His magazine had the best photo-shoots with the best models in the world. There weren't many articles in his magazines. At least three or four, explaining each photo-shoot or the history behind the photos it showed.

Unfortunately, his best photographer had just decided to quit his job and no longer worked for him. Even though he still had many good photographers, no one could compare to Sebastian Verlac.

To say Magnus was frustrated would be an easy way of putting it. Magnus was beyond frustrated. The most famous content in his magazine were those photos Sebastian took and with him no longer working for him Magnus feared he was going to lose a lot of audience.

The red-headed girl brought him his tea and muffin. He thanked her and started scrolling down the photos and choosing the perfect one for each photo-shoot that was going to be in his magazine.

He was distracted from his work with the sound of a camera going off. He looked up briefly from his laptop, checking out for paparazzi. When he found none he continued to work. He heard the click again, this time a small flash going off as well. Then another, and another, and yet another one.

Magnus looked up once again, getting annoyed that even in this lonely coffee shop paparazzi couldn't leave him alone. He looked around the shop and found no paparazzi, though. What he saw surprised him to a lever beyond imagination. A beautiful boy was standing not so far from him, in the area surrounded by books. He was tall, but he couldn't be much taller than Magnus, maybe he was smaller. He had messy ink-black hair styled to one side and fell over his right eye. His eyes were of a radiant cerulean-blue color. The boy was so stunning Magnus couldn't help but stare. He was wearing just black clothes that were so off-season, but surprisingly Magnus didn't seem to mind. He had a professional camera hanging from his neck and he was checking something on the screen.

"_A photographer"_ Magnus thought with interest, but soon shook his head and went back to work on his laptop. "_I don't even know if he's any good….He certainly is good looking, would make a great model"_

He heard another click and he felt the flash from the camera going off right on his face. He turned to look at the boy once again and found him turned his way, camera in hand, and blushing furiously as he saw Magnus looking at him.

"Did you just took a photo of me?" Magnus asked raising an eyebrow.

* * *

**So? Like it? Hate it?**

**I'm sorry this was a short chapter :O I really thought it would be more...but oh well :P I promise larger chapters in the future :)**

**Do check out my other fanfictions...I have a Harry Potter/Mortal Instruments crossover named _Stay With Me_. Check it out!**

**Review! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all for the reviews! I wasn't expecting a single one on the first chapter, let alone 4! :O haha! you made my day ^^ **

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Alexander Lightwood woke up with the horrible sound of his phone ringing. He groaned, burying his face on the pillows. The phone stopped ringing, leaving the whole room in complete silence. Alec sighed in contentment and tried to continue sleeping. However he could not do such thing because his phone started ringing once more. Alec groaned once more, finally sitting up on his bed and reaching towards his bed-table to take his phone. He checked the caller ID and it said 'Izzy'.

"Hello?" Alec answered yawning softly.

"Alexander Gideon Lightwood!" The voice of his sister came through the phone. The voice was rather loud and he had to keep the phone away from his ear.

"What's wrong Izzy?" Alec asked with a sigh "And don't call me by my complete name…you sound like mom"

"You were supposed to be at the park half an hour ago!" Isabelle cried.

"Shit! I'm really sorry…I'm on my way"

Alec hung up on his sister and ran out of bed to take a quick shower. Not more than 10 minutes later he was standing by his kitchen, dressed in denim jeans, black converse with the laces undone, and a black t-shirt. He didn't worry about his hair and just left it messy. He could never tame it, anyways, it wasn't worth trying. He took an apple from the isle and ran out the door, reaching for his phone, jacket, and camera.

He stopped a taxi and ordered the driver to take him to Central Park. He reached the park half an hour after Isabelle had called him and he cursed under his breath as he paid the for the ride. He made his way towards the place they had agreed to meet and was relieved to find his sister and their friend still there.

"Finally!" Isabelle cried as she spotted him "I can't believe you forgot your own photo-shoot"

"It isn't a photo-shoot, Izzy" Alec said after apologizing for being late.

"Whatever" Izzy rolled her eyes "You said you were going to take some photos and agreed to let us model"

"I still don't get why" Alec said taking his camera and started looking at the lenses "It's not a big deal"

"Are you kidding me?" A girl with flaming red hair and big green eyes exclaimed "Your blog is really famous! We are lucky to appear on your photos!"

Alec smiled softly at the girl but he quickly looked down at the camera, trying to hide the blush that was starting to appear on his cheeks.

Clary Fray was a family friend of the Lightwoods. Clary had practically grew up with the 3 Lightwoods and they were really close. Even though she wasn't as close to Alec as she was with Isabelle and Jace, they were still good friends. Clary and Isabelle were the best of friends, and a few months back Clary had started dating the Lightwood's adopted son, Jace. Not a shock there, everyone knew both teens were meant to be, even Alec who had tried not to believe it but in the end gave up and started to accept it.

Truth be told, Alec had a small crush on his brother for as long as he could remember. Not that he believed anything could happen between them both. He knew there would never be anything between them, not that it changed how he felt about Jace.

Alec had realized a few months back, when Jace started dating Clary, that he didn't really love his brother…not the way he thought he did. He realized he just wanted to be with him because he knew it could never happen. As insane as that sounded, he knew that if he could never be with Jace then no one would know he was gay…His plan didn't work, though.

Isabelle knew for a long time his secret and she had been trying to convince him to tell their parents. He didn't want to. He knew their parents were homophobic, they had made it clear countless of times. But one day he couldn't handle it anymore, so he spilled it all out. It didn't end well. Their parents kicked him out of the house. Not that he minded anyways, he had wanted to leave the house and live by himself for a long time. Yeah, it hurt like hell…but at least he still had his siblings, who made it more than clear that they didn't think of him differently.

That's when he started his blog. His parents had bought him long ago a camera that he never used. He decided to try it out one day and realized he really enjoyed taking pictures. Since then he had been collecting pictures of many different things, things that he liked. Books, Coffee, stores, parks, sunsets, landscapes…and he had even started taking pictures of people. At first it wasn't of anyone he knew. He would usually go walking by the street and catch a picture of someone walking, or laughing. He caught them in the most unexpected of times, when they weren't forcing a pose or trying to smile at the camera. He caught them in their most vulnerable and natural way, that was what made the photos beautiful…and he started posting said photos in a blog he created. Ever since his photos had become more and more known.

Isabelle had started her career as a model and Clary had started to make her own line of clothes. Both girls were incredibly talented. Alec always knew Izzy would be a model. She loved taking pictures of herself in different poses, and she looked amazing on each of them. Clary, on the other hand, had been an artist her whole life. She loved drawing, that was her life…but what she loved drawing the most were clothes. She would always come with all this crazy and amazing designs, and finally she decided to get them to work. She started sewing and making clothes and soon became her favorite pastime.

Now both girls had asked for Alec's help to create their own portfolio. Clary as a designer and Izzy as a model. He helped them, of course. They went for days taking pictures on many different places. Together they had made an amazing work. Alec even posted some pictures on his blog, and since then the trio had been working together: making clothes, modeling, and taking pictures. Both girls were having success on their careers, but Alec had decided to lay low with his. He didn't see himself as a professional photographer, so he had decided to stick with his blog. Which had many visitors and was becoming incredibly famous…but he refused to believe it was all true.

"So…Are you girls ready?" Alec asked, eyeing both girls. They already had the outfits they were going to use for the photos. Nothing too flashy.

"Yep!" Isabelle said with a huge smile "Where are we taking the pictures?"

"Some in the park and then we'll move to the streets" Alec replied with a shrug "Anyways, you're first Clary"

Said girl nodded eagerly and followed Alec's instructions as he told her how to pose and everything. Alec went into instant professional mode without even noticing. He was doing what he loved and that was enough for him.

"You're too tense Clary" Alec sighed as he looked at the shots on his camera "It's not bad…but try to relax a bit. Be yourself"

Clary nodded and tried to do as Alec said. A few more shots were taken when Alec suddenly stopped and looked around the area. He instructed Clary to stand right in front of the sunlight and it reflected on her hair perfectly.

"Alright! Look at me!"

Clary turned around to look at Alec and he took the picture, not giving her time to put up a smile or a pose. Alec looked down at his camera and smile triumphantly.

"You didn't even give me time!" Clary exclaimed "Come on! Take another one"

"No need…this one is perfect" He said with a small grin.

"Let me see it!" the girl exclaimed rushing to his side by Alec shut off his camera.

"Not a chance" He said shaking his head "I'm posting it later today, you can see it in my blog then"

He then turned to Isabelle and told her it was her turn. They decided to take Isabelle's shots in the city. It was faster with Isabelle. They just took a few shots until Alec found the perfect one. It was Izzy looking up at something in a building. Alec had taken the photo from an angle that looked up at her, so it looked beautiful.

"We better get going!" Clary said after they were done "I can't be late for work…neither can you Alec"

Alec looked at the time on his phone and noticed they had 15 minutes to reach the small coffee shop both Clary and him worked at. Clary's step-father was the owner of said coffee shop and he had given them both the job. It was better. Luke had said he wanted people he could trust working there, and that was why he gave them the job.

"My shift doesn't starts until after lunch" Alec said "But I'm getting a few shots on the coffee shop…so we better go"

They both said their goodbye to Isabelle who was going to the mall with some friends. Both friends took a cab that drove them to the coffee shop, that was only a few streets away from Brooklyn. It was a bit far from the place they had been, but reached the shop just in time for Clary's shift.

Clary went straight to work and started taking orders of people by the tables while Alec made his way towards the back of the store were a small area of books was located. It was a rather small bookstore. The books were on sale, but you could just grab a book to read while you drank coffee. Alec loved that area and he went there as many times as he could. Luke let him borrow the books, so he had already read a good part of them. He took deep care of them all, of course, and Luke knew that. That's why he let Alec lend them.

Alec took out his camera and started taking some pictures of the books. He put some in a fine pile and took photos of the spines. Or opened one and took a photo of the name of the chapter with the bookshelves as a background. He put the book back on the shelf and turned around, ready to take a table and start editing the photos.

He stopped short as he turned around. On the table right in front of the books area (the table he usually sat on) was a man. He was tall and lean with caramel skin color and shiny black hair…and by shiny it means filled with sparkles. The man was wearing a rather scandalous outfit. He wore canary yellow tight jeans with a bottom down teal shirt and electric blue combat boots. The man wore glitter on his entire body! He could be compared to disco ball and yet he would sparkle more. Alec could not tear his eyes away from this man.

"_He's so beautiful" _Alec thought with a blush.

He quickly took his camera and without thinking took a photo of the man. It was the perfect photo. The man was sitting there staring at the laptop with such a carefree posture. His face was hidden on the shadows caused by the flash of the camera…The flash of the camera!

"_I forgot the flash!" _Alec thought with panic.

He looked up and blushed furiously and he noticed the man had turned to look his way. But Alec couldn't look away. He was mesmerized by the eyes of the man…Beautiful, almond-shaped eyes, with irises the color of honey and emerald. They were so stunning, Alec felt the need to take another photo.

"Did you just took a picture of me?" the man asked raising a thin eyebrow.

His voice was deep but melodic and it made Alec melt. Alec felt himself blush even harder, he knew by now his cheeks would be scarlet red. He managed to tear his eyes away from the man and looked down at the floor, fidgeting with the camera nervously.

"I….I-I'm s-sorry" He murmured looking back up "I-I c-can…M-maybe…I can d-delete it"

The man looked at him with amusement written all over his face. The man smirked, leaning over his hand and staring at Alec up and down.

"No need to do such thing, dear" he said "Anyone would love to have a picture of my magnificent self"

He added a wink at the end that made Alec blush once again. He looked down once more, trying to clear his head and form a coherent sentence, but before he could talk, the man said spoke again.

"I'm Magnus Bane…what about you, blue eyes?" He said, the smirk not leaving his face.

"A-Alec….Alec Lightwood" Alec said, hating his voice for breaking.

"It sounds familiar" The man said frowning in concentration "Do you work for me?"

"Umm…No?" Alec answer came more like a question.

"Of course not…I would've seen you before and I'm sure I would remember those beautiful blue eyes everywhere"

Alec blushed once more and made the quick excuse that he had to go. He walked past the table and towards the counter where Clary was standing. Clary looked at him with a questioning look on her face, but he just shook his head and walked to the backroom. He could feel the eyes of the man on the back of his head until he closed the door.

"_What's wrong with me?!"_ Alec wondered as he leaned against the door "_I'm going mad"_

He shook his head and went to a small shelf that was on the other side of the room. It was where everyone left their stuff and he had left his laptop there the other day. He took it along with his camera and went out once more. He ignored the man completely and sat on the other side of the store, facing away from him.

He loaded all the photos out of his camera and into his computer and started to edit them so he could post them on his blog. He completely ignored the photo of the man. When was done with the last picture, he was about to start posting them on his blog when someone walked next to his table. He paid them no mind, until a small piece of paper fall next to his laptop. He took it and read what it said.

"_**Call me ;)"**_

And below that was a phone number. He looked up in time to see the man he had taken the picture of walk through the door of the coffee shop. He stopped for a moment and turned to face Alec. He gave him a wink and then walked out without a look back.

Alec blushed slightly, putting the piece of paper on his jeans' pocket and continued to work on his blog.

* * *

**So what do you think? :$ haha! I hope you liked it! Leave your reviews below!**

**Thanks for reading my fanfic! **

**xoxox**


	3. Chapter 3

Magnus walked up to his magazine's building early in the morning of the next day. He had been able to finish everything for his magazine the day before at the coffee shop. Even though he did was distracted a bit at the end, but he managed to get it all done and now it was ready to be sent to print.

He yawned as he walked through the doors, coffee cup in hand, just like any other day. But today, he felt more exhausted than ever. He hadn't been able to sleep much the night before. He went to bed around 11pm and then he spent at least 2 hours just staring up at the ceiling thinking about everything in general. He didn't notice when he fall asleep, but when he did he had a wonderful dream. He dreamt of ocean blue eyes, ink-black hair, and cute rosy cheeks.

That boy – Alec Lightwood – was making Magnus turn mad. He couldn't stop thinking about him. That was so unlike him. He liked to flirt and mess with someone every once in a while, but he never gave much thought to anyone. He just wasn't the type of guy that settled down for one person…but somehow just by saying a few words and blushing madly that man had turned Magnus' world upside down. Magnus kept wondering if he would ever see him again, if he would ever see his photos, if Alec would ever call him…but he doubted it. There was no way he was lucky enough to meet such a gorgeous guy twice.

And with that thought it mind Magnus went to the elevator and walked towards his office. There were some photo-shoots taking place today. There were models everywhere in the building and many assistants trying to get them to fit in the clothes. Photo-shoots were always a chaos, especially when they were photo-shoots of many different models and when they were taken in the building.

Magnus left his stuff at his office and made his way towards the place the set of the photo-shoot to check everything was ready. The photographer was messing with the lenses and getting all the lights right, it kind of reminded Magnus of certain dark-haired photographer, but he pushed that thought away.

"_Stop thinking about him"_ Magnus snapped at himself mentally.

He made his way back to his office and left the door open in case someone needed him for something.

He had just sat down on the chair behind his desk when one of the models came running into the room, stopping just by the door of his office looking at something on her phone. She let out an excited shriek and jumped slightly (as much as her heels would let her).

The girl had perfect blond hair and just the body every girl would die to have, perfect curves in the perfect places. She was one of the most beautiful and one of the most talented models that worked for Magnus' magazine.

"OMG!" the girl – Camille – exclaimed looking down at her phone. "That lucky bitch!"

"Camille, what's going on?" Magnus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh is just this girl – Isabelle" The girl explained walking inside the office "She's a model, just started her career…but she already got a photo-shoot with one of the best photographers in the world and her photo was posted in his blog!"

"A photographer who publishes his photos in a blog?" I asked shaking my head.

"You would be surprised at how good he is" Camille said sitting down across from him "He works just for himself, posting photos for his blog, but he is so famous!"

"Let me see his photos then" I said extending my hand towards Camille.

She obliged and gave me her phone, which showed the page of some internet page. It had many photos showed in small rectangles all over the screen. I clicked on one of the newest photos and looked at the photo closely as it grew in the screen.

It was the photo of a girl. It was in black-and-white, and the photo looked amazing. The girl seemed to be in the streets of New York and she was looking up, a soft and natural smile in her lips. Her eyes shone with the reflection of the sun and her hair fall perfectly in waves over her shoulders, the top of her head covered with a beautiful hat. The photo was taken with a low-angel, looking up at the girl, and it just looked amazing.

I nodded approvingly and then moved to the next photo. This one was the photo of a red-headed girl and it was in color, compared to the other one. She seemed to be in the park, but you couldn't see very well because it was a close-up of the girl. You could only see her from her shoulders and up. She was looking straight at the camera, her eyes wide with surprise and her eyes open slightly, as if she was about to say something, or smile. She looked taken back by the photo, as if she wasn't ready for it to be taken, but it looked amazing. Her hair shone perfectly under the light of the sun, making a great contrast with the green colors of the park. The photo had captured the beauty of the girl so perfectly…

"Wait" Magnus said with a small frown "I know this girl"

"Which one?" Camille looked at the screen and nodded "I think her name is Clary…she's a designer. She showed her collection last month"

"Well she certainly makes a good model too" I said looking down at the other photos. There were many photos of different people and things, and each photo just got better and better.

"Who is this photographer?" I wondered aloud "He knows how to do his work"

"His name is Alexander Lightwood" Camille said with a bright smile "He's great…he just started his blog a few months back but he has become famous ever since"

"Wait, Lightwood you said?" I asked looking up surprised.

Camille nodded and I looked back at the photos. Alexander Lightwood…it couldn't be the same guy I saw yesterday. Even though they had the same surname…and Alec could be short of Alexander. In that case the boy he had met the day before and couldn't keep out of his mind was the best photographer he had seen…and he only owned a blog!

"Does he work for any magazine?" I asked suddenly

"Not to my knowledge" Camille shook her head "Why?"

"Well, you know how Sebastian quit a few weeks back, yeah?" I asked and when she nodded I continued with my explanation "We would never get shots as good as his…but maybe if I get Alexander to work for me the photos will be even better!"

"Good luck with that" Camille snorted "No one knows how he looks like…Just the people who know him personally, and that's just his family. You'll never find him, and if you do, it'll be hard to get him to work for the magazine….he doesn't do professional work"

"His work is far from professional" I said giving the phone back "It is brilliant…he's a genius!"

"Yeah well…Not much use if you can't find him" Camille shrugged

"Oh don't worry" I said with a smirk "I know just fine how to find him"

Camille gave me a weird look but shrugged it off. She was called for the photo-shoot so she left my office rather quickly. I sighed and logged in with my computer, going straight to the internet and looking up for his blog. I looked through his blog, they were all great. How a photographer this good could be hiding behind a blog? He should be publishing his work! Making it known! Even though his blog was rather famous, it wasn't enough. Such talent needed a bigger audience.

That afternoon Magnus decided to go to the coffee shop once again, in hopes of seeing the handsome black-haired boy…he didn't have much luck, though. Alec was nowhere to be seen. Magnus did, however, see the girl who had appeared in the photos – the red-haired. She worked at the coffee shop, and she had attended him yesterday.

He made his way towards the counter and reached the small girl, letting his presence known with a small clear of his throat. The girl looked up from checking something on the cabinets with wide eyes, clearly surprised to see him there.

"Do you need something, sir?" She asked politely

"Actually, yes I do" I said leaning against the counter "I need you to answer a few question"

"What kind of questions?" She asked raising an eyebrow

"Do you, by any chance, know Alexander Lightwood? And do you know if he goes by the name of 'Alec'?" I asked her

"Why do you want to know?" she asked back, going back to check the cabinets but glancing at me every once in a while.

"I would like to have a word with him" I said with a shrug "I saw his blog and was impressed by his photos"

"He's the best, isn't he?" She asked with a small smile "He always underestimated his talent"

"Well I can see he has a lot of talent" I nodded my head "I would like to make a deal with him…offer him something, but I need to talk to him personally. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Here" The girl answered "He should be here in half an hour…his shift in two hours, but he's always here earlier. You can wait for him if you want"

And wait he did.

* * *

**Thank you all for the beautiful reviews! you all made me smile :$ It really means a lot to me that you like my work!**

**I really hope you liked this chapter! :) Please leave a review! :D**

**Thanks for reading! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**First of all I wanna thank you all for your amazing reviews! You really make writing this fanfiction more enjoyable and I really appreciate everything you say! :) You are the reason I keep going! So thank you ^^**

**I own nothing :O**

* * *

Alec's morning went by with ease. He didn't have much sleep last night, but he wasn't as tired as he thought he would be. He did felt tired and his eyes were a bit heavy, but he wasn't completely exhausted. He could continue with the day as he was and wouldn't be bothered much. He didn't try to catch a nap, they never worked anyways. So instead Alec spent all morning procrastinating on the living room of his flat. He checked his blog, reading the commentaries on the photos he had posted the day before. Three new photos and each had many different comments. He loved the comments and answered to all of them. He was never the kind of person to hold back from his fans. Even though it was still hard for him to believe he had fans, he liked to interact with them, because if he didn't he felt as if he was acting superior than them. That was something he hated. He never liked being or feeling superior than anyone else. He knew that if he followed a blog and commented on the owner's work, then he would like to get an answer…For that reason, he answered to all the comments his fans made.

Around lunch time his sister – Isabelle – called him asking him if he would like to meet her and his other brother – Jace – for lunch at their favorite restaurant. He agreed instantly and got ready to leave his apartment, taking his camera, phone, and laptop. He always took his camera. No matter where he went, he took camera because he never knew when he would find a good shot. He liked taking pictures, every day he had to take a photo. So he made his way out and met both of his siblings at Taki's.

"Good to see you brother" Jace said with the usual smirk he always wore "You know…you're always away, taking photos, you always forget about me"

"Oh shut up" I said rolling my eyes and sitting down across from him "That's not true"

"You could join us any day" Isabelle nodded "You could even end in Alec's blog!"

"You've never posted a photo of me" Jace said looking hurt "Don't keep my incredible good looks away from your fans"

"On the contrary" Alec said with a smirk "I'm afraid if I post a photo of you all my fans will run away"

"Ouch" Jace said touching his chest where his heart is and faked cried "That was a deep cut…right through my heart!"

"Drama Queen" Isabelle rolled her eyes but then burst out laughing, making the other two males laugh as well.

The three of them ordered their food and eat, catching up, and having a good time. They didn't get to spend much time together nowadays. Izzy was making her future as a model and she had been getting a lot of different offers for work lately. Jace had been on the world of acting for two years already. His first movie had been a hit and he was currently working on a new movie. With his work he was required to travel a lot, and so he could not see his siblings as much as they would like to. None of them minded much though. They all knew Jace's career was important and neither Isabelle nor Alec wanted to take that away from him. Just as Jace respected Izzy's and Alec's career.

Not that Alec would call his blog a career. It was more of a hobby for him. Unfortunately, that didn't lift enough money to pay for the flat's bill, or food…let alone college! So he worked at the little coffee shop that gave him enough money to pay for the essentials.

The three Lightwood kids had ditched College. Alec had been on his first year when his parents kicked him out and they refused to continue paying for it. Alec didn't have the money to do it by himself, so he dropped out. Not that he minded. He was completely fine with being a photographer, but he knew it would affect him in the future.

Izzy and Jace were a complete different story from Alec. They both were still in High-school when Alec was kicked out of their house. They wanted to follow him, go with him, and leave that hell-of-a-house too, but they weren't old enough. Alec convinced them to stay because they needed to. None would be able to pay for school or food or their own house, therefor Jace and Izzy needed to continue living with their parents until they were old enough to take care of themselves and live on their own. They graduated from school, and that was when they started their own careers. Jace auditioned for a movie, got in, and now he was making his way to the youngest and most talented actors in Hollywood. Izzy made her way as a model. She made her portfolio and took it to this magazine that instantly took her in. She has been working for that magazine and she even has done some commercials. They didn't need college because they were doing so well with their careers and they were happy. They no longer lived at their parent's house. Jace had his own place and Izzy had moved to live with his boyfriend a few weeks back.

"Hey Alec" Jace said "I heard your blog is getting more visits"

"Yeah…they doubled its number since last week" the other boy answer nodding with a smile.

"Have you thought about taking your work further?" He asked

"What's wrong with my blog?" Alec asked frowning at his brother.

"Don't get me wrong, your blog is great and your photos are fantastic. But that's it…you have a lot of talent and it is going to waste in a blog" he explained

"It's not going to waste" Alec said shaking my head "I like it. It's what I do…it's just a hobby"

"I think what Jace is trying to say is that you have such an especial talent that it could take you really high" Isabelle explained gently "Imagine your photos published in a famous magazine…or announcing some product or something just as big. You could win millions just by doing _your hobby"_

"I'm not sure" Alec said looking down at his hands "Who would like to publish my photos on their magazine, anyways?"

"Any magazine with a good taste" Izzy exclaimed "I could ask with my boss…"

"No" The dark-haired boy said shaking his head "I really appreciate what you guys say and want to do…but I don't need it. I'm happy with my work"

"Where do you work, anyways?" Jace asked raising an eyebrow

"Luke's coffee shop" Alec shrugged

"Oh right! You said you worked with Clary, right?" When Alec nodded Jace smiled and let the topic go.

"Do you have a free day today?" Isabelle asked frowning slightly

"No…I have to work. Same shift as yesterday" Alec said sighing.

"Then you're late….it's already 10 past 3"

Alec jumped on his seat, looking down at his phone to see the time. He noticed that he, indeed, was already 10 minutes late. He cursed under his breath and started to gather his things. He said quick goodbyes to his siblings and then ran out of the restaurant to go to work. He could hear Izzy and Jace laughing from the table they had been sitting, but he didn't care. He had to go to work. Luke would kill him if he went there and noticed Alec wasn't on his shift. His co-worker, Maia Roberts, should be there already, and Clary had a shift before him. They would cover for him, but he still needed to be there as soon as he could or else he would be in great trouble.

Alec reached the coffee shop 10 minutes later, meaning he was 20 minutes late. He rushed inside, not bother to look at anyone as he ran towards the back room to leave his stuff and get his apron on (which was the only uniform the coffee shop had). He walked outside more calmly only to face a very amused looking Clary and Maia.

"Running late Lightwood?" Maia asked with a small smirk.

"I'm sorry" He said breathless "I was with my siblings and lost track of time"

"We noticed" Clary said rolling her eyes "You're lucky I decided to stay a bit longer otherwise Maia would have stayed all by her own"

"Thank you Clary" I said giving her a brief hug "And I'm sorry for leaving all the work to you girls…I'll make it up"

"Start with taking the orders then" Maia said handing him a notepad.

Alec nodded and went to take the orders of the people that were at the tables. There weren't much people. Two couples, a man in a business suit, and a man at the far corner of the store (where Alec usually sat when he wasn't on duty). That man that was sitting there, however, was someone Alec had seen before. Alec did a double take as he saw the handsome man he had met the day before.

"_Magnus…" _Alec though with wide eyes.

He looked away from him. Magnus was reading one of the books from the coffee shop and he hadn't noticed Alec. Or at least that's what he hoped. Alec moved to take the order of the first couple, they were on the opposite side of the shop from Magnus and Alec was glad to keep his distance from him. The piece of paper with his phone number and the cheeky note that said "Call me" had made work completely impossible for Alec the day before. Alec couldn't stop thinking about it. Should he call? Was it a joke? It had kept him awake all night…that and the thoughts of the man who had gave it to him. Alec blushed just thinking about it. There was no way such a gorgeous person could be interested in someone like Alec.

Alec took the orders of the two couples and the man with a suit ignoring Magnus completely. He served them each their orders and then brazed himself and moved towards the table Magnus was sitting on. He was still reading and he hadn't looked up to look at Alec, not even once. At least not that Alec knew. Alec came to stand next to the table and when Magnus made no inclination to look his way he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Would you like anything, sir?" He asked as politely as he could "_he's just another costumer"_

"Your phone number would be fine, thank you" Magnus answered with a smirk but he didn't' look up from the book, even though it was obvious now he wasn't reading it.

"E-Excuse me?" Alec asked blushing softly

"Your phone number" Magnus said finally looking up at him "You didn't call me…so I figured I would have to be the one who calls first"

"I didn't know if you really wanted me to call" Alec mumbled looking down at his shoes.

"I thought I made it clear giving you the note that said 'call me' and my number" He said.

Alec just shrugged looking down at his shoes and then moving his eyes around the store, anyone but Magnus.

"Why don't you sit?" Magnus asked, pointing towards the chair across from him.

"I can't" Alec answered immediately "I'm on duty"

"I'm sure you can take a break" Magnus said.

Alec bit down on his lower lip, looking from Magnus and the chair. He looked back towards the counter and across the store. Everyone had what they wanted and Maia was looking through a magazine. Obviously there wasn't much work to do. Alec sighed and then took the seat across from Magnus. Said man grinned at him. Alec smiled weakly back and then looked down at his folded hands that were on his lap. He just sat there awkwardly not really knowing what to do.

"Are you usually this socially awkward?" Magnus asked with pure curiosity and not cruel intention behind his words.

"N-No…well…m-maybe" Alec shrugged and then sighed "Yes" he admitted with a blush.

"You're adorable" Magnus gushed with a kind smile.

"Am not" Alec said looking up and frowning slightly, but his frown melted away instantly as he looked right into Magnus's eyes. "Anyways…why did you want me to sit?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you" Magnus said "I saw your blog"

"What are you talking about?" Alec frowned again.

"I saw your blog, Alexander" Magnus repeated "I have to say, I'm impressed"

"How did you know it was me?" He asked with a small sigh, his frown disappearing.

"I'm clever" Magnus shrugged. When Alec just raised his eyebrow he laughed. A rich and melodic laugh that made Alec's stomach feel as if it was filled with butterflies.

"A friend told me" Magnus said "And then I saw the picture of your friend, the red-head that works here…and then I remembered your name is Lightwood"

"I see" Alec said nodding "well…thanks, I suppose"

"You're really good with a camera" Magnus commented "Have you ever thought of taking your work to a more professional level?"

"Not really" Alec shook his head and then shrugged "It's just a hobby…I doubt I could take it farther"

"That's where you are wrong, Alexander" Magnus said

"Alec…I'm Alec" interrupted the other man "I don't like being called by my full name"

"But I like Alexander better" Magnus pouted "Anyways, _Alec_, I think your work would do just fine if published in a magazine"

"What magazine would like to publish my work?" Alec said with a disbelieving tone, not taking seriously what Magnus was saying "If you know of one, I would like to know"

"Prestigious" Magnus answered calmly "one of the best fashion magazine-"

"I know what magazine it is" Alec cut in "My sister works for that magazine"

"Does she really?" Magnus asked frowning "I don't recall…oh wait! I do! She's Isabelle, right?"

"Yeah" Alec said frowning "But how do you know?"

"Oh darling, I'm the owner of the magazine" Magnus said with a proud voice.

"Wait! You want to publish _my_ work in _your _magazine?!" Alec asked astonished "Why would you want something like that?"

"Because I like your work…and I'm looking for a photographer" Magnus answered with a shrug, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world "So…will you?"

"I'm not sure…As I said, it is just a hobby…"Alec trailed off, not really being able to believe what was going on.

"Why don't you come by my office tomorrow?" Magnus suggested "We'll have a photo-shoot. You take the photos and depending on how it goes you can make your decision, yeah?" Alec looked uncertainly at Magnus but finally gave in.

"Fine" Alec said with a sigh "But just one photo-shoot"

"Fantastic!" Magnus exclaimed standing up "Can't wait to see you tomorrow"

"At what time do I have to be there?" Alec asked

"Is the morning alright?" Magnus asked "Around 9am?"

"Yeah, I'm free by that time" Alec nodded

"Good" Magnus smiled, that beautiful smile Alec started to like a little too much "I should get going…but keep in mind that I would me more than happy to have you working for my magazine. Your talent is unbelievable; you shouldn't waste it with a blog"

And then he was gone. Alec sighed and leaned against the back of the chair. That was the second time in one day that Alec heard his work was going to waste in a blog. "Great"

* * *

**So what do you think? :O Like it? Tell me what you think with your reviews!**

**Love you all!**

**xx**


	5. Chapter 5

**thank you all for all the wonderful reviews! :) I can't beleive I've reached the 25 reviews in just 4 chapters :O I wasn't expecting that! haha! But I'm glad ^^ **

**I own nothing...sadly :P**

* * *

Alec woke up early the next day. Fortunately he had been able to have a good night's sleep and now he was more than ready to start his day. He was supposed to be at _Prestigious _magazine building at 9am. He still had time to kill so he ate breakfast slowly, not wanting the time to come too fast. To say he was nervous would an understatement. He was far more than nervous. He didn't know what to expect when he reached the building…if he reached the building. His nerves were killing him. He felt as if he was going to end embarrassing himself at the photo-shoot. It was professional photography they were talking about. For what his sister had told him the magazine was one of the most wanted magazines in the fashion world, and it was because of all the photos it contained. More than articles, the magazine was constructed by photos. Izzy had even showed him the last month's issue and the photos inside were amazing. Many different photographers worked for that magazine. Professional photographers that were better than him in so many aspects he could not start to count them. He didn't know why Magnus needed a new photographer when he had many others working for him…Many others that would leave his work looking like a kids drawing rather than a professional work…So, as said before, to say that Alec was nervous would be an understatement. He was seriously considering not going. But he had already told his sister, and she was coming to pick him up so they could go together to the building. He couldn't let her down. Plus, he could still feel the tiny hope that maybe he would get the job.

He was putting his breakfast dishes in the sink when he heard someone knocking at his door. He rushed to open the door, letting his sister inside and then moved to the bathroom to wash his teeth. He then took his jacket, phone, and camera and they both made their way out to take a cab that would take them to the building where Izzy worked at.

"Are you nervous?" Isabelle asked her brother after a long time of silence.

"Deathly" Alec said with a shudder "I don't know why I'm doing this"

"Don't be silly Alec…you're meant to do this!" Izzy said "You have a great talent! It was about time you started doing something with it"

Alec was about to answer her but was interrupted when the cab stopped outside a building. It was several floors high and many different people were walking in and out of it. Alec gulped at the sight of it, but obliged when Izzy pulled him out of the car. They paid for the ride and then moved to walk inside said building.

The reception was fancy looking. A really big and elegant candelabrum hung in the air above a mahogany desk. The walls were bare, with only a few pictures hanging. They were magazine's covers. For what Izzy had told him, he recalled they were the most sold issues of the company. Izzy greeted the receptionist, who smiled kindly at them, but then returned back to the computer typing away multiple things as she talked on the phone.

"Magnus's office is up to the last level" Izzy explained "Since I'm going to be on the photo-shoot we should head over there"

"You'll be in the photo-shoot?" Alec asked surprised

"Yeah…Magnus himself asked me yesterday before I left" Izzy said with a brilliant smile "He said it might be easier for you to see a familiar face"

Alec just nodded, touched that Magnus had thought about that. He certainly was nervous and he knew seeing a bunch of strangers wouldn't help. At least he would have Izzy there to support him…and Magnus. Alec didn't know why, but knowing Magnus was going to be there gave him a really warm and pleasant feeling.

They both got inside the elevator where only a few people joined them and together they went to the last level where they were expected to be. It was 5 minutes for 9, so they were just in time for the photo-shoot. They made a few stops on the lower levels were other people walked in and out of the elevator. In the end, it was only Alec and three other girls (including Isabelle) in the elevator reaching towards the last level. They were good-looking girls who seemed to be models, so Alec guessed that's what they were. It gave him a nervous feeling…was he going to be photographing different people? That only made him more nervous.

They reached their destination and Izzy guided him down the halls and towards the place where the photo-shoot was taking place. She left him there, telling him Magnus should be there, and then she rushed away to get the clothes she was supposed to wear. Alec took a deep breath and then he opened the door for the set and stepped inside. He instantly spotted Magnus. He was easy to find since he was wearing bright red skinny jeans, a yellow shirt that framed his lean stomach in all the perfect ways. He was also wearing his spiked hair as Alec had seen him do the two times he had talked to him and LOTS of red and golden glitter.

Magnus was talking to another man who was more normal-looking. He had chocolate brown hair that was styled to one side of his face. His eyes were brown as well, a few shades lighter than his hair. There wasn't anything too extravagant about this man, but he wasn't that bad looking.

"Alexander!" Magnus exclaimed with a huge grin as he noticed him "I'm glad you came"

"It's Alec" He corrected him "And I said I was going to come"

"You could have changed your mind" Magnus shrugged but then smiled "Well, are you ready? The models will be here in a moment"

"I guess" Alec shrugged looking around the place and taking in the set. It was simple, just a huge white screen where the models would be posing.

"Alec, I would like you to meet Tyler" Magnus said pointing towards the boy he was talking when Alec walked inside "He's the photographer in charge of this photo-shoot and he'll help you when you start taking your own photos"

"Nice to meet you" Alec said towards Tyler, but he just gave him a short nod "Anyways…what's the photo-shoot about?"

"It's quiet simple" Magnus explained "But incredibly important…these photos will be the publicity for my clothing line that will go to sale the next month"

Alec nodded and took out his camera and started to check the lenses, getting it ready for when it was his turn to take photos. Tyler fixed something with the lights while Magnus told them both about the new clothing line that was going on sale. Alec didn't really care, he never cared much about fashion, but it would be rude not to pay attention…also he rather liked the sound of Magnus's voice when he talked about clothes he had designed. His voice held certain happiness, some glee, and it showed that he was proud of his work. He liked how Magnus talked because he could catch a glimpse of who Magnus really was and not the teasing and flirty man he had met at the coffee shop.

The models arrived a couple of minutes later and they all got ready for the photo-shoot. There were only three girls: Isabelle and the other two girls who had been with them in the elevator. They were wearing different outfits, but each looked really good, Alec had to admit. They were all in the shades of green, brown, and orange.

"Are we ready to start?" Magnus asked and all three girls agreed eagerly.

Magnus grinned and Tyler ordered the first girl forward. Magnus gestured to Alec to come sit next to him behind the screen that showed the photos that Tyler took. Alec sat down and looked how the first girl took her place in front of the white screen and turned to look at the camera. She had brown hair that fall in soft curls over her shoulders. She was wearing tight denim pants with brown combat boots that reached her knees. She wore a light green blouse under a brown jacket.

She started posing, following the instructions Tyler told her.

The photos came out alright, but Alec couldn't shake the feeling that they looked too forced, too dull. The girl wasn't smiling. Tyler kept telling her to keep a straight face, and she did. She looked stunning, there was no denying it, and there were a few shots that came out incredibly, but Alec knew the photos could come out better. He didn't say anything, of course. He didn't work here, therefore his opinion shouldn't matter.

Tyler moved to the next girl and the photos came out very similar to the one before. Alec wanted to say something, tell Magnus what he was thinking…and he almost did, but stopped himself before he said something he would later regret. When Tyler moved to Isabelle and started taking the pictures Alec couldn't help it anymore. He made a sound of discomfort that Magnus clearly heard.

The designed turned to look at Alec with a look of amusement as he saw him frowning towards the screen where the photos were showing.

"Is there something in your mind?" Magnus asked Alec with a small smirk.

"It doesn't matters" Alec shrugged

"Come on…tell me what you think of the photos" Magnus insisted

"Well…They're too dull. Too forced" Alec said bluntly "Don't get me wrong, there are some great shots…but there could be so much more that could be done"

"Like what?" Magnus continued, honestly interested in what Alec thought.

"Well each girl has their own strength a point that when photographed looks more beautiful than anything else" Alec explained "In my sister's case…her hair. Her hair is like a free spirit of its own. I've been able to capture it in photos many times and they give the photo certain something…a rare characteristic that makes the photos unique"

"And Tyler doesn't use that" Magnus nodded turning to the screen.

"Exactly" Alec nodded "In his photos all I can see is…boldness. Too serious, too plain…And even though they are supposed to be used for publicity…these photos don't show the shine each of these girls has therefore it won't attract as many people as they have the capacity to get"

"Wow Alec…you really know about this stuff, don't you?" Magnus asked with a grin.

"Oh well….t-that's just my opinion…" Alec shrugged, blushing furiously and looking away from him.

Magnus just grinned wider. _"Adorable"_ he thought as he stood up and walked over to Tyler who was taking some more shots of Isabelle.

"That's enough Tyler" Magnus spoke "Alexander mentioned something to me back there and I want him to show me his opinion"

Tyler stopped taking photos and turned to look at Magnus with an eyebrow raised. He then turned to look at Alec, who was blushing and looking down at his shoes. He rolled his eyes and turned his camera off turning to look at Magnus with serious eyes.

"What? The novice didn't like my photos?" Tyler asked rolling his eyes.

"Oi!" Isabelle cried "Watch what you say!"

"It's nothing like that!" Alec spoke quickly standing up and walking towards where Tyler and Magnus stood.

"He did pointed out the photos were too plain and dull" Magnus said

"Did he now?" Tyler asked glaring at Alec "And I guess you could do better?"

"That's not what I meant!" Alec said frowning at Magnus.

"Show me what you meant then!" Tyler snapped.

Alec sighed turning to glare one more time at Magnus who was watching the scene resolve with a look of amusement written all over his face. Alec connected his camera so the photos would show in the screen. He then turned to look nervously at Isabelle. He knew he should have kept his mouth shut, but now there was no turning back, and he might as well show them what he could do. Izzy gave him a reassuring smile and moved to stand in front of the camera.

"Ready whenever you are brother" Izzy grinned.

Alec took the picture without thinking and he captured the grin on Izzy's face perfectly. Magnus and Tyler had retreated to the back of the room where the screen was so they could see all the photos.

"That doesn't really show the clothes" He heard Tyler comment.

Alec just rolled his eyes and turned to look at his sister. She was wearing a beautiful green dress. It fitter her upper half perfectly and then fall perfectly over her legs until it reached her knees. She also wore brown cowboy-styled booties.

"Alright Izzy…You're showing off those clothes. Remember your strength is your hair...Use those two things and own them" Alec explained "You know what to do"

Izzy nodded, grinning once again and then turning to stand on profile. She placed her legs one in front of the other, as if she was walking, and then turned her upper half to look at the camera. She ran her hands through her hair lifting a bit of it. She faked a look of surprise which Alec captured.

"Too fake" Alec called "Relax your face"

Alec another shot and then nodded at Izzy. Izzy turned around standing facing the camera. She took in her hands both ends of her dress and let her hip fall to one side. She smiled sweetly at the camera getting a look of pure innocence.

"That's good….tilt your head a bit to the left" Alec instructed and took the shot "Imagine you're in the park and you look up when a plane flies by…You LOVE planes!"

Isabelle did as Alec instructed and put herself in the scene describer to her. She looked up at the ceiling of the room imagining there was something that truly amazed her. Alec took the shot moving from where he was to get the angle perfectly.

"IZZY! SIMON IS TALKING TO MOM!" Alec cried suddenly.

Izzy swirled around immediately, a look of shock crossing her features as she tried to figure out what Alec had just said. Alec took the photo just as Izzy turned around. Her hair moved with the swirl, as did the dress making it look perfect. He face showed a look of shock. Her eyes were a bit wide open and her mouth slightly parted.

"You scared me!" Izzy cried glaring at her brother

"I can't believe you fell for that" Alec chuckled shaking his head. "Alright…I'm done with you…could you come up now?"

He asked the girl with brown hair, the first one who had posed for Tyler. She nodded with a great smile in her face clearly amused at how the shoot had gone with Isabelle. The rest of the shoot went with a blur for Alec. He was enjoying himself so much he didn't notice anything else in the room but his camera, the model, and himself. He talked to the other two models as he took the shots with them. Got them to know a bit more and found their strength. He took some incredible shots with them just as he did with Isabelle and then he called the three of them to take a few group shots. The final shot was one of the three girls laughing, wide smiles in their faces and their eyes shining with glee. It was perfect.

"These photos are brilliant!" Magnus exclaimed walking up to Alec with a huge grin.

Alec turned around with a shy smile on his face. He turned off his camera and looked up to find Magnus looking at him with a look he couldn't quiet describe. He was smiling, though, a beautiful smile that took his breath away, so he guessed it couldn't mean anything bad. He looked around and noticed Tyler wasn't in the room anymore. He frowned slightly and turned to look at Magnus.

"Where is Tyler?" He asked.

"Left in the middle of the shoot" Magnus rolled his eyes "Coward…couldn't accept your photos were better than his. I fired him"

"You did what?!" Alec asked with wide eyes "Why would you do that?!"

"He kept talking bullshit about your photos…He annoyed me, so I said your work was better than what he could ever dream of doing…and then I fired him"

"You shouldn't have" Alec said looking at Magnus with a look of astonishment.

"I wanted to" Magnus said softly "Plus I'm right…you're better"

"I don't really think…" Alec started but Magnus cut him off.

"You are…Am I right?" Magnus asked the models who all agreed with wide smiles.

"You have a great talent Alexander" Magnus said looking at him once again "I would like to use your photos for the publicity of my clothes and you will get paid of course"

"You really want to use my photos?" Alec asked in disbelief.

"Of course! And I would also like for you to work for my magazine" Magnus said with a gleam of joy and mischief in his eyes "So what do you say? Willing to come and work with me every day from Monday to Friday?"

"Y-Yeah" Alec said still in shock "I…I would love to"

* * *

**So what do you think? I had lots of fun writing this chapter so I hope you liked it as much as I did ^^ **

**Tell me what you think about it with your reviews! :D I really appreciate all of them ^^**

**Love you all!**

**xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for your beautiful reviews! Really they mean the world to me :) You're all great! **

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Alec walked inside the coffee shop he worked….or used to work. Today was his last day here. He had told Luke about his new job as a photographer for the _Prestigious_ magazine, and even though Luke was happy for him he had asked Alec to stay one more week until they found a replacement. He had agreed because he didn't have much work until the magazine issue of this month came out and they started working on the next one. They had found a replacement a few days back. His name was Jordan Kyle and Alec had been in charge of training him. It wasn't that hard, he was a nice guy and he learned fast.

"There's not much to do today" Alec informed Jordan "We'll just take orders from the tables and serve them"

"Sure" Jordan grinned at him, took a notepad, and moved to take orders.

Alec went around the store picking used dishes and cleaning the tables. He sighed as he reached the books area and started cleaning the bookshelves. He was going to miss working here. The familiarity with everything and how homey he felt…nothing could replace that. He was going to miss it all so much.

"You won't change your mind about working for me, will you?" Said a voice from behind.

Alec turned around recognizing the voice instantly, but he was still surprised to find him there.

Magnus stood by the table he had taken on sitting by every time he came. He woke skin-tight leather pants with a white shiny shirt accompanied by a dark-purple blazer filled with sparkles. By now Alec was used to Magnus's flashy outfits, but he was always amazed by how great he looks.

"What are you doing here?" Alec asked him

"Came to see you" Magnus answered with a smirk "It'll be the last day I see you with that apron…I had to come"

"I guess this will be the only thing I won't miss" Alec said looking down with a grimace at the apron he was forced to wear.

"It looks good on you" Magnus winked taking a seat on the table "So…will you join me for a cup of coffee?"

"I'm working now" Alec said "I can't sit and have a chat"

"Your replacement has it all covered"

"I'm supposed to train him"

"He knows enough"

"Magnus, I can't" Alec said turning back towards the books.

"I'll wait then" Magnus said with a deep sigh "But we're getting lunch together"

Alec blushed at that but didn't have the heart to refuse. How could he? He was having lunch with Magnus! It wasn't a _date_, but it surely wouldn't let the butterflies go away from Alec's stomach.

"_Stop it" _Alec thought "_He's your boss…and he's not interested"_

Alec sighed and made his way quickly towards the counter, docking his head so he wouldn't have to see Magnus. He walked into the backroom and started washing the dishes as slowly as he could because he just didn't feel like facing Magnus, not yet anyways. After all the dishes were done, he walked out and helped Jordan prepare some of the drinks people were ordering.

"Hey Alec" Jordan spoke

"Yeah?" Alec asked looking up from the Frappuccino he was making

"Your boyfriend wants to talk to you"

"WHAT?!" Alec exclaimed almost spilling the drink he was making. He docked his head as people turned around to look at him.

"The guy on table #6" Jordan said

"H-He's not….I-I…I m-mean….H-He's not m-my b-boyf-friend"

"Thought you were…you two can't stop staring at each other" Jordan said with a shrug "Anyways, he wants to talk to you"

Alec turned to look at the table where Magnus was sitting. He was reading a book, the same book he had been reading every day he came here. Alec frowned looking at the clock. He had 15 minutes until he could leave, but he guessed he could go earlier since there wasn't more work to do, so Alec took two cups and prepared two different drinks; a mocha latte with extra whipped cream for Magnus and a black coffee with sugar for him. He also took a piece of apple pie for them to share. He took it all and walked towards Magnus's table. He set it all down on the table and sat across from him.

"What is this?" Magnus asked

"Thought we could have coffee first" Alec shrugged

"Black coffee?" Magnus asked raising an eyebrow

"That's for me" Alec said taking the cup and handing Magnus the other one "I got you a mocha latte"

"With whipped cream?"

"Extra" Alec smirked

"Mmm…you're too good" Magnus purred.

Alec blushed and looked down, trying to ignore the purr. He could feel Magnus smirking at him, but he refused to look up at him and be embarrassed any further.

"And you also brought apple pie!" Magnus continued "Just one?"

"I thought we could share" Alec mumbled "I could buy another one"

"You're so adorable" Magnus gushed "But sharing is just fine by me"

Alec looked up just in time to see Magnus smiling at him. Not a grin or his usual smirk, but a real and sincere smile that melted Alec's heart. He dedicated him a gentle smile in return and together they drank their coffee and ate the apple pie chatting away happily.

"Jordan told me you wanted to talk to me" Alec said remembering the reason he had walked towards Magnus's table.

"I just wanted you to get out of work" Magnus admitted "I was getting rather lonely"

"I can't believe you" Alec said shaking his head

"But if you insist…there's a photo-shoot next week" Magnus informed him "It'll be on Tuesday and the photos are going online on Friday"

"Alright" Alec nodded setting down his now empty cup "Sounds good for me"

Just then a phone buzzed. Alec knew it wasn't his because he had left it on the backroom with his camera and jacket. He looked at Magnus who was taking out his iPhone. He frowned at the screen and Alec guessed it was just a text…a text message that seemed to put Magnus in a bad mood.

"Is there something wrong?" Alec asked, fearing Magnus would tell him he had to go and they wouldn't have lunch together after all.

"Is there a magazine sale somewhere near here?" Magnus asked instead of answering.

"Just across the street" Alec said nodding his head "Why?"

"Can we go? I need to look at something…"

"Sure" Alec answered "It's already 1 so that means I can leave"

Alec stood up and told him he would just go and get his stuff. He went to the backroom just as his former co-worker, Maia, walked in for her shift. He gave her a tight hug and promised he would visit soon. He said his goodbye to Jordan and wished him luck and then made his way towards the door where Magnus was already waiting for him. He smiled up at him, but Magnus barely smiled back. He was frowning slightly and he seemed deep in thought.

Alec guided him towards the magazine stand on the other side of the street. Magnus instantly started looking at the magazines, trying to find something. Alec decided to leave him at it while he looked around the area. He never bought anything here because he wasn't the kind of guy who read magazines, but he had to admit the area was good. He took out his camera and took a photo of the magazines stand, and then another photo of all the magazines.

Even though he now worked for Magnus's magazine he wouldn't leave his blog. He still found the time to take photos and post them there. He hadn't told anyone about his new work. Just his siblings knew and Luke, but he wanted to tell everyone who followed his blog, but he wouldn't until the next issue came out.

"That bastard!" Magnus cried looking through the pages of a magazine "I can't believe it! Traitor!"

"Magnus what's wrong?" Alec asked putting his camera away.

"This is what is wrong!" Magnus exclaimed throwing the magazine he was looking at Alec.

Alec caught it in the air and looked at the front page. It said in big bold letters on the top "_The Clave"_ and for what he could see of the cover photo was that it was a fashion magazine. He started looking inside and indeed, there were many articles and photos related to clothes or make-up and that stuff.

"Page 26" Magnus told him "That idiot sold his photos to the competition!"

Alec opened on the page Magnus had told him and looked at the photos. It was a photo-shoot of some clothing line that had just came out. He didn't know what was wrong with the photos, but obviously it was something bad because it had made Magnus this mad.

"Those are Sebastian's photos" Magnus informed him "He used to work for me and he was the best photographer the company had before you"

"And he started publishing his photos in another magazine?"

"Not just another magazine!" Magnus said taking the magazine and putting it back in the stand with a huff "_The Clave_ is the biggest competition of _Prestigious_…They are the enemy!"

"So…this Sebastian guy sold his photos to the competition…I still don't know why you're mad. He doesn't work for you anymore"

"But those photos were supposed to come out in _MY_ magazine next week!" Magnus exclaimed throwing his arms in the air "I'm supposed to send the last format of my magazine tomorrow so they can print it…I can't send it with the same photos _The Clave_ already published!"

"Oh I get it" Alec said with a sigh "But, calm down Magnus. You just need to replace those photos for another photo-shoot"

"But that's it! I don't have other photos!" Magnus exclaimed looked desperate now "The next issue is going to be such a failure!"

"It won't" the blue-eyes boy said sternly "come on Magnus, I'm sure we can think of something"

Alec took Magnus's wrist and dragged him away from the magazine stand. They started to walk away from it when Alec noticed he still was holding Magnus. He let him go immediately and they continued working. It helped to calm Magnus a bit, but he still looked really stressed and frustrated.

"What if we do another shoot?" Alec asked "I can take the pictures…we'll just need models"

"And clothes" Magnus said "I don't have another clothing line to show"

"I might have" Alec said "I mean… a friend of mine is trying to make her way as a designer…maybe we can show her designs"

"Who is your friend?"

"Clary Fray" Alec answered "She works at the coffee shop and she has appeared in some photos of my blog…you know her. She's short, pale skin, green eyes, red hair?"

"She had a fashion show about a month ago, right?" Magnus asked "I remember….her clothes were good"

"So…what do you say?" Alec asked

"I guess…if she would like to show her clothes it would totally save my life"

"Let's go then!" Alec said taking my phone out "You call Isabelle and three models more. We're getting this shoot done in my parent's house…I'll call Clary"

Magnus nodded taking out his phone and calling someone. As soon as he started talking fast to the person on the other line, Alec dialed Clary's number and called her. She answered immediately and when he told her my plan she thought it was a joke. He was able to convince her it wasn't and that they needed her clothes at his parent's place in half-an-hour. She agreed and hanged up quickly. He then called his brother, Jace, to make sure their parents were out of town. They hadn't talked to Alec since they kicked him out, and he didn't care, but he knew the house was the perfect place for said photo-shoot. It was a huge fancy-looking library and a really beautiful green house that would look great on the photos. He still had his key that he had forgotten to give his parents and none of them had asked back, so he was using that one to get inside.

"All done" Magnus spoke "Izzy is taking them at your parent's house…I also called the stylist to get the models ready"

"That's great" Alec said with a smile "Clary agreed to meet us in my house…so we better start making our way there"

"Hey Alec" Magnus spoke making Alec turn around "Thank you"

"Sure thing Magnus" Alec answered with a sincere smile

* * *

**So what do you think? Please leave your reviews below with your opinions! :) Appreciate them all! Also your favs and follows ^^ They all make me happy!**

**Love you all!**

**xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you all for the reviews! I'm sorry it took me a bit more to write this chapter :P I started school this week and it really sucks!**

**But here's the new chapter and I really hope you enjoy ^^ I own nothing, though :P**

* * *

Magnus and Alec reached Alec's parent's house in Manhattan 15 minutes after they had called everyone to join them. To say Magnus was impressed with the house would be an understatement. The house was enormous…it couldn't be called a house! It was more like a mansion with a very Victorian design. It was in a rich neighborhood, and most of the houses were like that, but this one was the biggest and most impressive of them all.

When they stepped out of the cabby, Magnus stared at the big house in awe. But Alec stared at it with something else hidden in his eyes. Magnus noticed Alec's bright blue eyes had turned a few shades darker, but he didn't know why. Magnus knew Alec no longer lived in this house, though he didn't know the story behind leaving the place. Magnus and Alec had become fast friends, working together had done wonders to their friendship, but they hadn't trusted each other with their deepest secrets. Neither of them talked about their past, and that was just fine for them both, but now, looking at Alec, Magnus wondered what was about this house that made Alec look so…upset.

"Why did you decide to make the shoot here?" Magnus asked as Alec looked for the extra key that was hidden in a flower's pot, and opened the door.

"I told you" Alec answered stepping inside the house "It was a huge greenhouse and a beautiful library…I thought they would be nice settings"

"But you're obviously upset of being here" Magnus said "Why is that?"

"I'm not upset" Alec said turning to look away from Magnus "It's just hard being back here after such a long time"

Magnus nodded, asking no more questions because he knew they would just upset Alec farther. Alec guided him around the house. It hadn't changed since the last time Alec had been here. Alec gulped, walking past his father's studio. Last time he had been in that room hadn't ended too well for him.

* * *

"_Alexander!" Maryse Lightwood snapped at her elder son "What is wrong with you?"_

"_What's wrong with me?!" Alec asked incredulously "What's wrong with you! You've been treating me like complete shit ever since Monday's dinner and I don't know why!"_

"_Don't talk to your mother like that!" Robert Lightwood snapped "And I don't know what you're talking about!"_

"_Don't play dumb with me, I'm not stupid" Alec hissed "You've been treating me differently ever since I told you I'm gay…and I don't understand why!"_

"_We treat you the way you deserve" Robert snapped "You are a clear disappointment to the name Lightwood; you bring nothing but shame to our house!"_

"_Robert" Maryse gasped looking at her husband with wide eyes._

"_It's true and you know it!" Robert snapped at his wife "He is no son of mine…None of my sons would be known as being a fag!"_

"_Dad!" Alec cried with wide eyes "How can you call me that?!"_

"_Is what you are!" Robert said with narrowed eyes "You are nothing but a fuckin' fag and a disappointment to your family! We would be better off without you!"_

"_Robert, that's enough" Maryse said softly_

"_Max died because of you!" Robert continued as if Maryse hadn't talked at all "Max should be alive and you should be the one who died…"_

"_ROBERT!" Maryse cried _

"_Leave it mom" Alec said glaring at his father "If that's what he thinks, fine! I'll leave!"_

"_Alexander" Maryse said tears running down her cheeks _

"_I don't need you" Alec said towards his father "And I don't care what you think…but I'm sorry I was never the son you wanted me to. I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment…I'll leave you alone"_

* * *

Alec had walked away from this house that day. He had packed his things and left without turning back. His mother and sister had begged him to come back. Maryse insisted there was something they could do to fix everything, and Izzy just didn't want her brother to leave. But he couldn't stay anymore…He had put a strong face in front of his father, but in reality Alec knew all the words Robert Lightwood had said were true. Alec knew it, there was no doubt. It was his fault his little brother was dead. He had seen him die. He had died in his arms! And Alec knew it should have been him. He knew his parents blamed him, and even his siblings. He had shut out everyone from his life because he didn't want to end hurt. It didn't work…he hurt himself more than anyone else could have, he was broken. Izzy had tried talking to him, help him, and she had suggested that coming out to his parents would be a good idea. To trust his parents with his secrets would create a strong bond between them…oh how wrong she had been. Both of his parents hadn't said a word when he told them. They just excused themselves from dinner and walked out of the room. They had been treating him differently ever since, almost as if he didn't exist. And it had just broke him even more, so much he reached the point he couldn't stand being around them anymore, so he walked out of the house to never come back…

"Alec…Alec?...Alexander!" Magnus waved his hands in front of Alec's face as he stared at the wooden door they had stopped in front of.

"W-what?" Alec asked shaking his head and finally looking away from the door

"You spaced out…are you alright?" Magnus asked concerned

"Yeah…fine" Alec said a bit distracted.

Just then they heard the bell ring. Alec knew it was Isabelle or maybe Clary, so they both rushed to open the door.

When everyone was already at the house they all directed themselves to the greenhouse where they would be taking the first pictures. There were five models in total and 10 different outfits, so each model would be wearing 2 outfits for the shoots. They would make a shoot in the greenhouse with their first outfit and then they would move to the library for their second outfit.

Clary was making last minute adjusts to the outfits so they fitted the models while the models were getting their make-up and hair ready. Magnus's stylist group had come and they were working hard to make the whole shoot look flawless.

"Hey Alec!" Alec turned around to see Simon Lewis, Isabelle's boyfriend and Clary's best friend.

"Hey Simon" Alec greeted him "What are you doing here?"

"Drove Isabelle here" he shrugged "And as much as I love seeing models getting their faces caked up with make-up, I decided to come and talk to you"

"How nice of you" Alec said rolling his eyes.

His relationship with Simon was alright…they chatted and talked like friends, but they weren't really that close. At least it was better than Simon's and Jace relationship. They loved to torment each other nonstop. It all started when Jace started dating Clary. He was jealous of how close Simon was to her and Simon was just over-protective of Clary. But with Alec they were good friends. Alec wasn't too fond of him at the beginning, but they both had a love towards books so that was something they talked about. Eventually they became friends and then Simon started dating Isabelle. Alec thought Simon was good enough for Isabelle, but even if Simon and Alec were friends, he would still break his neck if Simon hurt his sister.

"Actually…Izzy sent me to check on you" Simon said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Of course she did" Alec said with a small smirk.

"So…Are you alright?" Simon asked raising an eyebrow

"Why wouldn't I?" Alec asked turning to look at him

"Because you haven't been in this house in a long time" Simon said "I know it can be hard"

"I'm fine" Alec said turning to look at Magnus nervously and making sure he hadn't heard what Simon was saying "It's not such a big deal"

"You're a terrible liar" Simon said crossing his arms against his chest

"Simon, look I appreciate your concern" Alec said with a sigh "But I'm fine…I don't need people worrying over me for something that is not important"

"I know" Simon said with a sigh and letting his arms fall "But you know…you're practically family, and Isabelle worries about you…she fears you'll go back to that"

"I won't" Alec said turning to look away and start looking at his camera "Thanks for worrying, but tell Isabelle I don't need it"

"Alright then" Simon said with a shrug "You know where to go if you ever need help"

And with that Simon walked away. Alec sighed starting to set the lenses of his camera and getting it ready for the shoot. He loved his sister with all his heart, but sometimes she worried too much and dragged people who didn't need to be dragged into her worry. He wished she would trust him more and know he wouldn't break down just by being at his parent's house. He wasn't that weak.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Magnus asked from behind. Alec turned around to look at Magnus who was looking down at him concerned

"I'm fine" Alec said giving a small smile "Are you ready for the shoot?"

"Ready whenever you are" Magnus said with a wink.

The photo shoot started. Alec took individual photos of the models all around the greenhouse. Some walking over the roses bushes, others smelling some flowers, other walking between trees…the whole scenery was beautiful and it looked like it was taken out of a fairy-tale. The clothes were great as well and they just added to the fairy-tale theme perfectly. There was an old swing that hung from the biggest tree in the greenhouse. Alec took some shoots of Isabelle there and she looked completely stunning and beautiful.

They then moved to the library. These photos were a bit more serious and sophisticated that the ones Alec had taken before. Alec still chatted with the models as he took the photos and got them to relax and act naturally, but there wasn't the same energy there had been before. There were less laughs, but it didn't make it less boring. Not to Alec at least, he was clearly enjoying taking all the photos.

"I'll start with Izzy" Alec said as they settled in the library "Go sit by the armchair and pretend to be reading"

Izzy did as Alec ordered. She sat down straight on the chair and opened a book and 'read'. Alec took a photo but deleted it immediately as he saw how bad it looked.

"That's crap" Alec said frowning "No one reads like that"

"They do!" Isabelle protested

"No they don't" Alec said "You look too stiff while just sitting there…people are supposed to be relaxed when they read! Completely taken away to another world! I don't see that right now"

"So how do you expect me to sit down?" Izzy protested frowning "I hate reading!"

"You're a model…pretend you love reading"

"Fine!" Izzy huffed "But I'm getting comfortable in this chair as I want to!"

Izzy flew her legs over the arm of the armchair and rested her head where her back is supposed to go if you sat up straight. She was leaning on the arm the opposite side of where her legs were and she opened the book in her lap.

"Perfect" Alec grinned "Lift the book a bit. Chins up. That's it!"

Alec took a few shoots from different angles and then moved to work with the other models. There were some photos of them looking for books in the big bookshelves, or trying to carry different books, or by the big lather that helped you reach the books that were on the highest of shelves. All the photos came out beautifully and they were done rather quickly.

"That's a wrap!" Alec called as he took the last photo "Great job everyone!"

"That was brilliant!" Magnus beamed at him as he walked towards him "Simply perfect!"

"Thanks" Alec blushed looking down at the camera.

"Why don't we all go out to eat?" Clary suggested "We could go to Takis!"

"Yeah! Sounds good!" the models agreed.

"Sorry, but we can't" Magnus said "We have to edit the photos and get them ready for the magazine…but have some ice-cream for us!"

"Alright!" Izzy said taking Simon's hand in hers "See you guys tomorrow at work"

"See you later Izzy" Alec said with a soft smile

"Oh and Alec" Isabelle said turning around before walking out the door "Call me if you need anything"

"Izzy, that won't be necessary" Alec said with a sigh

"I just want to make sure you're alright!" Izzy insisted

"And why wouldn't I be?!" Alec cried frowning at his sister

"It's just…it's been three years…" Izzy shrugged "I don't want you to go back"

"I won't" Alec said his face softening "I'll call you if anything happens"

"Thanks" Izzy smiled "Love you bro!"

"Love you too Is"

Isabelle smiled one more time at her elder brother and then she and Simon walked out of the library and reached everyone else to go out for lunch.

Alec sighed and turned to look over at all the photos in his camera. Magnus just stood there confused at what was going on between Alec and his sister. He knew it was none of his business, but he couldn't help but ask.

"What was that about?" Magnus asked

"Izzy being a good sister" Alec shrugged

"She said it had been three years" Magnus said carefully "Three years since what?"

"It's nothing important Magnus" Alec said with a sigh.

"Bullshit" Magnus said with a roll of his eyes "I can tell you're upset and you've been acting strangely ever since we got here…what's going on?"

"I haven't been here for three years" Alec said turning off his camera "I walked out when I had a fight with my father…haven't seen my parents since then"

"I'm sorry" Magnus sighed "But…what made you walk away from home?"

"Magnus…"

Alec sighed not really wanting to talk about this, but when he looked up and met Magnus's eyes he suddenly felt as if he could trust him and tell him all about his past. He somehow felt as if Magnus would listen and not judge him like everyone else had done before…

"I think it's time I tell you the story of my life" Alec said putting his camera away.

* * *

**Ooooh! :O Alec's story will come next chapter ^^**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter, yeah?**

**Love you all! :D**

**xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took me so long to update! and I'm sorry but I had no time to answer to your reviews :P I really appreciate them all! And I thank you all who reviewed! :) **

**My internet isn't working so well and I've been busy with school :P I was on exams week...but they're over now so I was able to post a new chapter ^^ I hope you like this one! :D**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Alec guided Magnus around the house. Alec had already shown the first floor to Magnus when they had arrived in the house and were waiting for all the models and the rest of the crew to arrive. They now moved to the second floor, where all the bedrooms were found. Alec walked through the hallway, Magnus following quietly behind, but Alec made no notice of him. He was caught up with many different flashbacks of things that had happened in this same hallway. He remembered the times he had lived here. How he would wake up early in the morning to go make breakfast for his siblings because both of his parents were always busy with work. They left early in the morning when no one was up yet, and they got back just in time for dinner, sometimes even later. Alec, being the older brother, had taken upon himself the responsibility of taking care of his siblings. He woke them up for school, got them to do their homework, divided the chores of the house, made breakfast, lunch, and dinner for them all, and many different things his parents were supposed to do but didn't. That was one of the reasons he didn't want to go away from his house, he knew his siblings would be lost without their parents AND Alec. Eventually he had taken the risk and left. He knew it had been hard for them all, but it made no difference. Things had changed drastically months before Alec changed and no one was being themselves. When their little brother – Max – had died in a car accident everyone in the house had been devastated. They needed a new start and Alec leaving had given them all just that. Did he regret leaving? No. Did he regret not being able to take Jace and Isabelle? Yes.

"Alexander?" Magnus asked softly. Alec looked around, his train of thoughts crashing with the sound of Magnus's voice.

"Are you alright?" Magnus asked as Alec turned to look at him "You stopped walking right in front of this door"

Alec turned to look at the door he had stopped in front of. It was the door of what used to be his little brother's room. The small plaque that said his name had been removed from the door, but he knew everything inside was just as it had been when Max had last been there. Even though he had been gone for almost three years already, he knew his parents weren't able to take his stuff away.

"I'm fine" Alec said turning to open the door "I guess we can walk in here"

Alec opened the door and stepped to one side, letting Magnus get a look of the room. The older boy looked around. It was a kid's room. The walls were painted in a light-green color. There was a drawing desk right under the window. There was a bookshelf filled with different books, mangas to be exact. In the middle of the room stood a bed with blue covers and next to it was a small bed-table with a lamp and other books that were similar to the ones on the bookshelf.

"Alec…" Magnus started as he looked around "Whose room is this?"

"It was my brother's" Alec replied closing the door behind me

"Never thought Jace would have a room like this one" Magnus said frowning.

"It's not Jace's" Alec chuckled "It was of my other brother…Max"

"Didn't know you had another brother" Magnus said turning to look at Alec

"I used to…three years ago" Alec said quietly looking down at his feet

"Oh" Magnus said realizing what Alec meant "That's sad…I'm sure he didn't deserve it"

"You're the first person who doesn't tell me 'I'm sorry'" Alec said looking at Magnus in awe as he stood in front of him.

"People don't usually mean it" Magnus shrugged "And I know it won't make you feel better…so what's the point?"

"Have you ever lost anyone from your family, Magnus?" Alec asked changing the subject quickly

"Both of my parents" Magnus nodded "But it's better this way"

"I lost my brother three years ago" Alec spoke looking down at his shoes "It doesn't feel as if it was the best option…"

"It usually isn't" Magnus said "But things happen for a reason"

"It wasn't meant to happen" Alec said bitterly "He was supposed to be alive…he should be alive instead of me…"

"Alec, don't say that" Magnus said quietly looking at Alec concerned

"But it's true…everyone things that" Alec said with a shrug

"Well I don't" Magnus stated firmly

"I deserve it!" Alec exclaimed "It's my fault after all"

"Alec…how can the death of your brother be your fault?" Magnus asked softly guiding the blue-eyed boy to sit on the edge of the bed.

Alec sat down and looked out the window, not being able to face Magnus. He was about to tell him his greatest secret. What was he doing? Alec wondered as he thought about how to say it. He trusted Magnus, much more than he should, and it scared him. He had known Magnus for a few days, barely 2 weeks…yet he was ready to tell him something he had never talked about. The story behind all his pain and scars…

"I was driving him back home from school" Alec started with a deep breath "I had soccer practice in High School so I picked him up a bit late. I was driving back home and he was telling me all about his day. I was really listening. Jace had just texted me and I was answering him while driving…the next thing I know there was a crash, the car spun, and we hit another car…the car ended upside down. I can barely remember what happened next. I remember there was a lot of pain and I could barely see anything. I heard people screaming. I tried calling out for Max but I wasn't able to talk, and then I blacked out…I woke up in the hospital. My sister was next to me and as soon as I woke up Jace walked inside the room as well. The Doctor checked on me and then I asked what happened. They told me about the accident…and that's when I found out my brother had died instantly from internal bleeding. My parents refused to see me in the hospital as they were too upset for Max's death…they blamed me and I knew they were right. If I had waited for a red-light, if I hadn't been texting I would have seen the car and Max wouldn't be dead"

Magnus looked at Alec sadly as he finished talking. He could tell Alec was hurting just by telling what had happened, but he could also tell it was the first time Alec talked about it. He had bottled it all up for years and now he was finally letting it all out. Magnus didn't interrupt as Alec continued to talk. He knew Alec needed to get it all out once and for all.

"The months that followed were hell for all of us" Alec continued still looking out the window "No one was the same…My parents refused to talk to me. Jace and Isabelle tried to reassure me it wasn't my fault, but I knew it was.

At that time I was also struggling with myself because I had finally accepted my sexuality, but I had no idea how to everybody. Izzy found out and eventually I told Jace…but telling my parents was even harder. I ended up spilling it all out in dinner one day and from there everything went downhill…even more than it already was. My parents started treating me even worse. I wished they just would go back to ignoring me. They treated me as if I was something disgusting that didn't deserve living…and I felt that way by that time. Eventually I snapped at them getting tired of being treated like that and my Dad kicked me out of the house."

They stayed silent for a moment. Magnus tried to analyze everything Alec had just told him. He knew there was more to that story, but he was pleased with this for now. He knew Alec wouldn't be able to tell him more without breaking down, and he was content with what he had been told so far. Alec trusted him and told him about his past. That was something Magnus was incredibly happy about. Not that he would admit it, but he thought it.

He didn't know what to tell Alec, though. The boy had just spilled his past to him and he had no way of answering…so he did what he thought was best and returned the favor.

"When I was 10 years old…My mother killed herself" Magnus spoke quietly.

Alec turned to look at him with wide eyes. He was astonished that Magnus was telling him this, but he didn't interrupt him. If Magnus was going to tell him about his past like he had just done, he was happy to listen.

"She was upset about me…she hated me with every piece of her heart" Magnus continued looking down at his hands "She had been raped a month after her wedding and as a result she had me…She didn't get an abortion because of her husband, but she always knew I wasn't his. She knew I was the kid of the man who had hurt her…and she hated me for that. I have his eyes, you see…and I resemble him in some way or another. Every time she saw me she saw that man who had broken her. Eventually she wasn't able to handle it and she hung herself on the garage of our house.

When my step-father found out he blamed me. He knew I wasn't his kid because I looked nothing like him, so he hated me as well. When my mother died, my step-father tried to drown me on the pond in the back of the house. Our made saved me and my step-father was taken to jail. I was sent to a foster home and moved from house to house until I turned 18. When I turned 18 I went to college and rented a flat for myself…in my second year of college news came that my step-father died. I was glad…I knew I should feel something other than happiness, but that mad had tried to kill me and I was glad he was gone"

There was another silence in the room as both men thought about what had just been said. They both came from awful houses, but both had made their way out of it and managed to keep going. Somehow, after telling each other their secrets, they felt united. They felt even closer now than what they were before.

"Thank you" Magnus said quietly "For trusting me with your story"

"I could thank you as well" Alec answered with a shrug.

They both turned to stare at each other. Alec hadn't noticed how close they were sitting together in the edge of the bed. They were so close together that their knees almost touched. He looked up and met Magnus's eyes. His green-yellow orbs mesmerized Alec in such a wonderful way that he felt as if he could stare into those eyes forever and never get bored.

The realization of said thought made Alec's cheek turn a light shade of pink…and then he realized Magnus was leaning closer. Alec felt himself blush harder, but he leaned closer as well. Their foreheads touched and their noses gazed each other. Alec hesitated, but Magnus seemed calmed and at ease. He was waiting for Alec to tell him it was ok. So far he hadn't backed away, so he thought it was safe to continue. Just as he was about to close the distance between them, they heard something.

Voices were coming from downstairs…but they were screaming. Throwing curses at each other. There seemed to be a woman and a man. Alec suddenly gasped and backed away from Magnus so quickly he could barely blink before Alec was on his feet and backing away from Magnus.

Alec noticed the look of hurt that crossed Magnus's eyes as he backed away, but it was soon covered and Magnus stood up as well.

"Who are they?" Magnus asked quietly.

"My parents" Alec whispered, his face pale and his eyes wide open.

* * *

**Ooooh...Cliffhanger :$ I'm sorry haha!**

**I'll try updating as soon as possible ^^ 'till then, tell me what you thing of this chapter! :D**

**Love you all!**

**xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews! Again I have no time to answer because of school :( But I've read them all and I really appreciate all your nice comments :) **

**I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for the next chapter *sigh* I'm terrible...especially after leaving you with such a cliffhanger :O But hopefully this chapter will make it up for you ^^**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

**(This is just a preview of how the last chapter ended)**

_Voices were coming from downstairs…but they were screaming. Throwing curses at each other. There seemed to be a woman and a man. Alec suddenly gasped and backed away from Magnus so quickly he could barely blink before Alec was on his feet and backing away from Magnus._

_Alec noticed the look of hurt that crossed Magnus's eyes as he backed away, but it was soon covered and Magnus stood up as well._

_"Who are they?" Magnus asked quietly._

_"My parents" Alec whispered, his face pale and his eyes wide open._

* * *

"Your parents?" Magnus asked standing up "I thought you said they were out of the country!"

"That's what Izzy told me" Alec hissed pressing his ear to the door "They were supposed to come back until the weekend"

"Well they obviously aren't" Magnus said with a roll of his eyes

"Shut up!" Alec snapped turning to glare at the glittery man "I'm not supposed to be here…if they see me, they'll kill me"

"They can't kill you Alexander" Magnus said with a sigh

"Have you forgotten what I just told you?!" Alec hissed-screamed "They kicked me out of the house…I'm not supposed to be here!"

"So how are you getting out? Jumping out the window?"

"It's too high" Alec said with a wave of his hand

"It was a joke, Alec" Magnus said "You can't jump out the window! No matter how high it is!"

"I used to do it all the time" Alec said with a shrug "But compared to Max's room, I had a tree in front of mine"

"So let's just go to your room" Magnus said "They probably won't hear us"

"No!" Alec exclaimed turning to look at Magnus with wide eyes "I…w-we can't g-go there!"

"Why not?" Magnus asked with a small frown

"The room holds too many memories…Memories I would rather not remember"

Magnus nodded silently, knowing there Alec's room held dark secrets from the boy's past. He wasn't going to question him farther. Alec had told him enough today and he knew that if he wanted to tell him more he would, but at his own time.

Something was bothering Magnus, though…the fact that they were about to kiss but Alec had practically ran away from him. He knew he shouldn't be upset, they had heard Alec's parents downstairs and it had probably scared the poor boy to death, but it still bothered him slightly. It just made him hate Alec's parents even more…Not just because they had ruined Alec's life and made it complete hell for years, but also because they had interrupted what could have been their first kiss. He could not deny he had wanted to kiss those lips for a long time now…but today was not the day it would happen, unfortunately.

"What are we going to do?" Alec asked with wide eyes. He started looking around the room, trying to find something to help them but obviously there was none.

"First of all, we're not going to panic" Magnus said getting Alec's attention "Your parents don't know you're here…We can either try to sneak out or wait 'till they're gone again"

"It could take hours for them to go!" Alec cried

"Then we have to sneak out" Magnus said turning towards the door "We can't wait hours until they're gone…we have work to do"

"Maybe it won't take that much" Alec said afraid of going out and being caught by his parents

"Alexander…we have to get those photos for the magazine today!" Magnus said slowly "We can't wait any more time"

"You're right" Alec sighed.

Alec turned the knob of the door and looked around the hallway. There was no one there, but the screams from his parents could be heard more clearly now that the door was open. His parents were fighting, which was something Alec was used to. They fought many times, ever since he could remember, and it had only gotten worse when Max died.

Alec indicated Magnus to follow him and they both stepped out of the room and headed towards the staircase where they could hear the yells even more close. Alec guessed they were in the kitchen and hopefully they would be able to sneak out without his parents noticing. They started to descend the stairs quietly, wincing ever time the screams got even more harsh.

"It's your fault Robert!" They heard Maryse cry "Because of you I have none of my sons anymore!"

That made Alec and Magnus stop dead in their tracks. Alec looked at the last steps of the staircase with wide eyes. The door of the kitchen was closed but he could hear his parents clearly, as if they were right next to him.

"I don't blame you for Max's death…but the fact that Alexander is gone is your fault!" Maryse exclaimed

"Don't you dare speak his name!" Robert snapped "He is better off gone!"

"We were better without you!" Maryse cried "You kicked our son out of the house and gave many reasons for Isabelle and Jace to leave as well!"

"Why are you bringing this up now?!" Robert exclaimed outraged

"I'm bringing this up because YOU'RE A FUCKING JERK!" Maryse exclaimed her voice getting higher with each word "YOU MADE OUR KIDS HATE US AND THEN YOU LEAVE ME TO BE WITH THAT STUPID WHORE!"

The next thing they heard was a snap and something hitting the floor. Some glasses and other stuff fall as well hitting the floor with loud 'clings'. Alec took another step closer to the door, trying to hear more clearly now that the room had fallen silent. He pressed his ear next to the door and tried to listen. He heard his mother sob and that was all it took to get him to open the door.

Alec burst inside the kitchen, Magnus close behind. What they saw surprised them both. Maryse was on the floor, trying to get up but failing miserably since her husband had just kicked her and forced her to stay down.

"Stay away from her!" Alec cried running towards his father and throwing himself against him.

Robert was surprised by the impact and he hit the counter on the other side falling to the floor as well. Alec stayed standing up and looking down at his father.

"You make me sick!" Alec spat on his face

"What are you doing here, faggot?" Robert hissed standing up and glaring at Alec.

He didn't give him time to answer. Robert punched Alec on the face and forced him to the floor kicking him in the stomach once…twice and going for his head when his blow was blocked by someone else holding him away from Alec.

"I suggest you stop this right now" A deep voice said "The police are on their way and you've gave them enough reasons to put you in jail"

"And who are you?" Robert hissed glaring at the sparkly man in front of him "You're Alexander's whore, aren't you?"

"I ain't anybody's property" Magnus hissed "But I can assure you I have enough power to put you in jail for the rest of your existence"

"Magnus….leave it" Alec said. He was now standing next to her mother supporting her.

"Robert…Get out of my house" Maryse said as soon as Magnus let go of the man "And don't you dare step inside once…or get near any of my children…Otherwise we're getting you locked"

"You can't kick me out of the house!" Robert exclaimed looking at his wife outraged

"I can and I'm doing it" Maryse snapped "Leave!"

"This doesn't end here"

Robert glared at everyone inside of the room and stormed out. There was an intense silence in the room after Robert was out. Maryse stepped away from her son and Magnus soon rushed to Alec's side checking him out for any injuries.

"Magnus…Ma-…Magnus!" Alec snapped getting the man's hands away from his face "I'm alright"

"You'll have an awful bruise in your jaw tomorrow" Magnus said looking at Alec with concern

"I'm alright" Alec repeated "Don't worry…I've had worse"

Magnus frowned at this but made no comment about it. Alec gave him a reassurance smile and then turned towards his mother who was looking at them with a look in her eyes Alec couldn't quiet identify. It was gone as soon as Alec turned to look at her and she turned her view away.

"I should thank you" Maryse said tightly "And apologize for getting you in such a mess"

"It's no problem mom" Alec murmured "We couldn't let him hurt you"

"How did you know?" Maryse asked her voice breaking slightly "What were you doing here?"

"We came for a photo-shoot" Alec said with a shrug

"A photo-shoot?" Maryse asked frowning slightly and then her eyes widened with realization as she looked at Magnus "Wait! You're Magnus Bane! Fashion designer and owner of the magazine _Prestigious_"

"That's me" Magnus nodded "And Alexander here is my photographer"

"Photographer? I didn't know you were into photography" Maryse said looking at her oldest son

"Started after I left" Alec shrugged

"You probably have no time – or don't want – to chat right now, but I would like to catch up some time" Maryse said her voice small and weak, so unlike the woman he had known so many years back. "I know it might mean nothing to you…but I'm really sorry for everything we put you through and I would like to start all over"

"You're right" Alec said coldly "I don't want to chat, and your apology means nothing to me…but I guess we could meet some time and see how it goes from then"

Alec didn't give her the time to answer. He took hold of Magnus's hand and then rushed out of the house. He didn't give a glance behind and didn't let go of Manus's hand.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :D I hope you liked it ^^**

**Leave your reviews below! Follow and Favorite too :$**

**Love you all!**

**xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you all for you amazing reviews :$ You all made my day! :D **

**I hope you like this chapter ^^**

**I own nothing :P**

* * *

Alec guided Magnus to the coffee shop Alec used to work to. Alec used to go there every time he was stressed over something. He would order a black coffee, sit by the books area, and just relax as he read and drank coffee. It made no difference now that Alec worked no more for the shop. He still visited the coffee shop as many times as he could. The coffee shop was like a second home for him, coming after his flat in Manhattan.

"Alec?" Magnus asked but Alec continued to walk without looking back "Alexander! Stop right there!"

"What?" Alec exclaimed stopping and turning around to face the sparkly man.

"What's wrong?" Magnus asked gently

"It's nothing" Alec shrugged looking away "It's just…too much"

"You're thinking about your mother, aren't you?"

"It doesn't matter" Alec said with a sigh "Please…let's just go to the coffee shop and finish the photos"

"Fine" Magnus said with a loud sigh and they continued walking.

They reached the coffee shop five minutes later. Alec greeted Jordan and Maia who were on shift at that time. They both greeted him with big smiles and Maia started to get their coffee ready. They both always asked for the same so they just moved to take one of the tables and waited for their coffee. Alec took out his camera and then his laptop. He uploaded the photos to his laptop and then started going through them trying to choose which one they could use.

"I like that one" Magnus said. He was sitting next to Alec so he could see the photos as well.

"You do?" Alec asked looking at the photo.

"It's brilliant" Magnus nodded "I want that one in my magazine"

"Alright…." Alec shrugged and clicked the photo.

Alec edited the photo to fit the magazine's format perfectly. He was in the middle of his work when Maia came with their drinks. They thanked her and continued doing what they were doing, drinking from their coffees every once in a while.

Magnus couldn't help but notice how tense Alec seemed. He knew something was bothering him, but Alec obviously didn't want to talk about it. He wasn't going to press the subject any further, but it bothered him to see Alec so upset… There was something clearly not right about the blue-eyed boy and Magnus just wanted to make it all better.

"Alec…you know you can talk to me, right?" Magnus asked softly

"I'm doing it right now" Alec said not looking up from his laptop

"That's not what I mean" Magnus said leaning against his chair "You know you can tell me if something's bothering you…You can trust me"

"Thank you Magnus" Alec said with a sigh "But I just don't feel like talking right now"

"I know you don't…but if you ever want to, I'll always listen"

Alec looked up for a moment and saw Magnus smiling down at him. Alec smiled at him softly and then continued with his work. He couldn't concentrate properly, though. His mind kept wandering back to what had happened at his old home…or what had almost happened.

They had almost kissed…He knew it was a mistake. They couldn't kiss. Magnus was his boss. Alec worked for him…Plus, there was no way Magnus could be interested in him. Magnus was all about attention. He was flamboyant, sparkly, and just the most energetic person Alec had known, when Alec, on the other hand, was the contrary. He was plain, boring, and too serious…Alec doubt of himself about everything he did while Magnus was over-confident with himself. Alec felt uncomfortable in his own skin while Magnus was more than comfortable. They were just so different…Magnus could find someone ten times better than Alec, there was no way he was interested in him.

But little did he know that Magnus was already falling for him…and he was falling hard. It scared Magnus. He had been with many different people in his life, boys and girls alike, but he had never had any serious feelings towards them…but with Alec? They had just met a few weeks back and Magnus was already in love with him. He didn't know why it was…but there was something about the black-haired boy that captivated Magnus. Maybe it was the way his beautiful ocean-blue eyes sparkled when he took photos, or the way his voice sounded so happily as he talked about his siblings, or maybe the way he swept his hair away from his eyes thinking nobody was watching, but Magnus always did…or maybe it was the way he dressed. The boy was a walking fashion-crime, but it somehow didn't bother Magnus because it was something that identified Alec so much…his dark clothes that made the perfect contrast with his pale skin and his blue eyes. Just like his hair…Black and Blue were always Magnus's favorite combination and Alec could pull it off so perfectly. Or maybe it was his personality…the shy yet incredibly strong young boy intrigued Magnus in so many different ways. Alec was timid and self-conscious, but he was loving, caring, and protective over those he loved…There was nothing about that boy that didn't caught Magnus attention and made him love him so much.

"Magnus?" Alec asked with a small blush in his cheeks.

"Yes darling?" Magnus asked, making the boy blush even more

"You were staring" Alec muttered docking his face so Magnus wouldn't see his scarlet face.

"Sorry" Magnus said "You just fascinate me so much"

Alec blushed even harder making Magnus smirk. Yep, that blush was another thing he loved about the boy. It was just so adorable and sexy at the same time, it made Magnus want to kiss him senseless now and then…and he almost did, if he hadn't had enough self-control.

"The photos are done" Alec said his blush almost gone "We can send them to print now"

"That's great!" Magnus said with a bright smile "Send them to my mail and I'll re-send them later"

Alec nodded and did as asked. He sent them to Magnus's mail and afterwards he signed in on his blog. He hadn't posted a new photo for a long time and he felt the need to post a new photo, he just didn't know what to post.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your blog?" Magnus asked looking at the laptop's screen.

"I didn't know you followed it" Alec said with another blush

"Of course I do" Magnus said "It is amazing!"

"T-Thanks" Alec said docking his face once more

"One of the reasons I asked you to work for me" Magnus said with a shrug "I fell in love with your photos"

"They're not that great" Alec shrugged

"You're kidding me, right?" Magnus asked "You are a genius with your camera…I was surprised you didn't work professionally before I asked you to work for me"

"I just never thought I was good enough" Alec shrugged

"Well you are" Magnus said with a confident nod

"Thank you" Alec said blushing ….again.

"I have a great idea!" Magnus exclaimed looking at him "You should make a challenge!"

"What kind of challenge?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow

"A challenge for yourself" Magnus said "Ask your fans to challenge you to take a picture of something and then post the picture!"

"You mean…like taking a picture of what people dare me to?"

"That's right!" Magnus said "Of course, you pick the challenge and you take the photo…like if a fan asks you to take a picture of something magnificent, you just post a picture of me"

Alec laughed at that comment, making Magnus laugh as well.

Eventually Alec agreed to the challenge and made the post on his blog. He stated that he would post a photo from the different challenges each week. People started commenting immediately, sending him many different requests of photos. There were some concrete ideas like "Take a photo of a dog jumping" or "Take a photo of a lightning during a storm" and there were some challenges like "Take a photo of happiness" or "Take a photo of true love".

He decided he would be taking the request of things like that…things that could be found in many different ways depending on each people's point of view. That way he would be able to make the photos his own and he didn't have to wait 'till the next thunder storm in New York.

"It's getting late" Alec noted looking at the time on his laptop "I should start going home"

"Oh" Magnus said looking slightly disappointed "I guess you're right"

"Unless…" Alec started but didn't finish. Instead he blushed and turned back to his laptop

"Unless what?" Magnus asked looking at Alec

"Doesn't matter" Alec said "It's silly"

"Come one sweetheart, tell me" Magnus said making Alec blush with the pet-name.

"I was just going to ask you…..ifyouwouldliketocometomyflatwithme"

Alec said it so fast it was hard for Magnus to understand. Alec flushed bright red as he said and then docked his face once more, looking away from Alec.

Magnus analyzed what Alec had side until he was sure he had understood clearly what the blushing boy had said. A smirk crept over Magnus face and he lifted Alec's chin, forcing him to look at him.

"I would love to"

* * *

**Was this too short? Feels like it... :P Anyways, tell me what you think ^^ **

**By the way, I posted a one-shot not-so long ago called "Black With Green Polka Dots" :$ You can check it out if you want...I had a lot of fun writing that one-shot and I want to write more...but I don't know what to write about :P So if you have any idea about a malec fluff moment you want me to write about, tell me and maybe I will :D **

**Anyways...leave your reviews!**

**Love you all! :D**

**xx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's a new chapter! Sorry I couldn't answer to your reviews :P But I read them all and I really loved them ^^ You guys are amazing! **

**I hope you enjoy this new chapter! :D Some fluff coming up, you've been warned ;)**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Alec and Magnus reached Alec's flat 15 minutes after they left the coffee shop. Alec opened slowly, almost shyly, the front door of his place. He was nervous, to tell the truth. He had been nervous at the coffee shop when he asked Magnus if he would like to come, but he was even more nervous now that they were actually here. He half expected Magnus to reject his offer and that they would part ways at the coffee shop, but he had no such luck. It didn't bother him. He actually wanted Magnus to be here. After such an eventful day, he just wanted to go home, lie down on the sofa, and watch TV. But he also wanted to spend more time with Magnus. Even though they had spent the whole day together, he couldn't find the courage to stay away from him. And it scared Alec to the core. He had had crushed before. He had fallen for people before as well…but never like this. Magnus had fascinated him from the very first day he saw him working on his laptop at the coffee shop. He had been so mesmerized by the sight of the beautiful man he wanted to keep that moment in his memory forever…and so he had taken a photo, a photo that he had kept. As the days went by and he started working for Magnus, both of them got to know each other a whole lot more. They had taken fast trust with each other and now they were almost inseparable. They both knew the darkest secrets of each other and it just seemed to connect them even more than before. And now Alec couldn't keep himself away from that man. He felt empty and alone when he wasn't with Magnus. The sparkly man now took most of his thoughts and he could relate everything that happened with him. It was much more than a simple crush and it scared him because he had never felt this way before.

Magnus wasn't so different from Alec. He was scared as well of how things were going with Alec. To say he was amazed by the young boy would be an understatement. Magnus loved every single part of the boy and he couldn't keep himself away from him. Every day left Magnus wanting much more from Alec and it scared him because it wasn't lust…something he was used feeling towards others. Magnus had been around and dated many times, but none led to a serious relationship. Most of them lasted no more than a week and he had been content with that, until he met the dark-haired beauty. To Magnus, everything about Alec was perfect, and he feared he was falling in love with the boy…after so much time he had never really loved anyone and it scared him because it was an unknown feeling for him.

"Are you going to come in or do you prefer standing there all day?" Alec asked with amusement in his eyes. Magnus noticed he had been standing at the door staring at Alec who was already inside the flat and waiting for him to walk in.

"I don't know" Magnus said looking at the frame door "I rather like it here"

"You're crazy" Alec chuckled walking inside the flat, not bothering to see if Magnus followed.

Magnus, of course, followed after the boy. He had a huge grin drawn on his face and it only widened as he looked around the place.

"Of course" Magnus said rolling his eyes "Books everywhere"

"What can I say?" Alec shrugged "I love books"

"That I can tell" Magnus said "Have you actually read all of them?"

"Of course" Alec said with a nod "The ones I haven't are in my study"

"You have a study?" Magnus asked raising an eyebrow

"It was supposed to be a guest room" Alec said with a shrug "But I never have guests and I rather use it as a study"

"So if anyone ever were to stay here…."

"They can have the couch…or my room. Depends who that person is" Alec shrugged one more time "Anyways, would you like a tour?"

Magnus agreed and Alec started to guide him around his small flat. He showed him the living room and the kitchen. There was no dining room since there wasn't space and, since Alec lived alone, he ate in the kitchen. Alec then moved to show Magnus his study.

Magnus was amazed as he walked inside the room. There were high bookshelves on one side of the room, all of them filled with books of different sizes and colors. There was a small desk right in front of the window and on the other side of the room stood a massive cork wall. It was filled with different photos about everything. Places, people, things, whatever you wanted there was a photo in that wall.

"Wow" Magnus gasped as he looked at the wall filled with photos "Are all of those yours?"

"Yeah" Alec said rubbing the back of his neck "The photos I don't post in my blog I print them and put them there…Only the ones I like, of course"

"They are amazing!" Magnus exclaimed looking at each photo carefully "How come you haven't published any of this?"

"They're not good enough" Alec answered with a shrug.

"You're kidding right?" Magnus asked turning to look at Alec "They are brilliant! People should be filling outside your door asking for your photos!"

"I rather if they don't" Alec said with a blush "I prefect working quietly…just for the magazine and my blog"

"Well when your pictures are published in my magazine in the next couple of days, people will love them"

Alec blushed even more and turned to look away. He was able to calm down a bit as Magnus kept looking at all the photos with amazement.

"How come you don't have a single photo of yourself?" Magnus asked "I can see your siblings, some of your parents, and other people I don't recognize…but you are not in any of them"

"I'm always behind the camera" Alec shrugged "The photographer never appears"

"Well I want a picture of you!" Magnus declared.

"Not happening" Alec said shaking his head

"Oh come on" Magnus pouted "I need one for my nightstand"

"You want a picture of me in your nightstand?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow, his cheeks painting with a rosy color.

"Of course" Magnus said "But it can be of both of us, what do you say?"

"I'm not-"

"Fantastic!" Magnus exclaimed before Alec could finish his sentence.

Magnus walked over Alec's desk where Alec had put his camera when they had walked into the room. He took it in his hands carefully. He had never taken the camera before. In fact, he had never seen anyone but Alec taking this camera. Alec hadn't called him off, so he guessed that was a good thing. He turned it on and took a quick snap of Alec.

"Hey!" Alec exclaimed noticing what Magnus had done

"Awn you look so cute" Magnus said looking down at the small screen.

"Delete it!" Alec said reaching over Magnus's shoulder to look at the camera

"But I captured your blush perfectly!" Magnus said "I'm keeping it"

"It is my camera" Alec pointed out

"But you wouldn't be able to delete it because you know I love it so much" Magnus smirked "Now come over here so I can take the picture"

Alec sighed but let himself be led by Magnus all the same. He stood next to Magnus who wrapped an arm around his waist and brought him closer to him. Magnus held the camera high so they would both appear and took a photo as they grinned at the camera.

"No!" Magnus exclaimed seeing the photo "I look horrible"

"You're not deleting it" Alec said "I like it and I'm keeping it"

"Fine" Magnus pouted "But I want another one for my nightstand"

Alec rolled his eyes but stood next to Magnus all the same. The elder man embraced Alec like he had done with the first photo and held the camera high once again. Alec smiled a little at the camera as Magnus was about to take the photo. Just as he clicked the button, Magnus turned his face and kissed Alec's cheek.

The shot was perfect. Magnus had his eyes closed and his lips gently pressed against Alec's cheek. Alec looked surprised, his eyes a bit wide, and there was a small blush on his cheeks.

"Perfect" Magnus purred looking at the camera "We have to get this printed"

"It'll take a while" Alec said clearing his throat "I took the printed to get fixed and I won't get it back 'till next week"

"Awn" Magnus pouted "You need one of those cameras that print the photo instantly…you know, one of those old fashioned cameras"

"They are called Polaroid" Alec said "And I've always wanted one…never had the money to buy one, though"

"That's too bad" Magnus sighed turning off the camera and putting it away. "Anyways, let's do something! Do you have any movie we could watch?"

They both made their way to the living room and choose a movie to watch together. It was starting to get dark but none had intentions of getting away from each other. They sat down on the sofa in front of the TV and watched the movie quietly. They had gotten some snacks and something to drink as they watched it.

They sat next to each other, but they were too far away for Magnus's liking. Magnus scooted a bit closer to the black-haired boy hoping he didn't notice. Alec did, of course, but didn't mind. He actually shifted a little so they were now shoulder-to-shoulder. Magnus smirked wrapping his arm around Alec's shoulder and bringing him even closer towards his body. Alec flushed scarlet but made no objection to move and instead lay down slightly against Magnus.

They both pretended to watch the movie, but they didn't know what was going on anymore. They were too distracted with each other to pay attention. Suddenly they both looked at each other. Alec looked up to meet Magnus's eyes as he stared down at him. Magnus smiled slightly, making the boy in his arms blush but smile back nonetheless.

"_This is my chance"_ Magnus thought as he stared into Alec's deep blue eyes "_No distraction this time"_

And so he leaned closer to Alec. The boy's eyes widened a bit as he noticed, but then he started leaning up as well. Their foreheads touched as did their noses. Alec could feel Magnus's breath against his face and it made him blush harder, but he had no intentions to pull back. He wanted this. He had wanted it for a long time and he was finally getting it.

They both leaned even closer, closing the gap between them as their lips collided with each other.

* * *

**Awwwwn! :$ I did it :) So what do you think? Like it? :D I hope you do! ^^**

**Also, I wrote another one-shot called "Can't let you go". It is a Song-fic based on the song by Adam Lambert! :) Check it out if you can ;)**

**'till next time! :D **

**Love you!**

**xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**So sorry I kept you waiting :P I was going to post this chapter earlier, but my account was blocked :P One of my fanfictions ('Can't let you go') was deleted because I "copied some content" - Which I didn't...I was incredibly pissed...but oh well :P There's nothing I could do.**

**Again, sorry for not posting this earlier :( **

**Thank you all for your lovely reviews! Can't believe this story has reached the 85 reviews :O You guys are awesome! :D **

**I own nothing!**

* * *

A week had gone by since the photo shoot at Alec's parent's house. It seemed much longer ago, but it had just been a week. To Alec it had been one of the best weeks of his life. Many things had changed during that week. Alec and Magnus had spent the night after the photo shoot together at Alec's flat. Nothing had happened….nothing drastic, anyways. They had shared their first kiss at Alec's sofa in the living room and it had been the most amazing kiss for both of them. After that had come a second one…and a third one after that one. They were incredibly happy being there, holding each other close, and sharing small but meaningful kisses. They had fallen asleep in the sofa soon afterwards, embracing each other.

It was a good memory. One that made Alec smile and blush every time he thought about it. Things had changed between him and Magnus, of course. They were now seeing each other, but Alec was too afraid to tell the world about his relationship…or rather that he was gay. Just his siblings knew, but to everyone else it was a mystery. Magnus didn't mind. He rather enjoyed having Alec all to himself, meeting him secretly at his apartment, or going out for coffee to discuss "business", stealing small kissed in the office…It all was fun and just added to the excitement of being in a relationship with Alexander Lightwood.

Alec was now on one of the many rooms where photo shoots took place in the _Prestigious Magazine _building. He was getting ready for a photo shoot that was taking place in half an hour. This photo shoot however was a big deal. These photos were for the promo of the upcoming movie "_Day Four"_ in which Alec's brother – Jace Lightwood (whose artist name was Jace Wayland)– was staring. The photos were going online on the magazine's website and it was going to be the first sneak-peak to the movie before the theatrical trailer came out the next month. To say Alec was excited was something…he hadn't had time to talk to his brother since they had lunch together a few weeks back. Alec was excited to see Jace. Jace wasn't only his brother, he was his best friend. Alec liked working with Jace. Just after Alec had left his parent's house and started taking photos, the three Lightwood kids would spend hours just taking random photos. Alec would always be taking the pictures while Jace and Izzy posed, having fun. Most of those photos had made it to the wall in Alec's studio. He never published any of those photos, though. One of the reasons was because they were really special for Alec and he didn't feel like sharing those memories to the world, and the second reason was because he couldn't post any photo of Jace in the internet without the permission of Jace's management.

"They should arrive in 20 minutes" A voice said from the door. Alec looked up to see Magnus standing there, the door closed behind him. "That gives us around 15 minutes just for ourselves"

"The scene is not ready yet" Alec said turning back towards the lights of the place "Plus, there are people in the building"

"People who don't mind whatever we're doing here" Magnus said with a sigh "Come on Alec…just a little kiss?"

"Do you even have to ask?" Alec said a small smirk forming on his face.

Magnus grinned reaching his boyfriend and kissing him firmly on the lips. Alec responded immediately, returning the pressure against Magnus's lips. It was a small gesture, but it was special for both of them and they cherished it with all their hearts.

"I made you something!" Magnus said breaking away from Alec

"Made me something?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow "Please tell me you didn't design a shirt with glitter"

"Of course not" Magnus said rolling his eyes "I designed you a scarf"

Magnus then took out a blue scarf. It was a dark cerulean color that matched Alec's eyes. It had no glitter – to Alec's surprise – but it still contained too much color than what Alec usually wore.

"So what do you think?" Magnus asked with a huge smile

"It is….blue" Alec said looking at it carefully

"No love" Magnus said with a sigh "It is cerulean"

"Same thing" Alec said gaining a roll from Magnus's eyes "Anyways, did you really make it for me?"

"Of course!" Magnus exclaimed "Come on, let me see you with it"

Magnus took the scarf and wrapped it around Alec's neck. Magnus smiled down at his boyfriend as he looked at the scarf with furrowed eyebrows. Alec looked up at Magnus and gave him a nervous smile. It contrasted perfectly with Alec's eyes making them look even brighter than they were.

"Perfect" Magnus smirked pecking Alec on the lips.

"You really think so?" Alec asked "I don't think this is my color…"

"You're kidding, right?" Magnus asked "It matches your eyes! It is obviously your color"

Alec blushed but kissed Magnus all the same. Magnus smiled, kissing him back. They both drew apart as they heard voices coming from outside. Alec moved towards his camera, as far from Magnus as he could, so when the people walked inside no one would know what had been happening seconds ago.

The door flew open and inside walked many people. There were 3 teenagers that were the main characters of the movie. Among them was Jace. There also came a group for make-up and clothing, as well as the actors' management.

"Welcome to the Prestigious Studies!" Magnus greeted them all with a wide smile "It is a pleasure to have you all here"

"The pleasure is ours" A short girl with brown curls said "I'm Emily Bower and this are my colleagues Jace Wayland and Roland Weeks"

"Nice to meet you" Magnus said "I'm Magnus Bane, owner of the _Prestigious Magazine_ and this is Alec Lightwood, our photographer"

"'Sup Brother" Jace said with a smirk

"Hello Jace" Alec said rolling his eyes "And hello Emily and Roland, it is nice to meet you"

"It is true then" Roland said nodding towards Alec "You are this jerk's brother"

"Oi!" Jace exclaimed "I'm not a jerk…I'm awesome"

"Unfortunately" Alec said with a grin.

"How could you live with him?" Emily asked "We barely fit here with his big head…"

"Oh believe me, it was hard" Alec said with a chuckle

"You guys hurt me" Jace said with a pout "Can we get this over with?"

"Awn poor little Jacey" Roland mocked him

"Shut up!" Jace exclaimed "Remember I kick your ass in this movie!"

Roland was about to respond him when a man from their management team interrupted them. They were called for make-up and clothing so they could start the shoot as soon as possible.

"By the way" Emily said smiling at Alec "Nice scarf"

"T-Thanks" Alec said with a small blush.

Magnus grinned, hearing the compliment. He caught Alec's eyes and winked at him, making the black-haired boy blush even harder.

Alec looked away from Magnus and got his camera ready for the shoot. Roland was the first person who was ready and Alec started making his work taking his individual photos. Roland entered completely into "character-mode" and the photos came out perfectly. Roland's character was the "brains" of the trio. He was the smart guy who came with the strategies, but he was also a great fighter. After Roland was done Alec started to photograph Emily. Her character was the soft-sweet girl who looked innocent, but she was a badass at fighting. Emily showed both sides of her character in the photos and they were over pretty quickly.

"Now Alec, I want you to capture my awesomeness" Jace said smirking towards his brother, making silly poses trying to "show" his muscles.

"Stop acting like an idiot then" Alec shot back "What's your character supposed to be, anyways?"

"I'm the badass tough soldier" Jace said with a grin "I'm also the hottest"

"Show me that then" Alec said "This is for the posters of the movie…show me your character"

"There's nothing to show…I am the character" Jace said

"Tell me a word to describe yourself" Alec asked taking the camera close to his face, ready to take a picture.

"I'm awesome" Jace said with a confident smirk. Alec took a photo.

"I saw Clary and Simon yesterday" Alec said "They were having coffee together"

"What?!" Jace asked "What's that idiot doing with her?"

"They're friends" Alec shrugged

"That doesn't make him less of an idiot" Jace frowned. Alec took another photo, capturing perfectly the rage in Jace's face.

Alec took another couple of photos, capturing different reactions that described Jace's character perfectly. After that they moved to the group photos and they were over real quick.

"That was fantastic" The man from management exclaimed

"I agree" Magnus said nodding "Alexander is great with a camera"

"When should we have the pictures?" The man asked Magnus

"By the end of the week" Magnus answered "We still have to edit them…you can see them then and after that we'll publish it"

"Perfect" the man nodded "Thank you for your services"

"Thank you for choosing us" Magnus smiled.

On the other said of the room Alec was putting his camera away as Jace approached him a confident smirk on his face.

"Great shoot brother" Jace said

"Thanks" Alec said

"I've wanted to ask you…what's up with the scarf?" Jace asked "That's more color than I've ever seen you wear in your whole life"

"It was a gift" Alec shrugged "Magnus made it"

"Of course" Jace smirked "Anyways…Clary made me ask you, we're going tonight to one of Simon's gigs in a café a few blocks down…I'm only going because of Clary, and Izzy will be there…why don't you join us? Have some family time! And you can bring Magnus as well"

"Why would I bring Magnus?" Alec asked frowning

"Dude, I know about you two" Jace rolled his eyes "You shouldn't trust Izzy with your secrets…they never last"

"A-And you're ok with it?" Alec asked with wide eyes, his face going pale

"I thought we've gone through this" Jace rolled his eyes "I don't mind….so what do you say? Are you up for tonight?"

"I have to ask Magnus first" Alec mumbled looking down once again "But I think we will"

"Good! See you later bro"

* * *

**What do you say? Sorry if it isn't much :P But I hope you liked it! :)**

**Leave your reviews below! :)**

**Love you all!**

**xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wooh! new chapter ^^ Thank you all for your reviews in the last chapters! Can't believe we've reached the 95 reviews :O We're so close to 100! :D Again, thank you :) You guys are amazing!**

**I hope you like this chapter! :D **

**I own nothing!**

* * *

"I don't understand why you're so nervous" Magnus huffed as they walked down the streets of London and towards a pub where Simon's gig was being held. Alec was walking a few steps ahead of the designer, not bothering to look back and check if Magnus was following him. Magnus could have stopped a few streets back and Alec wouldn't have noticed.

"You know why" Alec called back, still looking ahead of him

"Well I think it is silly" Magnus continued, trying to walk faster to reach his boyfriend "We both know Izzy knows about us, and now your brother knows too! I don't get why we still have to keep it a secret"

"We can still convince them otherwise"

Those words hit Magnus like a ton of bricks falling over his shoulders. Was telling everyone about them being together really that bad? Was Alec that scared of people knowing they were together? Was Alec _embarrassed _to call Magnus his boyfriend? No…Surely that wasn't it…He knew Alec was scared of people judging him, or of what they would think about him…But his siblings already knew and they were ok with it. Magnus didn't understand why Alec insisted in keeping them as a secret when everyone already knew. He had promised Alec he would wait, that he would be patient, and that he understood…but truth be told, it hurt that Alec denied their relationship so easily.

Alec hated himself for telling Magnus that. He knew it was idiotic and that he had hurt Magnus. He was so stupid for saying it…but it was exactly how he felt. It wasn't that he wanted to deny his relationship with Magnus. His siblings knew and they both had told him it was ok with them…but what if his parents found out? Both of them already knew he was gay, but what if they found he was with someone? A lot of stuff had happened lately and he didn't need the weight of his parents –especially his father – ruining his relationship with Magnus. He knew that if Robert Lightwood got hold of this information he could ruin his life as well as Magnus's. He just couldn't let it happen…Also he worried about the rest of the world. He knew there were some understanding people, but there were also some people who weren't as open minded and understanding as his siblings. What would the people who follow his blog say if they found out about Magnus? They could stop following him and his photos would be forgotten after a few days. He didn't worry about his blog as much as he worried about the magazine, though. What if people stopped buying the magazine because of him? What if they started hating it? What if the magazine broke because people hated them? He couldn't let that happen. Magnus's magazine was climbing towards the top. He was about to release his new clothing line. People needed to love him or else everything would come crashing down.

No…he couldn't do that to Magnus. He couldn't ruin his dream.

"Alec! Magnus! You came!" exclaimed the cheerful voice of Clary Fray as they walked inside the small place.

"Of course" Magnus said placing a fake smile on his lips "How are you doing Clarissa?"

"Great!" Clary exclaimed "I can't wait for the magazine to come out!"

"Just a couple of more days" Magnus grinned "I'll make sure to send you and Isabelle a copy before it is released in the stores"

"I knew I had a reason why I liked you" Isabelle Lightwood said reaching them.

"What is there not to like?" Magnus asked "I'm amazing"

"Are you talking about me?" Jace spoke wrapping his arm around Clary's waist "I'm the only amazing person here"

"You're right" Magnus said with a wave of his hand "I'm more than amazing…I'm magnificent"

"Jace. Magnus. Stop it" Alec said "If this continues we won't be able to fit in here with both of your egos taking over the whole place"

Both men rolled their eyes but moved to take a place near the stage. Simon's band was getting everything ready for the show and Alec was surprised to find Jordan among them. Jordan Kyle was the guy who had taken Alec's place in the coffee shop he used to work. Alec had trained him and they had gotten along pretty well. Jordan had started dating Maia, Alec's ex-co-worker and they chatted a bit when Alec visited the coffee shop every week.

"Alec!" Izzy snapped "Are you coming or not?"

Alec turned to face his sister and frowned as he took a good look at her face. The usual spark that illuminated her eyes was missing. Her mischievous and charming self was missing something that Alec couldn't quiet place. She looked tired, as if she hadn't slept all night…or as if she had been crying for a long time.

"What's wrong?" Alec asked instantly

"Nothing" Izzy said turning to look down "let's go enjoy the concert"

"Was it him?" Alec asked frowning "Did Simon hurt you?"

"Alec it's nothing" Izzy sighed "Just drop it"

"I'm not dropping it before you tell me what's wrong" Alec insisted crossing his arms across the chest.

"Fine! Wanna talk about our problems? Why don't you start?" Izzy snapped "What did you do to Magnus?"

"I did nothing to him!" Alec exclaimed, silencing once he noticed he was talking too loud

"He's obviously upset…he barely looks your way, which is new because every time you're together in the same room he can't keep his eyes away from you"

"He's just upset because I don't want us to go public yet" Alec sighed

"Why not?" Izzy asked softly "What are you scared of?"

"What people will think" Alec said uncrossing his arms "It could ruin the magazine…I can't let that happen"

"But Alec…Is it really worth it?" Izzy asked "I mean, it is obvious both of you are unhappy about not going public, so why won't you?"

"I'm not going to ruin Magnus's life" Alec frowned "Maybe we'll go public one day…but not yet…now just drop it"

"Fine" Izzy sighed "I just hope you know what you're doing"

"Now you tell me" Alec said "Why you look so tired and as if you cried yourself to sleep?"

"Because I did" Izzy shrugged

"Why?" Alec asked frowning "I swear if that bastard did something to you-"

"Jace already gave me that chat" Izzy rolled her eyes "It wasn't Simon…At least not to an extent"

"Explain" Alec demanded, his protectiveness as an older brother taking place

"Look…this is not the place or time" Izzy said "Just let me sort it out and I'll tell you, ok?"

"Fine" Alec sighed "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

"Of course I do" Izzy smiled "Thank you"

They both turned towards the tables and made their way to the one everyone was sitting at. Alec took a place next to Magnus and Izzy sat next to him. Magnus was talking with Clary about her clothing line and how it was going to be a great hit for the magazine. Izzy and Jace started talking instantly, mostly Jace teasing her and Izzy snapping back at him.

Alec sighed leaning against his chair. How normal this all felt, yet he couldn't shake out the fear of being seen this close to Magnus. Granted, they had gone out together before, but there was nothing too serious about it. Things were different now. His relationship with the designer was getting more serious. People were starting to notice and he just couldn't help but fear that everything was going to be ruined once the secret was revealed.

"Hey Alec!" Simon said walking up towards their table. Everything was set in the stage and people seemed to be coming to see them.

"Uh…Yeah?" Alec asked frowning. Why was Simon calling him?

"You brought your camera, right?" He asked a bit nervous

"I always do" Alec nodded

"Can you do us a favor?" Simon asked "Our photographer just cancelled and we have no one to call…We thought that maybe you could do it"

"You want me to take pictures of the gig?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow

"We will pay you!" Simon said quickly "and it will only be for today…please?"

"I guess I could" Alec nodded "Alright"

"Thank you man!" Simon said with a grin "You're the best"

He nodded towards everyone, gave a quick peck to Izzy, and then went backstage where the rest of his band was.

Alec sighed, standing up and taking his camera out of its case. He came to stand in front of the table they were sitting and turned around to find Magnus smiling softly at him. Alec smiled back and lifted the camera, focusing on Magnus and his sister.

"Smile!"

Alec took the picture and then took a picture of Clary and Jace. Alec instantly got into working mode and started looking around the place to have an idea of where he could take pictures. He took photos of the stage before the concert started. A few photos of the crowd. Some of the instruments. Basically, everything that caught his attention.

"Thank you all for coming" Simon spoke into the microphone as he walked on stage with the rest of his band. The place had filled a bit more and now everyone was waiting for the gig to start.

"The first song we're going to perform is one of the very first songs we wrote" Simon continued, placing his guitar in front of him "It is called 'Walking Forward'"

The concert started and Alec found himself actually enjoying it. He had been to many of Simon's concerts. Ever since Clary and Jace had started dating, the petit red-head would drag the three Lightwoods with her. And then Simon and Isabelle started dating, so it wasn't just Clary insisting on him, but now it was Isabelle as well.

Alec was happy taking pictures while Simon's band performed. He took pictures of the whole group and of each member individually, getting some incredible nice shots.

Magnus smiled proudly as he watched Alec work. He loved the look of determination the black-haired boy got each time he was going to take a photo. He also loved the spark of excitement that caught Alec's blue eyes as he took a picture he liked. It was just one of the many things that fascinated him about Alec. The way he loved what he was doing and how much fun he had while doing it…While taking pictures all the stress left Alec. Alec relaxed and actually enjoyed life for a minute. Photography was like Alec's little paradise and Magnus loved that.

At that moment Magnus realized how much he cared for Alec. Magnus had had many lovers in the past, but they had never fascinated him like Alec did. Magnus never cared about the little things of the other people like he cared about Alec.

Magnus loved Alec…or at least was starting to. It was something that both excited him and scared him, but he was willing to take the risk and enjoy the whole journey as long as Alec was there with him.

* * *

**Awn...I actually liked this chapter...donnow why. I don't often like what I write :P haha! but what about you? Liked it? **

**Please leave your review with your opinion below! (We might reach the 100 reviews! :D If we do, I'll be the happiest girl alive ^^)**

**Love you all!**

**xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Woohoo! :D 106 reviews! :D You guys are awesome! :)**

**As a gift for your wonderful reviews, here's an early update! (and this chapter is rather long) So I hope you like it ^^**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Magnus, Izzy, and Clary were currently squealing and laughing and just having a good time looking over the new issue of _Prestigious_. The Magazine was to go out into the stores the next day, but Magnus had gotten a few copies for them to enjoy before anyone else. Even though Magnus already knew what was in the magazine, he kept getting excited about seeing it all. The thought of having a printed copy of HIS magazine was amazing. It never seemed to bore Magnus that he was living his dream. Something was missing though. He had designed his first clothing line a few years back. It had been a success and hit the stores in New York for some time. He continued to work on small clothing pieces for specific stores when he started working on the magazine and ever since he hadn't designed a complete clothing line. He had made a few designs and actually sewed some for himself or anyone who asked for one. He had made a few dresses for quite a few famous women to wear on some red-carpets. His career was alright and Magnus loved doing what he did, but lately he had wanted to design another clothing line and maybe open his own store. He already had a few designs sketched, and even though he would never admit it to anyone, they were based on his favorite combination – Black and Blue.

Alec, on the other hand, was more than happy doing what he was doing. Magnus had given him his first pay-check and it had more ceros that what Alec had ever had in his life. Also, Simon had paid him for his work on the gig a few days back and they had posted the photos on the bands' fan page and everyone had loved them. Simon's band was slowly gaining some fans and they had actually been offered to sign a recording contract. Also, the photos for Jace's movie had been released. The photo-shoot was released on the magazine's web-page two days after Simon's gig and everyone had loved the photos as well. Of course, on both pages they had given credit to Alec and it had increased the number of fans that followed Alec's blog at least twice its number. Alec was finally working professionally and it was going great! Alec couldn't believe his luck!

Things with Magnus hadn't gotten better though. They didn't fight and they still hang out on each other's flats every once in a while…but they had seemed to be distancing themselves from each other. It wasn't sane for their relationship, not this early anyways. Both of them wanted to make it work, but Alec was too afraid to go public and Magnus didn't want to push Alec into anything he wasn't ready for. It was a hard situation, but they were looking for the way of making it work.

"OMG Alec!" Isabelle exclaimed "You made me look flawless in this photo!"

"It was all you Izzy" Alec said not looking up from his laptop.

Alec was currently sitting on Magnus's chair behind his desk. His boyfriend, sister, and good friend were on the sofa that was placed just by the window of Magnus's office.

Alec was trying to update his blog. He had been posting photos every once in a while answering to some challenges. So far he had posted a photo of his favorite animal – in which he posted a photo of Magnus's cat 'Chairman Meow. He also had posted a photo of Izzy, Simon, Jace, Clary, and Magnus under the challenge of "His Family". The photo had been taken after Simon's concert where they were all just fooling around and laughing at the small shop the gig had taken place. He had posted a few other photos his fans challenged him for, but now he was about to post the photo for today's challenge – "His Job".

No one knew he worked for _Prestigious Magazine_. Yeah, they had seen his photos of Jace's movie, but they thought he was just part of the movie's staff or had gotten the work because he was Jace's older brother. The magazine was going on sale tomorrow, so he decided to make everyone know he worked there. He had taken a photo of the new magazine. Magnus had given him permission of posting it a day before it was released and so he did. He had only focused on the title, though, making the rest of the magazine's cover a bit foggy. He posted the photo with the title of _"Working Professionally"._

"There" Alec said as the photo appeared on his blog "I posted the photo"

"Great!" Magnus exclaimed standing up and leaving the two girls looking over the magazine as he made his way towards his boyfriend "Tell me what they think of it"

"The comments won't come 'till later" Alec said

"I beg to differ" Magnus said with a smirk "Last photo had a hit of 300 comments in less than 5 minutes"

"That's because it was a photo of you guys" Alec rolled his eyes "I swear, Jace's fangirls were taking control over the comments…as well as Simon's, and I might as well add yours"

"Yeah right" Magnus rolled his eyes "they commented because it was a good picture…not because of the people who appear there"

"That's where you're wrong" Alec said clicking on said photo and showing Magnus the comments it had gotten "See? They're all talking about Jace…some of the girls and Simon…and people are wondering what you're doing there"

"They have started noticing us hanging together" Magnus said quietly while reading the comments

"That's what I feared" Alec sighed "But it'll pass…we just have to lay low for a few days and no one will suspect anything"

Magnus stiffened at that comment but said nothing. He returned the laptop towards Alec and went back towards the girls. They all started talking about upcoming clothing lines that were going to be shown on this year's Fashion Week. Clary already had a runway for the event and she was completely thrilled with the idea. Isabelle, of course, was modeling for her. Now both girls were trying to convince Magnus to go.

"I'm going to be there" Magnus said "I have to go as a representative of the magazine"

"We mean go to show your work" Izzy said rolling her eyes "I saw your designs the other day"

"You saw them?!" Magnus gasped "That's confidential woman! You have no permission to see them!"

"Whatever" Izzy giggled "They were good…you should actually make them"

"I don't know" Magnus sighed "I haven't made a complete clothing line in so long…maybe I'll just stick with the magazine"

"But Magnus" Alec started "Your dream is being a designer…not a magazine manager"

"I love both works" Magnus insisted

"You should still give it a shot with your designs" Clary said "I'm sure that if you show your line on Fashion Week, you'll get your own store"

* * *

The release of the magazine was a success. It turns out that Alec's fans were a little bit too excited about him working there, and by the end of the day all the copies were sold out. Magnus had to order to get even more copies printed to get them out to sell. Alec refused to believe it was because of his photos. He stood strong that it was just because of Clary's designs and because Magnus's magazine was just great…but everyone knew it was all thanks to Alec. Good thing, also. It had beat _The Clave_ record of "faster sold out". Their record was 3 days and now _Prestigious _had the record in just 1 day. Magnus was more than happy with this and found any available occasion to rub it on the competition's magazine…all in a professional way, of course.

Alec chuckled at the memory of Magnus receiving a call of the photographer that used to work for him before Alec, some Sebastian Verlac dude that had quit the job to go work for _The Clave_. He had called regarding the success of Magnus's magazine and the designer didn't hesitate to tell him it all had gone up since he left. Alec found it cruel that Magnus threw it all out on Verlac's face, but Magnus said he deserved for leaving him to go work for the competition. Of course, Magnus later added, that he was rather grateful for Sebastian leaving because otherwise he would have never met Alec, but they were just "details" as Magnus put it.

Alec sighed as he opened the door of his flat. It was actually earlier than Alec's normal hour of getting home. Magnus had let him get home early today because he seemed really tired. And Alec WAS really tired. All he wanted to do was lie down on his bed and wake up 'till the next day. But he couldn't do that. He had to update his blog. He hadn't posted a new photo since his job photo and it had already been four days. Alec sighed, sitting down on the sofa of his living room and turning on his laptop. He knew what he was going to post for the challenges today. The challenge was "his pastime apart from photography". Not the most creative challenge, but it worked as an update for his blog. He took his camera and took a picture of the stack of DVDs that could be found next to his TV. Movies…that was his favorite pastime apart from photography…and reading. He guessed that his fans would be happier to know that his life was more than just photos and books. Plus, he had already posted too many photos of books, so he decided to post a bit about movies this time. He uploaded the latest photos from his camera into his computer and started to edit them.

Alec sighed looking through the archive on his computer that had all of his photos. Of course he had a back-up, but this one was the one he used the most. He scrolled through all the photos until he found the photo Magnus had taken the first time he had come to Alec's flat. It was of himself and Alec. Magnus was kissing Alec's cheek while Alec looked surprised and blushed slightly at the camera. Magnus had said he wanted to get it framed, but Alec never printed it. Alec had hoped Magnus would forget about it and not ask him for it…and so far it had worked.

But Christmas was approaching and Alec didn't know what to buy Magnus. It was still mid-November, he had plenty of time to think about it, but Alec knew that if he kept putting it aside he would end buying Magnus a gift on Christmas eve…and he couldn't do that.

Alec knew there was no chance of knowing if they would still be together for Christmas, but he truly hoped it. He was happy with Magnus and he wanted to tell the world about him…but fear held him back. He knew he would do it someday, just not yet.

His train of thoughts was interrupted with his cell-phone ringing. Alec hadn't noticed it had ring a few times while he was distracted looking at the photos and thinking about Magnus. Thankfully, they were just text messages.

Alec took his phone to find 5 new messages. 3 were from Magnus and 2 were from Izzy. Alec frowned looking at the messages, what could be so important they both had to text him so many times in the past 5 minutes? Alec opened Magnus's texts first and read them all, his confusion only getting bigger.

"_**Hey Honey! You home yet?"**_

"_**Alec! Please tell me you don't watch ENews!"**_

"_**Alexander Please don't freak out! It'll be alright! I promise"**_

Alec frowned reading all the messages. What were they about? What was Magnus talking about ENews? And why did he tell him not to freak out? What was going on?

Alec then opened the texts from Izzy only to get the same kind of confusion.

"_**Alec! Did you see it? OMG! It's all over the internet and the TV! How could he?! We're ruined!"**_

"_**I'm coming over…"**_

Alec's frown only deepened with his sister's messages. What was all over the internet? Who did what? And why were they ruined?

Alec sighed, his curiosity gaining the best of him. He turned on the TV and zapped through the channels until he reached E!

What he saw however was not what he was expecting. It was on E!News and they were talking about him…or his family more likely.

"The newest scandal is invading all the social networks!" the woman was saying "The news about the Lightwood family had shocked everyone…Not only are we discovering about some of our idols pasts, but also their present!"

"I have to say" the man cut it "I was shocked when all this came"

"So let's start with our movie star, Jace Lightwood who goes with his original name Jace Herondale! He is the Lightwood's middle-kid and he was adopted by said family when he was 10-years-old…turns out he was abused by his father who almost got him killed before he was taken away"

"Poor Jace" the man said with a sigh "But what about the girl of the family? Isabelle Lightwood! She is building her career as a model and she was recently seen on the _Prestigious Magazine_! But what is behind all those smiles and modeling poses? Turns out our girl is not as innocent as she looks…by the end of sixteen she had an abortion of her own child!"

"That's right!" The woman nodded "And not only that…she's pregnant NOW! Is she going to keep the baby this time? Or will she get an abortion once more?"

I gasped at the screen….no, this couldn't be happening. What was all this?! They were lying! He knew about Jace…but Isabelle? An abortion? No! that couldn't be!

"And last, but definitely not least, the oldest of the Lightwood family…Alexander!" The man said "He is slowly gaining some fame with his photos. He works for the _Prestigious Magazine_ and owns his own blog where he posts his work. But what happens behind the lenses of that camera? Alexander Lightwood has recently been seen with magazine owner and famous designer Magnus Bane! They had been seen more than once out alone…and Alexander posted a few days back a photo in which appeared Alec's siblings with their respective partners as well as Magnus Bane! What is going on here?"

"That photo, actually, was titled 'My Family'…so we all know there is no blood-relation between Bane and the Lightwoods….so is there more to that friendship between those men?"

"We can only speculate" The man said "But our sources say that they are indeed together"

Those last words were the last Alec could take. He let the control remote fall to the floor as he stared at the TV screen but not really listening what they were saying…It was done. His secret was out…Everyone knew about him and there was nothing he could do.

He heard the distant knock at his door, but he didn't care…It was all over.

* * *

**Tan...Tan...Taaaaaaaaaaaan!**

**Am I mean? Hopefully you don't hate me by now :$ hahaha! thanks for reading! :) This chapter goes for my 100th reviewer Axes Triden and Snares! :D She has helped me with some ideas for the story who are about to come! :D **

**Please review and tell me what you think ^^ And if you have an idea for the fanfic, don't hesitate to tell me! I love taking new ideas every once in a while, and I might use one of yours if you let me ^^**

**Love you!**

**xx**


	15. Chapter 15

**First of all I want to thank you all for your amazing reviews! :D You make me so incredibly happy ^^ My day gets better every time I read your lovely reviews :$ So thank you guys! You rock!**

**Secondly, I want to apologize for not answering the reviews :( I really try answering, but I'm on exams week and I just come here real quick to post a new chapter I wrote while waiting for my mom to pick me up at school :P But I want you all to know I read them all and I loved them ^^**

**I hope you like this chapter! The idea of it goes all to Axes Tridents and Snares! I edited it a bit and added a few parts, but the basic idea was by her! So thank you :D**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

Isabelle burst through the room when Alec didn't answer to her knocks. She had grown impatient of waiting outside while everything was crumbling down for her….and it was probably crumbling down for her siblings as well. She didn't want to think about the others' reactions to the news…They had been quiet shocking when she saw them. She didn't see the complete new. She had just seen the advance of what they were going to talk after the commercials on E! , but she couldn't wait to find out what they said…What she heard was enough. They had revealed about Jace's father, about Alec's relationship, and about her own past…She didn't know how all of it had come out in the light, and she didn't want to find out. She had run to get to Alec's. Simon wasn't home at that moment, and she was glad…She didn't want him knowing about it. But she guessed he would find out anyways, and as coward as it made her look, she didn't want to be there when he found out. She needed her brother…Jace was probably with Clary, obviously had heard the news already, but she needed Alec. Alec was her older and protective brother. He knew everything about her and he always knew how to make her feel better.

She, however, was not expecting seeing him on the verge of tears when she walked into his apartment. Part of her expect him to be in his apartment doing what he always does, oblivious of the news, but that obviously was not the case. The TV was on and she cringed when she saw the channel it was on – E!.

Alec was sitting on the sofa in front of the TV. The remote control was on the floor, and Alec had his face on his hands, facing away from her and the TV.

"Alec?" Izzy asked quietly, concern clear in her voice.

Alec looked up, giving her a brief look, and then turning to stare at the wall above the TV. He had his hands fisted so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"Alec" Izzy repeated walking closer to him "Please say something"

Alec still didn't react. He kept staring at the white ball his eyes distant. The TV seemed to have gone mute…no one was paying attention to it. The show as back on, but they were now talking about a completely different story…maybe ruining someone else's life.

"ALEC!" Izzy cried "YOU LOOK AT ME RIGHT NOW!"

Alec finally looked up, a bit startled by his sister's reaction. He expected to see an angry expression on her face, but instead her face showed nothing but a hurt expression. She had mascara running down her cheeks and her eyes were red and puffy…her usual confident and sassy expression was not changed into a completely broken one.

"Did you saw it?" Alec asked quietly "Did you hear all they said?"

"I just heard they were going to talk about it" Izzy shook her head "But I heard enough"

"I stopped listening" Alec said turning to look back at the wall "When they started talking about me and Magnus"

"They said all about us" Izzy said her voice going a few notes higher and cracking when she started talking again "M-My twitter exploded…Everyone is sending me hate…"

"Oh Izzy" Alec said standing up and going to hug her tightly against his chest "Is….Is it true? About when you were sixteen?"

Izzy just nodded and let more tears fall down her cheeks. Alec sighed hugging her even tighter against him and bringing her over to the sofa so they could sit down. She continued crying while Alec whispered small comfort in her ears until she calmed down enough to talk.

"I was with Merlion" She started quietly "I was stupid and foolish…W-We went to a party and I got drunk…He took advantage of me"

"Oh Izzy" Alec sighed sadly as he cleaned the tears away from Izzy's eyes

"I couldn't keep it Alec" She said miserably "I had to do it…I couldn't take care of it"

"I know" Alec said "I understand…."

"I never told anyone" Izzy continued, her cries now sobered "I only told dad…but only because I had to…He told me I had to abort, and I agreed"

"Izzy…you don't say…"

"He did it" Isabelle said pulling away from her brother's embrace "He was the only one who knew about me…Mom would never reveal our secrets like that…It had to be him!"

Izzy stood up and started pacing in front of the sofa. She kept ranting about how it was all their father's fault and how he had ruined their life.

Alec didn't want to believe it had been his father…as much as the man had hurt him, he was still his father. His blood! He couldn't sell his own kids like that…he wouldn't dare…but the more Alec thought about it, the more he started to believe it.

"He ruined us!" Izzy cried new tears running down her eyes "He sold out stories…He told everyone about Jace and his father…and about m-me…a-and you and M-Mag…"

She trailed off… her body shaking as new sobs came. Alec's heart broke as he saw his little sister crying like that…She was usually the strong one, the one who could deal with everything that was thrown at her. The only time Alec had seen her crying like this was when Max had died…and that had been Alec's fault too…

"I'm sorry Is" Alec said his voice cracking. He stood up and went to hug her once more "This wouldn't have happened if I hadn't been at the house…I-If I hadn't….Magnus…I'm so sorry"

"No" Izzy said breaking apart to look at Alec in the eyes "Don't you dare blame yourself! It isn't your fault!"

"It is!" Alec exclaimed "I killed Max…I got myself kicked out of the house…if I hadn't none of this would have happened"

"First of all, you didn't kill Max!" Izzy snapped "And if you hadn't come out to our parents you would have lived unhappy and you would have never met Magnus"

"Because of me all this happened!" Alec cried "Because of what I am…It is all my fault!"

"If we're going to point out faults…then let's blame me!" Izzy cried "I was stupid to get an abortion once….and I was stupid enough to get pregnant once again"

"Oh Izzy" Alec murmured

"Would you stop saying that?" Izzy sighed looking down at her hands that were placed in her stomach "Mom told me to never give my heart away…that it was breakable…And I-I promised a-and now I'll be a teenage mom a-and I c-can't….y-you'll t-think…."

"Oh no Is…look at me" Alec said softly. Izzy looked up at her brother and sniffed sadly "I love you…Jace loves you…Max did and still does. We would never think any less of you, ok?"

"B-but…I was careless…"

"We all make mistakes" Alec said "You were there for me and I'll be here for you…now tell me, does Simon know you're pregnant? It is his, right?"

"Of course it is his" Izzy sniffed "and I haven't told him…he probably already knows, though…it is all over the news"

"It's alright….It's going to be alright" Alec said reassuringly "Simon will understand"

"I'm so scared" Izzy whispered "I….I love him"

"And there's nothing wrong with that" Alec said "I'm sure he loves you back and he'll be there for you always…"

Izzy sniffed one more time and wrapped her arms tightly around Alec. She hugged her brother as if her life depended on that, feeling secure and safe in his arms. It reminded her of when she was a little girl…Often, when she was barely old enough to be left out of the sight of any adult. When she was scared of hurt Alec would always be there for her. He would always take care of her, hug her tight, and make her tears disappear.

Just then they both realized how much they depended on each other. How much they were still breakable like they were when they were younger. How they still needed protection and reassurance from each other.

At that moment Alec didn't dare think about what was coming. He didn't want to worry about his own problem. He still had to face the world and talk about his and Magnus relationship…but not yet. Not now when his sister needed him the most. She was still his little sister, the baby girl he had sworn to protect and he was going to keep that promise. He wasn't going to stand there and let her world crumble down…he wasn't going to let their own father destroy him, or her, or Jace…He was going to fight back. Because he couldn't just sit there and do nothing, he had to stand and protect his family.

"I got a plan" he said suddenly "But we have to call Magnus and Jace"

* * *

**What do you think? :) Cliff-hanger...again :$ ooops! haha! but hopefully you liked the chapter enough not to hate me? haha!**

**Review! :) I love reading what you think of my fanfiction! No rude comments please...I take comments to the heart and they upset me...I'm not saying no critics. You can critic me all you want, but do it nicely...if there's something that is bothering you, tell me and I'll answer you politely ^^**

**I think that's it? yep! :D Wait 'till the next update!**

**Love you!**

**xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**132 reviews :O YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! :D Thank you all ^^ I really appreciate it! thanks to you I keep writing this fanfic! so thanks :$**

**I hope you like this new chapter!**

**I own nothing :P**

* * *

Alec and Isabelle paced around Alec's living room waiting for the rest to arrive. They had decided to meet at Alec's apartment because it was the only apartment the press didn't know about. Everyone knew where the famous designer lived as well as the teen actor…and people were starting to know that Izzy lived with the soon-to-be pop star…So Alec's place was the most likely place that they wouldn't be disturbed.

Alec had called Jace and Magnus and told them to come to his place so they could discuss the whole situation. He had also called Simon and Clary because being the partners of the other two Lightwood kids they deserved to be part of the decision. Meanwhile, Isabelle had been trying to fix her make up and make all the tear strains disappear. It had been hard, but she managed it making her face look flawless like always…of course, there was always certain sadness in her eyes that could be seen clearly if you looked at her in the eyes, and she now had an arm around her stomach protectively.

"OMG" Izzy said for the millionth time "I can't do this…"

"Izzy, calm down" Alec sighed

"Why did you called Simon?!" Izzy exclaimed "I can't tell him!"

"He already knows…and I guess it would be nice if he heard it from you"

"But what am I going to say?!" Izzy cried "He'll dump me…and I'll be a teenager single mom!"

"Isabelle Lightwood!" Alec exclaimed finally getting his sister's attention "It all is going to be alright"

Just then the doorbell rang letting the two siblings know that who they were waiting for. Alec buzzed them all up and a few minutes later the group of 4 teenagers walked inside. First came Jace and Clary holding hands, but Jace had a stern look on his face. Simon walked next, looking down at his shoes and not daring to look at anyone in the eyes. Magnus was the last one to walk inside the flat. He looked magnificent like always. His clothes were of bright colors and with the glitter that could never be missed in all of Magnus's outfits.

"Thank you all for coming" Alec spoke as he closed the door.

"You called" Jace shrugged "Why are we here anyways?"

"We need a plan" Alec said "To solve all of this mess"

"What is there to solve?" Magnus asked "I mean, you can't deny all they said…"

"We can make it look better" Alec said "They just know part of the truth…I think if we tell the complete story-"

"What? So you're suggesting I tell everyone about my father?!" Jace exclaimed rage on his eyes "I'm not doing that Alec!"

"I don't mean everything" Alec sighed "You can tell your point of everything…You have an interview coming up, right?"

"In two days" Jace nodded grimly

"They are bond to ask him about it" Clary said sadly

"And what am I supposed to say?!" Jace snapped "I can't deny it since they seem to have a reliable source and I'll just look like a liar!"

"Not deny it" Alec shook his head

"Tell everyone the truth" Izzy said "If your fans see a vulnerable side of you they'll just love you more"

"Vulnerable side?!" Jace exclaimed "You're crazy if you think I'll take my past a charity act!"

"It doesn't need to be a charity act!" Alec exclaimed "I have a plan and I'll explain it only if you let me!"

Clary squeezed her boyfriend's hand reassuring but Jace just pulled away. He crossed his arms against his chest and looked away. He grumbled something unintelligent, but Alec took it as a hint to explain his plan. He sighed and took out his laptop, opening it in a web page of some kind of house for kids who were taken away from their homes by the state because of it being an abusive house…

"What is that?" Jace said looking at the web page

"New York Institute" Alec said "It's some kind of home for foster kids who were taken away from their abusive house"

"And what exactly is your plan?" Jace asked raising an eyebrow

"You donate some money" Alec said "We could arrange a meeting at the Institute and you go and talk to the kids and donate some money"

"That is a charity act!" Jace snapped

"But it wouldn't be towards you" Alec said "You would be using your past to help others who went and are going through the same"

"And how exactly will that solve my problem?"

"Everyone will see you as the good and strong guy you are" Clary said earning a nod from Alec. She smiled gently at his boyfriend "Think about it…right now everyone sees you as the poor guy who got abused. But what if they now see you as the guy who was abused but used that to help others? You would seem like a hero!"

"It would help me get some votes from my fans" Jace said considering the idea

"Doing charity acts always helps you gain some fame" Alec nodded.

"If you're going to make it just for the fame, then don't" Magnus said suddenly, his voice cold and sharp "Those kids don't need the pity of famous people who will only be nice to them for fame"

"It isn't just for the fame" Alec said softly "But it would help Jace's career…"

"Find another way!" Magnus snapped surprising everyone "I won't let you use those kids to get more fans! They deserve better"

"What is your problem Sparkles?!" Jace snapped glaring

"My problem is that I know how those kids will feel" Magnus snapped "You were lucky for what you went through and using that to get more fame is just low!"

"Magnus don't say that" Alec pleaded, but his boyfriend ignored him or didn't hear him.

"Lucky?! How is being from an abusive house considered lucky?!" Jace exclaimed, rage clear in his voice.

Both men stepped closer, glaring daggers at each other, daring each other to say something else so the real fight could start. Alec stood up suddenly, standing between both of them and stopping them from the fight that they were about to start.

"That's enough" Alec said

"Tell that to golden boy!" Magnus snapped "The little bastard doesn't know how to appreciate what he had!"

"Appreciate what I had?!" Jace snapped "You want me to be fucking thankful for living ten years with a psychotic father who thought he could raise me by beating me?!"

"Awn is your ego bruised by some beatings?" Magnus mocked "Stop being a princess and snap out of it!"

"Magnus!" Alec exclaimed "Stop it!"

"Stop it?! I'm not stopping!" Magnus glared at his boyfriend "You hardly know what those kids went through! Some of them went through things you would never be able to handle!"

"And I guess you know by experience?" Jace scoffed crossing his arms

"Jace" Alec warned his brother but he was ignored

"As a matter of fact, I do" Magnus frowned "My mother killed herself when I was 10 years old. My father blamed me and he tried to drown me! I lived in foster houses until I turned 18…"

The room went silent as Magnus finished talking. Everyone was shocked at what Magnus had just told…and he said so normal. His voice was cold and monotone, but he said it with no feeling behind his voice…it was as if he didn't feel anything about it.

Alec, however, knew otherwise. Magnus masked his feelings pretty well…he had been doing it since he was a small kid and now it was like a second nature to him. Alec knew best, though. He knew how much his past affected Magnus and he suddenly felt sorry because Jace had somehow forced Magnus to tell everyone.

"So don't tell me, Goldilocks, that you know what they are feeling" Magnus said glaring at Jace as he broke the silence "You might know a bit…but you were lucky a loving family adopted you. Those kids don't need your pity, so if you'll do it just for fame, save it"

Silence fell over the room once again. Jace and Magnus were glaring at each other, but Jace hadn't answered to what Magnus had said. Magnus was fuming with anger, but he was clearly trying to calm down.

Alec decided it was the best time to break the tension and get them all a break.

"Why don't we get some air?" Alec asked softly "we're obviously all stressed"

"Yeah" Clary agreed "Plus we all have our own issues to solve"

Isabelle's eyes traveled to Simon who still refused to look at anyone in the eye. Alec smiled sadly at his sister. She turned to him and Alec nodded softly at her. She nodded back and went to talk to Simon on the far side of the room. Clary and Jace moved to the kitchen as Clary tried to get Jace to calm down. That only left Magnus and Alec.

"Come on"

Alec guided his boyfriend towards his studio and he closed the door behind him. He sighed as he leaned against the door. Magnus still looked really pissed and he just went to look outside the windows.

"You took his side" Magnus spoke softly after a long silence

"What are you talking about?" Alec asked confused

"Jace" Magnus answered "you took his side"

"What? When?!" Alec asked frowning

"Back there!" Magnus snapped "He insulted me right there and you defended him!"

"I didn't" Alec sighed

"You did and you know it!" Magnus said frowning "You knew about my parents yet you let him say those things!"

"I tried to warn him!" Alec exclaimed

"You did not!" Magnus cried turning to look at his boyfriend with angry but hurt eyes "You told ME to stop…but you didn't say anything to him"

"Look Magnus, I'm sorry" Alec sighed "But it really is no big deal-"

"It is for me!" Magnus exclaimed "I trusted you with my secret…and you let Jace mock me about it! I had to tell all of them about it!"

"I didn't force you to tell them!" Alec snapped

"As my boyfriend you should have defended me!" Magnus said "I'm very capable of doing it myself…but it would have been nice since you are my boyfriend…or are you going to deny that too?"

"Magnus what are you talking about?" Alec sighed

"Our relationship" Magnus said "You're denying it…"

"I am not!" Alec exclaimed

"You can't even stand next to me when your siblings are in the room!" Magnus cried "Your siblings who already know about us!"

"It isn't easy for me!" Alec cried throwing his arms in the air "I don't know why you're making a big deal out of it! You said you understood! You said you would wait!"

"But Alec we have no time!" Magnus cried "Our relationship is all over the news! What are you going to do about it? Deny it?"

"I can't tell the world" Alec said shaking his head "I'm not ready"

"Alec this is ridiculous!" Magnus exclaimed "Have you heard what they are saying?! They LOVE US! Gay couples are what is on these days in fashion!"

"Our relationship is not some trend Magnus!" Alec snapped glaring at the sparkly designer

"I'm not saying that" Magnus shook his head "I'm saying you're scared of something that is not out there"

"Magnus, I can't do this" Alec said looking away "Not now…there are more things that I need to take care of"

"Fine!" Magnus snapped "If you think other things are more important than your relationship then I guess it isn't as important to you as I thought it was!"

"I never said that" Alec said running his hands through his hair

"That's what you meant" Magnus said sadly "Until you start acknowledging my existence, then I'll start acknowledging yours"

With that Magnus spun around, opening the door and walking out of the room leaving a wide-eyed and broken Alec behind.

* * *

**Awwwn! :'( I'm sorry...don't hate me?**

**Tell me what you think :$ **

**Love you all!**

**xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews! :D We reached the 150 reviews and I couldn't be happier ^^ It really means the world to me!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

"When were you planning on telling me?" Simon asked as soon as Alec and Magnus had left the living room. He was still looking out the window, not daring to look at Isabelle in the eye.

"Soon" She answered softly

"How long have you known?" Simon forced himself to ask.

"Three weeks" Isabelle said so softly Simon almost didn't hear her…Almost.

"You've known for almost a month and you didn't tell me?!" Simon snapped a bit harsher than he intended

"I was going to tell you!" Isabelle defended herself "I was just trying to figure out when!"

"So instead you told the rest of the world?" Simon asked with a sarcastic laugh "Thought it was the perfect way of letting me know? With my band-mates giving me the news?!"

"I didn't tell anyone" Isabelle said shaking her head "It is not my fault you had to find out this way!"

"IT IS MY CHILD ISABELLE!" Simon exclaimed finally turning to look at her "I had the right to know as soon as you found out…You should have told me!"

"I was going-"

"Unless it isn't mine?" Simon asked taking a step back "Is that it? Is that why you didn't tell me?"

"What?" Isabelle asked in disbelief "How can you say such thing?! Of course it is yours!"

"Then why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Simon asked in dismay "You're one-month far almost two…I should have been the first person you told!"

"I didn't tell anyone!" Isabelle cried "It was my secret! The nurse should have sold my story to my father, but I didn't say a thing!"

"And why not?!" Simon asked frowning "What were you waiting for? Were you getting another doctor appointment to get rid of it? Did you though no one would find out?"

"I wasn't going to do that!" Izzy cried, tears running down her cheeks "How can you accuse of that? I would never-"

"You did it once" Simon cut it "Why wouldn't you do it again?"

Isabelle stayed silent. Her sight blurred with all the tears in her eyes. She sniffed trying to stop the tears from falling, but they continued. Isabelle couldn't believe how much he had cried today. She was supposed to be strong. She was a Lightwood! Lightwoods take everything in the face and never shed a tear for anything! But here she was, crying like a small girl…But she couldn't mind at the moment. Her heart was breaking. All her world was crumbling down and the one person she loved that was supposed to understand and support her was just hurting her much more.

"I-It was a mistake" She said finally "I was s-sixteen! The douchebag left me the day after we slept together! He left me pregnant and I had nothing else to do! I was just a girl! I couldn't take care of a child and my father forced me into an abortion!"

"Iz-"

"No! Don't you 'Iz' me!" She snapped frowning "You knew what Merlion did to me! And you throwing it all back in my face is just low!"

"Isabelle…."

"I would never give OUR child in abortion without telling you first" Isabelle said her voice lower than before "And the fact that you though I would just shows how little you trust me"

"Isabelle! I'm sorry, ok?" Simon said "You know I trust you…but all this is too much! The small fan-base my band had just disappeared! They all are saying I'm forcing you into getting an abortion! To everyone I'm the bad you and you're just the victim"

"You would never do that" Izzy shook her head

"I wouldn't" Simon nodded "But they don't know that"

"What are we going to do?" Izzy asked in a gasp, new tears falling down her cheeks and ruining her make-up

"We'll figure it out" Simon said stepping closer to Izzy and hugging her tight against his chest. Izzy nuzzled to her boyfriend, her shoulders shaking with sobs "Together"

Just then the door of the studio burst open and Magnus stormed out of it. He took his jacket from the couch and walked out of the house without a look back. Isabelle broke away from Simon and looked at the door Magnus had just walked out curiously.

Jace and Clary walked out of the kitchen when they heard the doors slamming open and closed. They both turned to look at Simon and Izzy. Clary seemed to be relieved they both were still in the house and seemed to be less tense than before. Jace, too, seemed more relaxed…but it didn't last long because they knew something was obviously wrong.

Minutes later Alec walked out of his studio, camera in hand and the bag of his laptop over one shoulder. He put his jacket on while the rest just watched his movements. He cursed under his breath as he couldn't find his phone and a minute later he found it on the coffee table.

"Alec?" Isabelle asked softly "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah! Fantastic!" Alec snapped "I'm going out to clear my mind….Jace you talk to your manager. she'll know what to do…Izzy and Simon, talk things through"

"Alec, dude" Jace spoke "You're obviously not alright"

"I'm fine!" Alec said "I'll try figuring out a plan to clear all this rumors"

"Alec, you don't need to worry about us" Izzy said "You clearly have your own problems to deal with"

"I started it" Alec said "I pissed Dad off and he sold our secrets…I'll fix it one way or another"

"What about you?" Jace asked "Look, you are always worrying about us and fixing our problems…but when will you fix yours?"

"Jace-"

"No, hear me out" Jace said "I appreciate all you do for us, but we're not little kids anymore…You don't have to take responsibility over our actions because your our older brother. We can deal with it, you worry about yourself"

"And Magnus" Izzy spoke "What happened back there?"

"Nothing that wasn't meant to happen" Alec shrugged. He took his keys from the coffee table and headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Izzy spoke

"Out" Alec said "On a walk…I might take some pictures…anything to clear my mind"

* * *

"You overreacted" Camille said with a roll of her eyes

"I did not!" Magnus exclaimed.

After storming out of Alec's apartment, Magnus had made his way towards the building of his magazine. Almost no one was there since there wasn't much work to do today. Secretaries receiving calls, people asking for a photo-shoot…Magnus should be answering his own phone, which he had disconnected because it had been ringing nonstop, but he couldn't put himself to do it.

Instead he had found Camille, a model that had worked for him since he started the magazine, and they started talking. Camille and Magnus were sort of friends. They had worked together for a long time and knew a lot about each other. Camille knew something was wrong with Magnus, and so they had locked the door of his office and started talking. Magnus had told her everything. From start to end, from the day he met Alec to a few hours back when they had fought on his apartment.

"You did!" Camille snapped "I'm sorry to throw this at you darling, but you were nothing but a jerk"

"Excuse me!" Magnus said "I'm still your boss"

"And I'm your friend" Camille rolled her eyes "You had no right to react the way you did"

"I did!" Magnus said "He let Goldilocks mock me! He took his side!"

"Well you were pretty harsh on his brother" Camille shrugged "Think about it…The boy clearly went to a hard past, almost as hard as yours…and the fact that you told him to be thankful for that is just harsh"

"He ended with a good family! He should be thankful!"

"But look at all the stuff he had to go through to get there!" Camille said "That is hardly something to be thankful for…and then you snap at Alec for denying your relationship? That's low"

"He IS denying it!" Magnus cried

"You're blowing all of this out of proportion!" Camille exclaimed "Put yourself in his shoes…Alexander Lightwood. Older son of them all and the one in charge of everything…I've heard all of them had to fend for themselves with all of the trips their parents made…Now look at it closer. A boy, trying to figure out his sexuality, trying to take care of his siblings, while carrying the weight of being accused of killing his little brother…that's something hard to deal with. And to top it all, he was kicked out of his house for being gay!"

"But-"

"No buts!" Camille said "You can't expect him to come out to the whole world and not expect to be judged…His own parents didn't accept him, how do you expect him to believe everyone else will?"

Magnus sighed, looking out of the window. Right outside was an announcement of the clothes that were now on sale on some store in New York. The photos were of three models laughing while showing off their clothes. Isabelle was among those girls and Magnus remembered clearly when those photos had been taken. It was the first photo-shoot Alec had been part of. He had been there just to look how it all worked, but ended taking the photos that they used for the publicity of the clothes.

"I screwed up, didn't I?" Magnus sighed looking sadly out the window

"That you did" Camille nodded looking at her prefect nails.

* * *

**Awwwn...I promise good things are coming! It all will get better! **

**:D Thanks for reading! please tell me what you think, yeah? :D **

**Love you!**

**xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you all for your amazing reviews! You make me happy ^^**

**Hope you like this one! I own nothing :P**

* * *

It's been a week…Already seven days have gone by since the secrets from the Lightwood family came out into the light. None had any evidence against their father – who they all suspected was the one to be at blame for this – so they really couldn't do much but try to fix it. Jace had decided to go along Alec's plan. Despite what Magnus had said Jace went to the foster home and had a day with the kids there. Clary went with him and they both actually had a good day with all the kids. That little visit had been all over the news the next couple of days. Jace Wayland donating money and helping kids that were going through the same thing he went through…good way of getting into the good side of the cameras. And even though Jace would never admit it, he actually loved the experience and was going to repeat some day in the future.

Izzy and Simon were still trying to figure out exactly what they were going to do. Izzy had publicly announced that she was having the baby and that no abortion was going to be made. Simon had also announced via Twitter that he was going to be a 'proud father' in around 7 months. That had settled down things a little, but the couple still had to discuss if they were going to actually keep the baby or if it was going to be given into adoption.

Alec, on the other hand, had tried pulling his own issues aside. He didn't know where Magnus and he stood, but he knew they were definitely not together…at least, not like before. It broke his heart, but he really didn't know what to do. One of his worse fears was coming true and he could just stand there and see it all happen. Magnus had come to mean so much to Alec he was afraid of losing him…and now it was exactly what was happening. Alec had pushed Magnus away and now the designer was walking out of Alec's life. Alec knew it all was too good to be true…his insecurities had got the best of him. Magnus was the best thing that ever happened to Alec. He was amazing, handsome, funny, and just all the good things in his life…while Alec was nothing more than a boring, plain, closeted guy who had nothing to offer. Or at least, that was how Alec saw himself. Alec knew Magnus was going to leave him one day or another…Magnus deserved having the perfect boyfriend. Someone who would make him happy and show the world how amazing he was…Alec couldn't give him that. Magnus deserved better, but Alec wished their relationship had lasted longer.

"You're an idiot" Isabelle said as Alec voiced his thoughts "Magnus is the best thing that happened to you…why are you letting him go?"

"He deserves better, Isabelle" Alec said with a sigh "He deserves so much more than what I can give him…I'm not pulling him away from the happy life he can have"

"If you weren't so stubborn to go to the office you would see he's miserable" Izzy scolded "I've never seen him so depressed…He's moping all the time."

"It surely isn't because of me" Alec said, not really believing it himself.

"You're kidding, right?" Izzy said rolling her eyes "You're all he thinks about…he even designed a new clothing line…It all is black and blue!"

"Look, Izzy….I really appreciate your concern, but I really don't want to deal with it right now"

"Fine" Izzy sighed "Do whatever you want…but just know that running away won't solve anything"

Alec sighed turning to look back at his laptop. He was currently sitting on the sofa of his living room while Izzy lay down on the love seat next to his sofa. This was one of the days Izzy had decided to visit him randomly. She had been doing that quiet a lot lately, mostly because she wanted to check on him and see how he was doing…specially after what happened to Magnus, Izzy didn't want her brother to go back to what he was when his parents kicked him out of the house…Alec had a dark past, darker than he let out, and Izzy didn't want it to repeat itself.

"Alec?" Izzy asked quietly a few minutes later

"What's up?" Alec asked not looking up from his laptop. He was typing furiously, answering the comments he had gotten on the last photos he posted on his blog.

"Would you come with me to the hospital?" She asked carefully

"What?" Alec's head shot up and looked at his sister in alarm "Why do you need to go to the hospital? Is everything alright? Is the baby fine?!"

"Alec, calm down!" Izzy said. Lately Alec had been even more protective over her than before…It was kind of cute, really "I have a Doctor's appointment…Simon can't come with me because he has a meeting with his band…It seems they are getting signed"

"Oh" Alec said relaxing slightly "And you want me to go with you?"

"Yeah well…you're the only one I can ask" Izzy shrugged "But it's ok if you don't want to…I guess I could go on my own-"

"No!" Alec said too quickly "I'll go…When do you need to be there?"

"In about an hour" Izzy said biting her lip nervously "Are you sure? I don't want to bother you"

"Iz…you're my little sister" Alec said softly "If you need me there with you, I will"

"Thank you" Isabelle smiled softly at her.

An hour and 20 minutes later Alec was waiting by the sitting room of the hospital with Isabelle. They were in the maternity wing and there were many pregnant women around them. Most of them were with their partners, others were on their own, and some even had more kids around them. Isabelle looked nervously at them all. She was the youngest girl in the room and some of them seemed to recognize her. Not a surprise her, her posters were all over the city with the clothes Magnus had designed a few months back, and she appeared a few times in the last issue of the _Prestigious_ magazine…

Izzy kept typing her fingers against her knee as she looked around the room and waited for her name to be called. Alec, who was reading a book next to her, started to grow annoyed at the sound her fingers made against her leg.

"Isabelle! Would you chill out?" Alec hissed "It all is going to be alright"

"What if something goes wrong?" Izzy whispered with wide eyes "What if the doctor finds out there's something wrong with the baby?"

"Nothing is going to go wrong" Alec tried to calm her down "The baby will be fine, you'll see"

Just then a small girl with nurse clothes walked inside the sitting room. She had shoulder-length brown hair and her eyes were wide green.

"Isabelle Lightwood?" She called looking up from the clipboard she had in her arms.

Izzy gulped loudly and stood up. Alec followed suit and took her hand, squeezing in a reassuring manner, and both of them walked inside the doctor's office.

Inside the other room there was a small bed against the wall. Isabelle went to sit there while they waited for the doctor to appear. Alec stood beside her, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be alright. A moment later the door opened and a woman walked inside wearing a white coat that doctors were known to use.

"Hello…I'm Catherina" She smiled sweetly "You must Isabelle, right?"

"Yeah" Izzy nodded "This is my brother, Alec"

"Nice to meet you" Alec nodded politely

"Oh no! the pleasure is mine!" Catherina said "It is always a surprise to have famous people here"

"We're not famous" Izzy said with a shrug

"I beg to differ" Catherina said with a smile "I've seen you all in the news this past week…All good things, though"

"Yeah right" Alec snorted, not really intending for everyone to hear, but they did anyways.

"It may not be my place to comment, but for what is worth, I think you and Mr. Bane do a cute couple" she spoke "I have to say…you're a great role model for my son"

"Me?" Alec asked with his eyebrows raised "No…certainly it is someone else"

"No! I clearly remember him talking about your photos" Catherina nodded "When the news came that you and Mr. Bane were an item, it gave him the bravery to come out to us"

"That's really sweet" Isabelle said with a small smile taking place in her lips

"You may not know it Mr. Lightwood…but you affect many people's lives…and not all of them are that bad" Catherina said "Now, let's start with the ultrasound, yeah?"

* * *

Alec found himself sitting by the desk of his studio. He looked out the window and down the streets of New York. Isabelle's doctor's voice kept repeating itself in Alec's mind and he didn't know what else to do. Those words had affected him in a way he never thought possible…was it true? Was he actually affecting other people's life in a positive way? Surely it wasn't him that encouraged Catherina's son to come out….but what if he was? Was that boy going to be the only one? Were there more out there?

He then thought of all the lives he was affecting with his decision…By running away and hiding, he was giving his father what he wanted. He was letting him win…something he had already done and had ended badly for everyone in his family. Was he going to let it happen again? What about everyone else? His siblings…they were being affected as well. Izzy had to deal with both of them. Magnus and Izzy had grown to be good friends and Izzy was always at the magazine building. Alec had refused to go there in the past week because he didn't want to talk to Magnus yet, and since he had no work to do he could do it…but Izzy had to go and she had to handle with Magnus and then come home and she had to handle with her own brother. It wasn't fair for her….she was worrying about them both when she already had too much in her plate. She wanted them to be together, and was working on it, while she still had to deal with her own issues in her own relationship…that was hardly fair for her.

And the one person he was affecting more than anyone was Magnus. Alec kept running away from him, pushing him out of his life...for what? To be happy? No…they were not happy. To be safe? Probably, but where was the safety in losing the only person he cared deeply about? There wasn't any and he was only hurting Magnus more than necessary. Alec had seen the look of hurt that crossed those perfect golden-green eyes when they had last talked to each other…and it was all Alec's fault. True, Magnus had said he would wait for him and Alec was hurting as well…but for once in his life he needed to stand up and face his own demons, otherwise they would never go away.

He thought of ways of how he could get back with Magnus. Surely a small apology would not cut it…no, he needed to show Magnus he was truly sorry and that it would never happen again….Because it couldn't happen again. Alec didn't want to hurt Magnus the way he had hurt him again, and he didn't want to continue running and hurt himself in the way.

Alec looked around the room, trying to find any idea of how to show Magnus what he really meant to him. His eyes stopped at the wall filled with photos and they lighted up when an idea struck him.

* * *

Magnus was at his office sewing some fabric together. He had been working nonstop for days now. Ever since the small fight with Alec he had been drawing new designs and sewing them. A new clothing line was coming to life as he continued to work…and it all was created with the colors black and blue that reminded Magnus so much of the photographer.

Magnus sighed as he stopped the sewing machine. Thoughts of Alec didn't seem to leave his mind and it was driving him crazy. He refused to go looking for Alec, because he was too stubborn for that…but he had promised himself that if Alec showed up at the building then he would talk to him. However Alec hadn't showed up for over a week and it was starting to worry Magnus. Maybe Alec didn't want to talk to him…Maybe Alec was moving on. But it couldn't be true…Magnus talked with Isabelle every day and she was always trying to convince him to go talk to Alec because he was a mess…

Magnus sighed one more time standing up and stretching his sore muscles. He couldn't go talk to Alec…he wasn't brave enough. If Alec was moving on from him, then he was happy…Alec deserved someone who could give him all he wanted. Someone who could wait for him and do as promised. Even though it broke his heart, he wouldn't pull Alec back to him. Magnus was troubled with demons from his past and he couldn't put Alec through that…the blue-eyed boy already had too much on his plate to deal with, he didn't need more.

"Are you going to continue sighing feeling sorry for yourself, or are you going to do something about it?" Camille asked from her place over Magnus's desk.

"I don't know what to do" Magnus shrugged

"Well, I would check his blog" Camille said looking down at her iPhone "you would be surprised at what you find there"

Magnus turned around to face the model with a confused look in his eyes. Camille, however, was already on her feet and walking out of the office. She closed the door behind her, leaving Magnus all alone in the room. The designer turned to look at his desk, where his computer was. He didn't understand what Camille had said, but he couldn't just ignore it. With a small groan of protest he took his place behind his desk and turned on the computer. He then opened a new tab on Google Chrome and typed Alec's blog URL. It took a few minutes to load and Magnus waited impatiently as all the photos loaded. Magnus loved Alec's blog, all the photos he posted were always beautiful…the last photo shocked Magnus, though.

The last post had been done about 15 minutes ago. It was an answer to the challenges Alec had been doing – an idea Magnus had come with. This challenge however was something that caught the designer off guard.

The title read **"**_**Love at first sight"**_ and underneath was a photo of Magnus. He was sitting at one of the tables in the small coffee shop Alec used to work at. Magnus was looking down at his laptop with a thoughtful look on his eyes. You couldn't see his face clearly because of the shadows that fall over his profile…but Magnus knew it was him. This was the day he had seen Alec for the first time and this was the photo Alec had taken of him…

* * *

**Liked it? I hope so :$ haha!**

**Please leave your review below ^^**

**Love you!**

**xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Woohoo! 181 reviews! :D you guys are amazing! thank you so much for all the reviews! and I'm sorry I didn't get to answer to your reviews :P I've been busy with school and I just got to post this chapter right now :P but I did read them all and you guys made me feel happier than I've ever been ^^ so thank you!**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter! :D**

**I own nothing :P**

* * *

Alec walked up to the last floor of the building where he worked for. On the top floor Magnus's office was located and he was nervous as hell as he felt the elevator ascending. His heart was beating so fast he was sure anyone could hear it. His head ached for thinking so much of all the possibilities about how this could end. And he was sweating with nervousness…he was about to see his boyfriend after a week of not talking to him…Magnus. His boyfriend.

"_Could he still call him that?" _Alec Thought.

He didn't know where they stood right now and he wasn't even sure if he had seen the photo yet.

"_What if he hadn't? I'm just going to make a fool of myself going into his office"_

He had texted Camille telling her to tell Magnus to check out his blog

"_What if she hadn't told him? Or worse! What if he had ignored her? He could still be mad at me for what happened 1 week ago."_

The rumors had calmed down and now no one remembered what had happened. But Alec knew Magnus was still hurt…Hell, he still was upset about it all.

But now here he was. He was about to face his problems and try to fix them all. Alec knew posting a single photo on his blog wouldn't solve anything. It didn't even qualify as an apology…That's why he had a bouquet of flowers. They were three different kinds of flowers that meant forgiveness, or at least that was what the lady at the shop had said. Alec hoped she was right. Alec was more than sure that Magnus knew all the meanings of the flowers. Alec also knew that Magnus hated roses because they were "too common" as he had said once, and so Alec didn't buy him any roses. He opted then for Daffodils, Tulips, and Hyacinth. He hoped Magnus would get the message and that it would help in this situation.

When Alec reached the top floor the doors of the elevator opened just in time to see Camille walking out of Magnus's office, which was right in front of the elevator doors. Alec was glad the blindfolds of the office were shut tightly and so no one could see what was happening inside and vice-versa.

Camille saw him as soon as he stepped out of the elevator. Her eyes traveled from his face to the flowers and back up. She raised an eyebrow and walked closer to him.

"I hope you know that forgiveness flowers won't solve everything" Was the first thing she said as she approached him

"I know" Alec said "but I hope they soft things down"

"I'm sure they will" Camille nodded "He's checking the blog now, you don't have much time"

"Good…I need your help" And he told her his plan.

* * *

Magnus was still in shock as he stared at the photo for 5 more minutes. He knew it was him…that was his Armani shirt he loved so much and had worn when he first knew Alec. The title of the photo shocked him the most.

"_**Love at first sight"**_

None of them had used the four-letter-word before…They just weren't there yet. Their relationship had gone slow. They knew they cared for each other deeply, but they never used the word "Love" towards each other because none of them was sure if it was really love…But here was Alec, telling the world he loved him…he had said it was love at first sight, or at least that's what the photo explained.

Had Alec really loved him from the very first moment he saw Magnus? It made the designer wonder…He never actually thought about it. He remembered hearing the click of the camera and seeing the flash, but he never thought too deeply into it. He now knew that Alec didn't take photos unless it was something he really liked…Had he liked Magnus so much when he saw him to take a photo of him? Apparently he did because he had taken the photo…and kept it.

He stared at the photo for a couple of moments more when the door of his office opened. Someone walked inside, but Magnus didn't pay attention at who it was. A girl, he thought as he heard the sound of heels against the floor of his office.

Suddenly, a bouquet of flowers was placed on top of his desk, covering the screen of his computer and breaking him away from his staring contest with the photo.

Magnus looked at the flowers with curiosity. They were a mix of white tulips, purple hyacinth, and daffodils.

"These were outside" Camille said grinning at Magnus "They were addressed for you"

And then she turned around and walked out of the room. Magnus stared at the flowers even more shocked now. Everything that was happening was so confusing. Magnus took notice of the colors of the flowers. These were apology flowers.

"_The photo and now flowers... What does it mean?"_ He thought as he noticed a small note attached to the bouquet of flowers.

He took the white note in his hands and saw the small message that was written inside. He recognized the handwriting. He would recognize that from miles away, but the two words that were written in there confused him even more.

"_**Come Outside"**_

What does it mean? Outside? Outside of his office or the building?

Magnus's eyes traveled from the flowers, to the photo on his computer, to the door of his office. He took a deep breath and made his decision. Magnus stood up and walked towards the door, opening it, and stepping outside.

The first thing he noticed was that the floor was deserted. All the doors that lead towards offices and studios were closed, leaving the hall empty. It was strange for everyone to be gone considering they had all been here when he came into the building. He took a look around when he saw him.

He was standing in front of the elevator doors. He was wearing his black hoodie and some faded jeans combined with black converse. His hands were playing with a loose thread of his sweater as he looked up nervously, biting his lower lip.

"Alec" Magnus breathed as he saw the man who had been in his thoughts the whole week.

Alec didn't answer. He just looked at Magnus and indicated him to step closer…and he did. Alec waited until Magnus was close enough to him, and when Magnus was just a few steps away from him he took a deep breath and started talking.

"I'm so sorry Magnus" he said softly "I never wanted you to feel as if I was denying our relationship, which I wasn't…I was just too scared. My whole life I've been running away from who I was and now that finally something good came of it, I was so afraid I lost it…I screwed royally, I know. But you need to know I never meant to hurt you. I never meant for you to feel as if I thought everything else was more important than us…I never meant to l-lose you"

Alec's voice caught on his last sentence as tears welled up in his eyes, but he refused to cry. He had cried enough these past days. So instead, he just looked up and stared into Magnus's eyes that were staring at him with such intensity that Alec had to look down.

"Oh you stupid boy" Magnus said shaking his head "You never lost me…and I'm sorry as well. I'm sorry because I let my jealousy towards Jace lead me and made me take the most ridiculous decision I've ever taken…It's not your fault Alec, I screwed up as well…and I'm so sorry for making you believe this was all your fault"

"It was, though" Alec said "I didn't want the world to know about us…I was a coward-"

"That's my boyfriend you're talking about, don't be rude"

That made Alec shut up. He looked at Magnus with wide eyes as the elder man stared at him back. Their eyes were reflecting in each other eyes and they both could see that there was pure sincerity in what they were saying. Their eyes reflected nothing but what they felt right now and it all showed love, regret, hurt, and many emotions more that could not be described.

Magnus took another step closer and opened his arms wide. Alec smiled with teary eyes and stepped inside his arms, wrapping his own arms around Magnus's waist and burying his face on his chest.

Magnus hugged Alec back, holding him tightly against his body as if afraid that if he let go Alec would be taken away from him.

He felt his shirt get wet and he noticed Alec's body was shaking with sobs as he cried against his chest. Magnus buried his face on the space between Alec's shoulder and neck and let himself cry together with his love.

"I'm so sorry" Alec kept repeating over and over again "So, so sorry"

"No, don't" Magnus whispered "I'm sorry too"

Magnus broke apart and brought Alec's face closer to him. They looked at each other in the eye, their foreheads touching until Alec leaned up and captured Magnus's lips in his.

The kiss was soft and gentle, treated as if it was something precious that would break if they were too rough. In that soft kiss all of their hurt melted away and was replaced with pure love. No tongue was used. Just their lips pressed together as they cherished it with all of their beings.

And they both knew in that moment that no matter what, they would always have each other to deal with everything. They promised themselves they wouldn't let their insecurities take the best of them and that they would deal with everything as it came…together.

* * *

**Awwwn! Liked it? :$ I hope it was enough! I'm a sucker for a good fluff, so I hope I did good with this one? :)**

**Please leave your reviews below and tell me what you think of my story ^^ If you had any suggestions about the story, let me know! :D And lets see if we reach the 200 reviews for next chapter, what do you say? Can we?**

**Love you all!**

**xxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**first of all, I'm so sorry it took me a few days to update :O I had been busy with school :P but I really hope you enjoy this chapter ^^** **I can't believe we have already reached chapter 20 :O It feels just like yesterday when I came with the idea for this story :$**

**Thank you all for sticking around since day one! :D thanks for all the reviews and support I have had :) You guys rock! Can't believe we reached the 207 reviews :O**

**I really hope you like this chapter! :D**

**I own nothing :P**

* * *

Alec and Magnus were lying on Alec's sofa watching re-runs of Project Runway. Alec wasn't too fond of the show, but Magnus seemed to love it, so Alec left it on. They were cuddling together in the sofa. Magnus was lying horizontally with his head resting on top of Alec's lap. The photographer was running his hand over his boyfriend's hair. The motion seemed to relax both of them. There was something about playing with the elder man's hair – with gel or without it – that made him content. And Magnus enjoyed the feeling of Alec's fingers against his head.

Magnus sighed in pleasure and Alec smiled. The moment, however, was ruined when the doorbell rang. Magnus groaned as Alec started to stand up.

"Don't go" Magnus whined "Just ignore it"

"It could be Izzy" Alec said softly

"Or it could be a serial killer" Magnus said

"I'll be careful" Alec chuckled giving his boyfriend a small kiss on the lips.

The blue-eyed boy stood up and went to open the door of his apartment. As expected, Isabelle was standing behind the door. Surprisingly Simon, Jace, and Clary were there with her.

"Hey brother!" Izzy smiled making her way inside

"What are you doing here?" Alec asked as he let his siblings and their partners in

"We came to visit you!" Izzy said brightly

"Why? Are you busy?" Jace asked with a smirk

"Actually we were!" Magnus called from the couch "But you came before anything could happen"

"Magnus!" Alec cried, his cheeks flaming red "We were doing nothing" he confirmed to his friends

"Yet" Magnus added with a smirk standing up from the sofa and walking to reach them all.

"Ew" Was all Jace said while the others tried not to laugh at Alec's embarrassment.

"But really!" Izzy cut in "I'm glad you're both here!"

"And why would that be?" Magnus asked raising an eyebrow

"We're going out!" Izzy said with a huge grin "Like a triple date!"

"No" Alec said instantly

"Come on!" Clary whined "Do you know how hard it was to convince Jace to go to the amusement park?"

"We're going to the amusement park?" Magnus asked, his eyes gleaming with excitement

"Oh no!" Alec groaned "We're not going there!"

"And just why not Alexander?" Magnus pouted "It'll be fun!"

"There are people out there!" Alec cried

"So?" Jace asked crossing his arms against his chest

"We could be photographed" Alec stated

"I thought you were comfortable with being out in the public" Simon said raising an eyebrow

"I came out…that doesn't mean I'm comfortable with people noticing what I do" Alec said in a matter-of-fact tone

"But people need to believe you two are together" Clary complained

"Why?" Alec asked

"Alexander, a photo won't be enough to show people who you are dating" Magnus stated softly

"Alec we have been on the spotlight ever since the news came out" Izzy explained "We all know who did it! Our father wants to tear us apart"

"He thought Clary didn't know about my past" Jace spoke "He thought she would leave me after seeing where I come from"

"I would never do that, though" Clary reassured him with a soft smile

"And he thought Simon would leave me after finding out about the baby" Izzy said "And he probably wanted you and Magnus to break up"

"He did" Alec said looking down at his hands

"But we're back together" Magnus said taking Alec's hands in his

"But people are starting to question us" Izzy continued "They think we really will break up"

"I don't see how it matters" Alec said with a sigh "we're not breaking up, that's all that should matter"

"But we can't give the satisfaction to dad of believing we are" Izzy insisted

"And you think going to an amusement park will help?" Alec asked crossing his arms

"My manager suggested it" Jace said "She said we should be photographed together a couple of times for people to believe it"

"I think it is a good plan" Magnus said nodding

"And how are we doing it?" Alec sighed

"Three dates" Izzy said "We need to be seen on 3 different places with our partners in the next couple of weeks"

"First the amusement park" Simon listed

"Next Jace's movie premiere" Clary continued

"And lastly a place of our own choice!" Izzy beamed "So what do you say?"

"I'm in!" Magnus said immediately

"And how are we making sure we are photographed?" Alec asked, still not sure of the plan

"I'm sending out a tweet" Izzy said "The media will follow instantly!"

"Alright" Alec sighed "Fine! We're going!"

Isabelle and Clary beamed while Magnus cheered.

Magnus insisted he needed to get ready so they didn't leave after an hour had gone by. They reached the amusement part soon after they left and they were instantly surrounded by many lights, sounds, and people. Alec had taken his camera with him and he was taking pictures of everything he saw.

"Alright!" Izzy called with a bright smile "Photo time!"

Magnus wrapped his arm around Izzy's shoulders and Izzy dragged Jace with her while Simon took a photo with Izzy's phone. Izzy had insisted that the most famous people in the group appeared in the photo because they would get the most attention.

Izzy took her phone back from Simon and tweeted it instantly.

_**Izzy_Lightwood: Triple date! [photo] **_

Soon afterwards they all made their way around the park and started to enjoy their triple date.

They started noticing the paparazzi really soon after the tweet had been sent and they all acted even more couple-ish.

Jace and Clary kissed every chance they got. Simon had wrapped his arms around Izzy's waist, his hands resting protectively over her stomach, as they walked together. Magnus had his arm wrapped around Alec's waist and he would give him small pecks on the lips every once in a while.

They had decided to ride some games together. They took a big roller coaster first and it ended with Simon, Magnus, and Clary being nauseous. Alec and Jace wanted to ride it one more time, but they were pulled away from it by their dates. After riding some more games together each couple got separated in the park. Simon took Izzy to buy some cotton candy. Jace tried to win a stuffed animal for Clary, and Magnus and Alec just walked around the park hand in hand.

* * *

"Hello!" the girl that was selling the cotton candy said "What can I get for you?"

"Just one cone of cotton candy, please" Simon said taking his wallet out.

"I'll have it right out" she said, smiling brightly and batting her eyelashes in Simon's direction.

Izzy frowned at the girl, noticing she hadn't noticed her. She was never the kind of girl that got jealous, and she had never had a reason to get jealous of other girl flirting with Simon. But somehow, now knowing that Simon was the father of her child, she grew even more protective of their relationship. She wanted the world to know Simon was hers and he was taken.

With that in mind, she wrapped her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly. He wrapped his own arm around her shoulders instantly, bringing her even closer to his body. Izzy smiled, leaning up to kiss his jaw, making sure the girl saw.

"H-Here you go" the girl said not daring to look up and blushing furiously.

"Thank you" Simon took it, giving her the money, and they left soon after.

They walked in silence, still in their little embrace, and sharing the cotton candy happily. After a moment of just walking in silence, Simon decided to break the silence.

"What was all that about?" He asked looking down at Izzy

"I don't know what you're talking about" Izzy said with an innocent smile

"Of course you don't" Simon said rolling his eyes, but a smirk was growing on his face "You were jealous, weren't you?"

"Of course not!" Izzy snorted "As if I had reasons to be jealous…I don't, right?"

"Of course not" Simon smiled, giving his girlfriend a sweet kiss on the lips.

* * *

Jace and Clary made their way around the loud stalls filled with individual games. Each stall had different games and different prices. One, though, caught Clary's attention. It was a huge stuffed panda. Clary's favorite animal had always been the panda, and she had fallen in love instantly with the stuffed animal.

"What is it?" Jace asked, noticing Clary had stopped walking.

"Oh nothing" Clary said "I just thought that panda is cute"

"I guess" Jace shrugged, not seeing what the big deal was with a stuffed animal

"My favorite animal was always the panda" Clary said looking up at Jace, trying to get him to catch what she was saying

"Alright…" Jace said confused. He then looked down at Clary and understood instantly "Oh! Do you want it?"

"That would be nice" Clary nodded "But it is too hard to get, don't worry"

"Nothing is too hard for me" Jace said with a smirk.

He approached the stall and told the guy that was there he wanted to give it a try. The guy gave Jace three small balls and told him he had to make all the bottles that were lined up in a perfect pyramid fall. Jace nodded with a confident smile.

He took the first ball and threw it, making the top half of the tower fall. He then threw the second ball, aiming at the right side of the bottom of the pyramid and made all the bottles on that side fall. He then threw the last one at the other side and made the last bottles fall.

He smirked down at Clary as she clapped happily at him. The man, looking impressed that Jace had actually done it, asked what price he would like to take. Clary pointed happily at the stuffed panda and the man gave it to her.

People around them had been watching them as they played. Everyone recognized Jace because of his movies, and some even recognized Clary for her designs. None of them paid attention to the people around them though. They didn't notice all the photos being taken, or all the whispers going around. They just focused on each other as they continued to enjoy the rest of the night.

* * *

"I've never been in an amusement park" Magnus said as he walked with Alec around the park, his hand holding the photographer's tightly.

"Are you serious?" Alec asked looking up at him in surprise

"Yeah well" Magnus shrugged "My parents would never bother to take me to one…and my foster parents weren't that loving either"

"My parents never took us either" Alec said "My siblings and I would always sneak out and go on our own"

"I never took you as the kind of guy who would sneak out of the house" Magnus smirked

"Not by choice" Alec chuckled "Most of the time I just went along to check that my siblings didn't get themselves killed"

"The chaperone of your own siblings" Magnus laughed

"My whole life" Alec nodded with a smile

"That's so sad" Magnus chuckled

"I never minded" Alec shrugged.

They stopped walking and just turned to stare at each other. Alec smiled softly at his boyfriend, who returned the smile. Alec leaned up, wrapping his arms around Magnus's neck, and pressing his lips against his. Magnus closed his eyes, wrapping his own arms around Alec's waist, and responding to the kiss. Magnus's response made Alec press harder against Magnus's lips, forcing them open. Their tongues collided together in a sweet kiss.

"You know they're taking photos of us, right?" Magnus asked breaking apart for air.

"I do" Alec said giving Magnus another soft kiss "and I don't care"

Later the three couples reunited on the Ferris Wheel. They waited in line and each of them took a cabin on their own. Once they were all seated, the wheel started to move and allowed them to have a great view of the whole city.

"It is so beautiful" Magnus breathed out as he looked at all the lights of the city.

Alec agreed silently. He took his camera out and took some pictures of the view. He then turned to look at Magnus, who was looking down at the city with wide eyes. He smiled fondly at the scene and took a picture.

Magnus turned around to face Alec as he heard the click of the photo. He smiled at his boyfriend as he noticed him put his camera down with a guilty look on his face.

"You need to stop taking photos of me when I'm not paying attention" Magnus said with a smirk

"But they're the best" Alec complained.

Magnus chuckled, wrapping his arm around Alec's shoulders and bringing him closer to his body. Alec cuddled against Magnus, resting his head in the space between Magnus's neck and shoulder.

"I love you" Alec sighed contently.

Magnus was taken by surprised. They hadn't said those three words to each other yet. But now that Alec said them aloud it only made sense. None of them could see each other with another man. They were happy together. And even though they were so different, they were meant to be together.

"I love you too"

* * *

**Awwwn! :$ haha!**

**I added some Clace and Sizzy, which I hope you enjoyed ^^ I'm a sucker for fluffs, as you might already know! so hopefully you liked it enough to review! ^^**

**Love you!**

**xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey! :D Thank you all for helping me reach the 226 reviews :O I couldn't believe it when I saw it! Unfortunately, I wasn't able to answer to them because they were too much :P I just got out of exams and now I've been really busy with school and getting home really late :P But I do read them!**

**I wrote this real quick while waiting for my brother to get out of his tutoring classes, so hopefully you like it :)**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

The new issue of the _Prestigious Magazine_ had been out for a few days already. It had been a hit just as the last one had been. However, all of their copies had been sold the first day it was out. It was unbelievable for anyone who worked at the magazine. It was the first fashion magazine that had been sold out on the day it was out. The fame of the magazine had increased half of its normal number with all the news about Magnus and Alec. Magnus's clothes were selling like mad, Alec's photos were getting more views, and everything was just getting better and better for their professions.

With the new magazine also came a preview to Magnus's new clothing line. Everyone already knew that he was working on something. However he hadn't told anyone what it all was about. He now had released the main idea for his clothing line and people were getting anxious to see how everything would turn out.

The magazine showed a small interview, it only took a page on the whole magazine, but it was enough for people to start making guesses about how it all was going to be. On the interview he had stated that a person had inspired him to design the whole clothing line and that all the pieces represented many different feelings, such as love, heart-break, and lust. He had also revealed that the main colors of said clothing line were going to be blue and black. Those were enough clues to get the whole population that loved Magnus start guessing who could possibly be Magnus's inspiration.

The whole clothing line was turning better than what Magnus expected. There was still a lot to do and he had only got some of the designs completed. There already were 2 outfits that were complete while other 3 still had a few touches that should be made. The whole clothing line consisted of 23 different outfits and he was going to show it on The Fashion Week of that year. Magnus was slowly running out of time, but he wasn't worried. That's how he worked. He worked much better under pressure. But now he was spending his time to get those outfits ready.

That was where Alec found him on a Monday morning when he reached the magazine's building. Magnus was on the sewing room, where he had spent the whole weekend sewing pieces of fabric together and finishing outfits.

When Alec walked inside the room he found Magnus's back directed at him, and he was leaning down on a sewing machine as he moved and sewed together some blue fabric. Magnus seemed oblivious of Alec's presence and that made the photographer grin. He slammed the door closed making Magnus jump on his seat.

Magnus cursed as he sewed the fabric on the wrong way and turned around with a deathly glare to see who had scared him like that. His glare disappeared as soon as he saw Alec's innocent blue eyes looking at him. Alec had his hands on his pockets and looking at him with wide eyes. When Magnus raised an eyebrow at him Alec just shrugged giving him that sweet smile that made Magnus's knees give out. Good thing he was sitting down.

"What was that for?" Magnus demanded, trying to sound angry but failing miserably.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Alec said with another shrug.

"Just so you know" Magnus said turning back to the sewing machine "I have to re-do this"

"What is it anyways?" Alec asked stepping closer to his boyfriend.

"A blazer" Magnus said "But I'm just starting…I still have a lot to do and it'll look so much better than this"

"Well I wouldn't know" Alec said "You always I have a terrible eye for fashion"

"That you do darling" Magnus chuckled "Anyways, what brings you here?"

"You've been working non-stop all week" Alec stated with a small pout "I came to see my boyfriend since I haven't seen him since Friday! And that just for an hour"

"I'm sorry darling" Magnus said looking up with an apologetic look "But you know I have to get all this together"

"I know" Alec sighed "Anyways, I have to go in half-an-hour…you keep working and I'll just hang around"

"Where do you have to be in half-an-hour?" Magnus asked finally getting off the sewing points he got wrong and continued with his work.

"I'm going out for lunch" Alec shrugged, taking a seat next to Magnus and watching silently as he worked.

"Going out for lunch with who? Should I be worried?" Magnus asked looking up for a minute to raise his eyebrow and then went back to his work.

"Probably…but not for the reasons you think" Alec answered "I'm having lunch with my mother"

Magnus stopped sewing, turning off the machine, and turning to look at his boyfriend…and all in two seconds. He looked at his boyfriend with worried eyes, searching on his face, trying to find any emotion that would help him decipher what the photographer felt.

"I didn't know you were in contact with her" Magnus said finally, not looking away from Alec.

"I wasn't" Alec answered "She called me yesterday…said she wanted to talk to me and we agreed to meet today"

"And…you're alright with that?" Magnus asked concerned. He knew how Alec felt towards his parents and he worried about him.

"I'm not exactly happy" Alec shrugged "but I'm giving her a chance…see where it takes us"

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No, it's alright" Alec said "You keep working and we'll call tonight"

Magnus nodded silently, still a bit concerned, but let it go all the same. They talked for a couple of minutes until Alec decided it was better for him to start making his way towards the restaurant where he was going to meet with his mother.

Alec took a shaky breath as he stepped through the door and inside the restaurant. It took him a moment to find his mother, but he did. She was sitting on one of the tables at the far corners of the restaurant, as far away of the windows as possible. Alec made his way towards the table and took his seat quietly.

"Hello Alexander" Maryse Lightwood said "I'm glad you made it"

"I said I would" Alec shrugged looking down at the table.

There was a tight silence between the two when the waitress came to take their order and each asked for what they wanted.

It wasn't until their food was brought to them that Maryse tried to start a conversation once again with her son.

"Alexander-"

"It's Alec" the photographer cut in "Everyone calls me that"

"Very well" Maryse said with pursed lips "_Alec, _I would like to apologize"

"Whatever you are apologizing for?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow

"For what we – Robert and I – did to you" Maryse said, wincing at the name of the man she was married to.

"You mean kicking me out?" Alec asked with a serious face "I'm over it"

"That doesn't mean I shouldn't apologize" Maryse insisted

"It's too late for that mother" Alec said "What is done is done. You kicked me out. I accepted it…It hurt yeah, but I wasn't going to dwell on it for too long. I forgave you long ago…that does not mean it all is going to go back to how it was"

"I wasn't expecting it to be" Maryse said "I just wanted you to know that I really am sorry for what I did to you…I cannot talk for your father, but I am. And I want you to know you are welcome to our house any time you want"

"Thank you" Alec said softly.

The rest of their lunch was like that. They talked quietly, rather slow, trying to catch up but not really letting much out. Alec wasn't about to run into his mother's arms once she apologized and she knew that, but accepting it and trying to work on it was the first step of getting it all right on track.

Once they were done with their lunch, Maryse paid for it all and they got ready to part.

"Before you leave I wanted to ask you something" Maryse said stopping Alec from getting up and walking away "Are you happy?"

"What?" Alec asked confused

"Are you happy?" Maryse repeated "I've seen the news. I know about Magnus…are you happy? Does he make you happy?"

"Yes" Alec said instantly "He is everything…I've never been this happy in years"

"I'm glad" Maryse nodded "I'm glad you've found someone and I really hope you two are happy with each other"

"Really?" Alec asked in disbelief "T-Thanks"

"I'm planning on having a family dinner on Friday. Jace and Isabelle already agreed and they are bringing Simon and Clary" Maryse explained standing up "You should bring Magnus"

And with that she was gone.

* * *

**What do you think? Not the longest nor the best chapter, but it is an update :) I'll have a lot of time to write since I have to wait for my brother for his tutoring classes, so hopefully I'll be able to update soon!**

**Also, I've been thinking about starting a new fanfic...but I'm still not sure :P meh, we'll see! :P**

**Please review! :D **

**Love you!**

**xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**I would like to apologize for updating my fanfic this late :P I was expecting to post the next chapter sooner, but unfortunately I couldn't :P Please forgive me for the delay haha!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! :D You guys are amazing and I love you all ^^ You have no idea how happy you make me with your lovely comments! :D**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! I own nothing :P**

* * *

Friday came even faster than Alec would have expected. Alec had told Magnus on Wednesday about the dinner with his mother and siblings. He had expected Magnus to decline, say something about having to work on his clothing line or the magazine, just so Alec could have an excuse not to go to the dinner. It wasn't that Alec didn't want to go…ok, maybe he did, but not because he disliked the idea of seeing his mother and all of his siblings gathered for dinner. The real reason was because he was scared of how it all would go. If Magnus was going to be there Alec didn't want to know what his mother's reaction would be. She had said it was alright with it and had apologized for what happened years ago, and technically she had already met the designer, but it still put Alec on the edge.

Unfortunately, Magnus had been delighted with the idea of having dinner with Alec's family. He said something about liking the idea of being properly introduced to his family. Alec had replied that technically his whole family already knew him.

"Not formally and not to your Mother" Magnus had said "Come on Alec, stop being such a party popper"

Alec had just rolled his eyes and gone to call his mother, telling her they were coming on Friday.

And now Friday was here. They were supposed to be at Alec's mother house at 6pm and it was not 5pm…Alec was already ready to go and was just waiting for Magnus to finish getting ready.

"Darling, what do you think about this one?" Magnus asked walking out of his closet with yet another outfit.

"Magnus that's the fifth outfit you've put on in the past half-an-hour" Alec groaned leaning against Magnus's bed.

"Because the last four were not good enough" Magnus complained "Come on Alec, just tell me what you think…I really want to make an outstanding impression"

"You always make an outstanding impression no matter what you're wearing" Alec sighed getting up on his elbows to look at his boyfriend

"Why thank you sweetheart, you flatter me" Magnus smirked "But I really want to make a good impression on your mother…don't you think bright colors would be too much?"

Alec stayed silent and watched carefully Magnus's outfit. He was wearing khaki fitted pants, a white button-down shirt. Alec wrinkled his nose and shook his head. He stood up and walked over to Magnus, wrapping his arms around the designer's waist.

"Didn't know you owned something like this" Alec said with a smile "So plain, so normal…"

"I found it by a chance" Magnus shrugged "Didn't know I owned it until this morning"

"Well it isn't you" Alec said "I don't want you to make an impression on my mother with someone you're not"

"I won't be changing" Magnus insisted "Just…tone down my clothes a little bit"

"Change them" Alec said pulling his boyfriend closer "Wear those tight leather pants you love so much and the most flashy and glittery neon shirt you own"

"But what about your mother" Magnus murmured wrapping his arms around Alec's neck

"She'll have to accept you with your glitter and everything…because that's the man I fell in love with"

"I love you" Magnus grinned and pulled Alec in for a kiss.

When they pulled back Magnus walked inside his closet one more time and changed his outfit. When he walked out, he was wearing black leather super-skinny pants, a lime green tank-top, and a purple button-up shirt over it that was left with all the buttons open. Magnus matched his outfit with bright green knee-high boots. He twirled around, showing Magnus his outfit to Alec. The photographer gave an approving nod and smiled widely. Magnus grinned and made his way towards the bathroom. He applied his make-up and styled his hair in spikes. He added glitter on his hair and a little bit on his eye-shadow.

It was 5:45pm by the time Magnus finished, which was his personal record since he always took more than an hour getting ready.

"So? What do you think?" Magnus asked standing in front of his boyfriend and putting a ridiculous pose.

"You look amazing" Alec grinned wrapping his arms around the designer's neck and kissing him on the lips softly.

"We're already late, darling" Magnus whispered as he placed another kiss on the photographer's awaiting lips "We should get going"

They broke apart and walked down the building where Magnus's apartment was found. They took a cab and headed towards Alec's old house. It wasn't that far away and when they reached it, it was only 6:05pm. Five minutes late barely counted so Alec wasn't too faced about it. However, when they reached the front door the nerves kicked in. Alec's hands got sweaty and he started shaking. Magnus took one of his hands and twirled their fingers together. He gave him a reassurance squeeze and smiled softly at him.

"It'll be alright darling" Magnus said "You have nothing to worry about"

"I know" Alec said "I just….I don't want to repeat what happened before"

"It won't" Magnus said pulling the photographer against his chest "She apologized and said she wanted to start again…Everything's going to be alright"

"I hope so"

Alec sighed and stepped away from Magnus. They smiled at each other and then turned back to the front door. Their hands were still clasped tightly together. Alec rang the door-bell and waiting for someone to open the door.

A few seconds later the door flew open and showed Izzy standing there. She was wearing a white skirt that reached a bit higher of her knee. She was also wearing a light sky-blue blouse. She was also wearing high heels the same color of her blouse.

"Magnus! Alec!" Izzy exclaimed happily "Glad you made it!"

"Hello Isabelle" Magnus greeted her "Good to see you"

"Come on in! You're the last ones to come"

They stepped inside the house and Izzy lead them to the living room where everyone was hanging around, except for Maryse Lightwood who was in the kitchen finishing dinner. Everyone greeted each other and they sat together just chatting and catching up.

"The movie premier is the Tuesday after this one" Jace was saying "You already have your plane tickets, don't you?"

"We do" Simon nodded "Izzy and me, that is"

"Magnus and I do as well" Alec nodded

"We'll be arriving on Saturday and spend a few days sight-seeing" Magnus said with a huge grin.

Just then Maryse Lightwood walked into the living room, cleaning her hands on the apron she was wearing. She smiled warmly at Alec and Magnus and both of them stood up to greet her. They shared small 'hellos' and Alec and her mother hugged briefly. Maryse informed them all that dinner would be served in ten minutes and then she disappeared back into the kitchen.

"Oh! Simon and I have news" Izzy said as Alec and Magnus sat back down. "Is about the baby"

Simon had taken her hands in his and was looking down at the floor. He looked up briefly to smile at her and then turned his eyes back down, not daring to look at anyone in the eye. Alec and Jace had already had their "big brother talk" with him and it was far from pleasant. They both were pretty pissed because he had gotten their little sister pregnant, but at least they didn't beat him up.

"Is everything alright with it?" Alec asked carefully, his brows furrowing with concern.

"Everything is great" Izzy said "I had a doctor appointment yesterday and it looks like it all is alright"

"That's good to hear" Clary said with a bright smile

"So what are these news about?" Jace asked from besides Clary.

"We've decided what to do with it" Isabelle said carefully, seizing everyone's reaction to her words, so far nothing too bad "And we're keeping it"

For a moment everything was silent and then Clary squealed happily and went to hug Izzy and Simon. The rest of them stood up and went to congratulate the couple as well.

"I'm happy for you Izzy" Alec said as he hugged his little sister

"Thanks" Izzy smiled softly

"I can't believe I'm going to be an uncle" Jace said "I'll be the coolest uncle ever, of course"

"No-uh" Magnus said "That would be me! I'll make her all the clothes she wants!"

"So?" Jace asked crossing his arms "I'll introduce her to all the cool people in Hollywood"

"And she'll love me forever because she'll look fabulous while meeting them all"

"Ok stop right there" Simon interjected "We don't even know if it is a girl…it could be a boy and I'm not letting any of you near my child"

"You know what's funny?" Clary said to Isabelle "Magnus, Jace, and Alec have to fight for the role of favorite uncle while I already have mine as favorite aunt assured"

Magnus, Jace, and Simon continued to argue with each other while Alec, Clary, and Isabelle just looked at them and shook their heads. Alec chuckled as Jace and Magnus continued to insult each other briefly.

"They're like kids sometimes" Alec said

"I know, right?" Izzy exclaimed with a small giggle

"Anyways, what would you like to have, Isabelle?" Clary spoke "A boy or a girl?"

"Well…I guess a girl would be nice" Izzy said "I could dress her up and everything, it would be perfect! But I think Simon wants a boy"

Alec was about to say something, but they all were cut-off by the door-bell ringing. Everyone stopped talking, including Jace and Magnus, and looked around in confusion.

"I didn't know we were expecting someone else" Alec said with a frown

"That's because we weren't" Jace answered frowning as well.

Jace was about to walk towards the door when Maryse walked outside of the kitchen and told them all she would answer the door.

A few minutes later they all heard the door open and Maryse gasping with surprise.

"What are you doing here?!" Maryse snapped making everyone even more alert of what was going on.

The person on the other side of the door answered, but none could understand what was being said or recognize the voice. They heard Maryse protest and then heavy footsteps walking down the halls with Maryse's heels following close behind.

Everyone was standing near the entrance of the living room and waiting for whoever was coming. They were not expecting the person who came inside, however.

"What's going on here?" Robert Lightwood demanded as he stood in front of everyone at the living room's entrance.

* * *

**:O ooooh! cliff-hanger :$ Hopefully I won't leave you waiting for too long :P Hope you liked this chapter! :D tell me what you think of it with a review! :D **

**Also, I have a question...A Guest reviewer keeps telling me about something about a Malec version of Midnight Flowers :O I don't know what that is :$ haha! so could you explain? It sounds interesting and I'm sure I could work on something :D**

**And something else! I started a new project! :D Some of you probably already saw it, but some haven't...so I'll tell you! :D It's called "Malec Prompts" and basically they are one-shots inspired in the ideas you give me! :D You leave a review or send me a PM with your idea and I choose some of them to write a one-shot and publish it there! :D**

**Make sure to check it out, yeah? and send me your ideas! I'm sure you all have great ones! :D**

**That's about it...Hope you liked it! please review!**

**love you all!**

**xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**No matter how much I try to update fast, I never can *sigh* I'm sorry for keeping you waiting :P But here's the new chapter!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I was not able to answer them, but I read them all :) It really means a lot to me! can't believe we've reached the 252 reviews :O So I thank you all ^^ **

**Hope you like this chapter! :D I own nothing :P**

* * *

"Robert!" Maryse Lightwood exclaimed walking behind him and inside the living room "I told you to leave!"

"This is my house! I have the right to walk in here as I please!" Robert snapped back "Now someone better explain what is going on here?"

"Family dinner" Isabelle said taking a step forward, a frown drawn in her face.

Both, Alec and Jace, took a step forward too. They pushed Isabelle behind their backs trying to protect her from their own father. Alec had told Jace what had happened many weeks back when they had had the photo-shoot for Magnus's magazine. After the photo-shoot was over and everyone but Magnus and Alec were gone, Maryse and Robert Lightwood had arrived home yelling at each other. Robert had hit Maryse and then Alec had intervened so the man didn't hurt his mother anymore. Robert and Alec had gotten into a fist fight but Magnus had stopped Robert and threated him to send him to prison if he didn't leave. Robert had left in the end, but not without promising he would be back. None had told a think to Isabelle, because they all knew she would worry too much. After the whole issue about all of their secrets getting out, they knew Izzy would do anything to get their father in prison.

"It seems as if my invitation got lost in the mail" Robert said with a cold glare directed at his two older sons.

"You weren't invited" Jace said crossing his arms across his chest.

"Now Jonathan, that's not the way you should talk to your father"

"You're not my father!" Jace hissed "You lost the title when you kicked Alec out of the house"

"You're talking about that fag?" Robert snarled pointing at Alec.

"Don't you dare call him that!" Isabelle exclaimed, moving to step between her brothers but Simon held her back.

"You idiot! How dare you come here and insult Alec!" Izzy continued to scream while Simon tried to calm her down "You ruined our lives! We know it was you who sold our stories! I hope you rot in hell!"

"Isabelle! That's enough" Maryse exclaimed making everyone turn silent.

They all stared at each other for a moment. Isabelle was still fuming with rage. Simon had his arm protectively over her waist and was holding her back so she didn't hurt anyone in the room. Jace was glaring at his father so hard that if looks could kill Robert would be long dead. Clary was right behind Jace, ready to stop him if he decided to hit his father. Alec was shaking besides Jace. Not only with rage, but his father's words still hurt him. Magnus had noticed that and had taken his position besides him. They were holding hands behind Alec's back and Magnus was trying to give his boyfriend some comfort.

"I think you should leave, Robert" Maryse spoke softly, breaking the silence.

"I'm not leaving" Robert stated

"Robert, please" Maryse whispered putting her hand on the man's shoulder.

She was pushed back by the same man who hissed "Don't touch me". Maryse fell against the wall, hurting her back. Jace and Alec went to take a step towards their mother to help her, but with a single look she stopped them. Robert had his back towards them, and they realize what Maryse was trying to do. She was keeping his attention away from them so he wouldn't hurt any of them.

"I told you it wouldn't end so easily" Robert hissed stepping closer to the woman who used to be his wife "You thought you could get rid of me so fast? Not a chance!"

"Stay away from me and my children!" Maryse snapped "Or I swear I'll call the cops!"

"You are not going to do that"

And before anyone could react, Robert had hit Maryse across the face. She cried in pain and fell to the floor with the impact. The ring Robert used had made a cut across Maryse's cheek and small drops of blood ran down the injury.

And then hell broke loose. Jace launched himself against Robert. He was taken by surprise and fell to the floor. Jace kicked him one time on the stomach, making the man moan in pain.

Alec had run to his mother's side. Simon let Isabelle run and she kneeled next to her mother as well. Simon and Clary were soon by their side.

"Simon, take Izzy, Clary and mom away from here" Alec ordered as he helped his mother stand up.

"No! don't!" Maryse said "He'll just hurt you"

"We'll be fine" Alec assured her "Simon, go! And call the cops"

Simon nodded and helped Maryse walk out of the room while Robert didn't notice. Isabelle and Clary tried to protest, but they followed behind Simon anyways. Alec turned back towards the scene that was happening between his brother and father. Magnus had managed to keep Jace away from their father, who had finally managed to stand up. Jace had a cut on his cheek, really similar to the one their mother had just gotten. He was also rubbing the back of his head, alerting Alec that his brother had hit his head.

"You're going to regret that!" Robert threatened as he glared at Jace.

Robert went to tackle Jace to the ground, but was intercepted by Alec who forced him to the ground once again. Magnus called out for him when Robert punched him in the stomach, forcing Alec to fall to the ground as well. Alec hit his head on the coffee table as he fell, crying out in pain as he hit the floor afterwards. Robert stood up and kicked Alec on the face. Alec's nose started bleeding, probably getting broken.

"Stay away from him!" Magnus exclaimed and pushed Robert away from Alec. Magnus punched him in the face once, making him stumble back and collapse against the wall on the other side of the room.

"Jace!" Magnus called over his shoulder "Check on Alec!"

Jace moved towards his brother. Alec hadn't moved from his position on the floor. He was facing the wall, his back turned towards all of them. Jace kneeled next to his brother and shook him calling out his name. When Alec didn't react, Jace rolled him over and noticed Alec was unconscious. His nose was bleeding, as was the back of his head. Jace guessed he had hurt himself when he fell against the coffee table.

"Magnus!" Jace called, panic clear in his voice "We need to take Alec to the hospital…He's unconscious!"

"What?!" Magnus exclaimed turning around to look at his boyfriend.

That little distraction, however, didn't let him see Robert, who had stood up and had advanced towards Magnus. Magnus lost his balance as Robert hit him. Magnus rolled over the floor groaning as he felt pain shooting through his forehead. He had probably hit his head with something.

No one else had time to do anything because the police burst into the room. They arrived in time to see Robert hit Magnus, so they approached them fast. The cops stopped Robert, putting hand cuffs on his wrists behind his back. He tried to fight them, but eventually gave up.

"We're getting you to court" One of the cops informed Robert "You've been accused of a few crimes…hope you have a good lawyer"

The cops took Robert out of the house. The man protested and tried to fight, but no one paid him attention. Magnus was now standing up and kneeling next to Alec while Jace talked to one of the cops and explained everything that had happened.

"Come on darling" Magnus whispered as he placed the blue-eyed man's head on his lap "Hold on…please don't leave me"

Magnus could feel tears burning in his eyes, threatening to fall. He didn't want to cry, but seeing his boyfriend lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood was just too much for him to handle.

"An ambulance should be here shortly" One of the cops informed Magnus "They'll take care of him"

Magnus could only nod as he rocked back and forth, clutching Alec tightly against him. A few tears ran down his cheeks as he prayed to whoever was up there that Alec would be fine.

* * *

**PLOT TWIST! :O**

**Please don't hate me? haha! I wasn't expecting for this to turn out like this...but I rather like it :)**

**Please review! :D And I'll update as soon as I can! **

**Also, check out my other fanfiction "_Malec Prompts"_ :) and leave your prompts in the reviews or send me a PM :D**

**Thanks for reading ^^**

**xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**I'm a terrible person, I know! but this past weeks have been hell for me :P I just got out of school and in the last two weeks I had a lot of exams and homework to do and I was not able to update :P I appologize. You have no idea how many times I wanted to post a new chapter, but I couldn't because of the stress and blah! I'm sorry :(**

**I hope you like this chapter...it is just a filler, but hopefully will make you hold unto something :P again, sorry for the late update! but hopefully, now that I'm on vacations I'll be able to post more often! :D No promises, though :P**

**I own nothing!**

* * *

The silence was the worst part…The long hours filled with nothing but silence and the sound of the heart monitor that was connected to Alec were Magnus's only company. Three days. Three days had he been stuck in the horrific hospital room, just waiting for a miracle to happen.

It was Monday now and Alec had been admitted into the hospital since Friday night. A family dinner had gone terribly wrong, a fist-fight with Robert Lightwood, and Alec ended with 5 stitches on the back of his head. The doctors had said the blood loss Alec had suffered had been quite a lot, so it was normal for Alec to wake up until a few days had passed…They kept getting him painkillers so it wouldn't hurt too bad when he woke up. Alec's head had collided against the coffee table too hard and had cracked his skull. Magnus could only remember seeing his boyfriend unconscious in a pool of his own blood and it was the worse sight ever. Magnus shivered just thinking about it.

The designer pushed his chair closer to Alec's bed. Magnus had a tight hold on the photographer's hand. Magnus sighed, kissing his boyfriend's knuckles.

"Please wake up darling" Magnus whispered "Please come back with me"

Magnus closed his eyes and rested his head against his arms that were crossed over Alec's bed. He still didn't let go of Alec's hand. He had been holding unto it since he had arrived…well, since they had let him see Alec.

When they arrived at the ER the doctors had taken Alec straight to surgery. They made the blood stop flooding from the back of his head and had to stitch him up with 5 stitches to close the gap. Afterwards, the doctors hadn't let Magnus see Alec, which just made his nerves get even worse.

* * *

_A Dr. Milton walked into the waiting room followed by a nurse. He was looking over some paperwork and then his eyes surfed the area. His eyes stopped on the Lightwood, Clary, Simon, and Magnus. He smiled softly at them and walked closer._

"_How is he?" Isabelle asked immediately, standing up as the doctor approached them._

"_He'll be fine" Dr. Milton assured her "We had to put 5 stitches on the back of his head, but he has stopped bleeding and will recover in no time"_

"_Can we see him?" Maryse Lightwood asked. _

"_He's still unconscious" Dr. Milton answered "You can see him, but I'm afraid that since it is out of visiting hours, only his family can see him"_

"_What about us?" Clary asked pointing at herself, Simon, and Magnus "When will we be able to see him?"_

"_Visiting hours start tomorrow at 10am" The nurse that was behind Dr. Milton informed them "They last 2 hours…and then again until 5pm but it only lasts one hour"_

"_I'm not waiting until tomorrow to see Alexander!" Magnus exclaimed standing up walking towards the nurse and doctor. He had been pacing nonstop since they arrived and Alec had been taken into surgery. Everyone had tried to get him to sit down, but he refused. He was too nervous to be still_

"_I'm afraid you'll have to, Mr. Bane" the nurse said, knowing Magnus for his magazine "You're not his family, therefore you can't see him now"_

"_I'm his boyfriend" Magnus growled "I'm just as close to him as his family!"_

"_The rules are the rules" the nurse said glaring at the designer._

"_You'll let me see my boyfriend TODAY! I don't care about your stupid rules! I'm not waiting to see the love of my life until tomorrow! Do you understand?!" Magnus snapped _

"_It's quite alright, Ms. Williams" Dr. Milton told the nurse "Mr. Bane can be considered part of Alexander's family…you may see him now"_

* * *

It had broken Magnus's heart to see Alec lying over the white sheets of the hospital bed all pale and dead-looking. The only thing that reassured him that Alec was not dead was the constant beeps of the heart monitor that was connected to Alec.

Afterwards Dr. Milton had informed them that only one of them could stay with Alec over-night. They had agreed that Magnus should stay, seeing as Maryse had to go back to work the next day and Jace had an interview early the next morning. Isabelle had offered to stay, but Isabelle had offered to stay, but had decided to let Magnus stay. Magnus had saved her brother's life…both of them. If Magnus hadn't stopped Robert from hitting Alec any further, her oldest brother would probably be dead just like Max. She couldn't have that. It was still hard for her to accept Max was gone, she couldn't lose another brother.

Magnus took a shaky breath as he continued to listen to the slow pace of the beeps in the heart-monitor. As much as he wanted to feel reassured by them, he couldn't. Even if they indicated that Alec was indeed alive, all Magnus wanted was to see those bright blue eyes again. He missed them. He missed Alec. Having their fingers intertwined, to feel Alec's fingers running through his hair, to see Alec's beautiful eyes looking at him in that loving way he always seemed to be looking at Magnus, to feel those soft lips against him…

Magnus's memories were painfully pulling into his mind. He wanted to shut it all down. To just close his eyes, fall asleep, forget what had happened, and have a few seconds of peace. It was killing him being here and having no response from Alec. Magnus continued to talk to him, telling him small stories, or just updating him on what was happening outside the hospital. Magnus had read somewhere that talking helped the unconscious wake up, but he wasn't sure it was working. He kept trying though, hoping it would miraculously work and get Alec to wake up.

Magnus's train of thoughts broke off when he heard the sound of his phone going off, signaling an upcoming call. Magnus sighed as he saw the caller ID. It was from the Prestigious magazine's office. He had been ignoring their calls for the last three days. People that worked for the magazine had been asking about Alec, see how he was doing, but Magnus didn't want any information to get out. He had talked this with Alec's siblings and they all had agreed to keep it away from the public eye. Alec didn't need the press over him when he was in the hospital…especially for the reason he was there. If news got out about the fight with Robert Lightwood, things would end badly.

Now, however, Magnus knew he couldn't continue ignoring the calls anymore. He had to answer eventually. It was his magazine, his job. He had to take care of it. He didn't want to. He wished he could stay there until Alec woke up without anyone bothering him…but he couldn't.

"Bane speaking" Magnus answered the phone. He sighed as he heard the voice of the publisher on the other side of the phone. "Woolsey…I know we had to do it, but Alec's the photographer….no! We can't do it without him….I'm not asking Sebastian Verlac to replace Alec…no way….no! He's working for The Clave! …Just move the date of the photo-shoot…I'm not doing it without Alexander…he'll wake up! ...No, I don't care…goodbye Woolsey"

Magnus sighed putting his phone away. He buried his face on his hands. It all was just too much. He knew he was neglecting his job, but he couldn't do it…not without Alec. It just felt wrong working without Alec. Plus, he wasn't going to leave the hospital any time soon.

The designer was too stressed, over-thinking everything that he didn't notice Alec's bright eyes looking at him curiously.

* * *

**So? Like it? :$ Hope it was enough...sorry if I didn't really took you out of the cliff-hanger :P but oh well...next chapter perhaps ;)**

**Please review and tell me what you think of my fanifiction! ;)**

**And don't forget to check my other fanfiction "Malec Prompts" :D Leave a review on that fanfiction or send me a PM with your requests for a one-shot and I'll do it if I can! :D**

**Thanks for everything!**

**xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! :D I really appreciate your honesty! :D It means the world to me that you take your time to read my fanfic and leave a review! I keep doing this just for you :D When I become a famous writer (which hopefully I will do) I'll remember you all! :D **

**Hope you like this chapter :) It's a bit longer than the few last ones, so hopefully it'll be worth it!**

**I own nothing :P**

* * *

There was nothing but darkness. It had been like that for quite some time now and Alec couldn't handle it. Everything was so confusing. Where was he? Why was he under so much pain?

He couldn't see anything. There was just darkness before his eyes…he got waves of pain every once in a while, but then he felt something that relieved the pain instantly. His head hurt, it hurt so much and he didn't know why. And no matter how many times he tried, he couldn't open his eyes. The effort tired him and made him sink back into darkness. He couldn't move his arms. He could feel it, as he could feel the rest of his body, but he couldn't move which frustrated him to no end. All Alec wanted was to wake up and get out of whatever place he was. He was sick of the darkness and not knowing what was going on.

He could hear voices every once in a while, but he couldn't focus enough to figure out what they were saying. Sometimes they were too far away it could only be heard as a soft whisper. Sometimes they were closer as if whoever was talking was next to him. He felt as if he needed to understand what was being said. Somehow, it felt as if they were talking to him, as if the words were meant for him to understand and to answer…but he couldn't.

He could hear them now. They were close…and he also felt something tickling his hand. He wanted to respond, to let know whoever was near him he was there…But the pain made it impossible.

He was sick of the darkness, though. He wanted to get out of there and Alec knew he wouldn't if he didn't do anything about it…and so he started. He tried to concentrate on what was being said. The words blurred together as they were spoken and it was hard to understand what was being said. The pain in his head got worse, but he continued to try to decipher what was happening. He suddenly started to hear the voice closer. The words still melted together, but he could hear the voice clearly. It was a soft voice, rich with a strange accent that made Alec's inside warm instantly. He knew he recognized the voice, but he couldn't place to whom it belonged because of the pain in his head. He pushed harder, trying to understand what the soft voice was saying…and he heard his name.

"Alec….Alec…."

Alec knew that voice belonged to someone he knew. He tried to concentrate harder. The sound of his name being said made his stomach flutter with butterflies and he didn't know why, but he wanted to find out.

"Alexander….He'll wake up"

And with that Alec made up his mind. He stopped concentrating on the voice and tried to open his eyes. It was hard, but he managed to blink…once…twice…

The bright lights that hit his eyes were unbearable. He closed his eyes tightly as soon as he opened them, but he didn't stop. He blinked once more, trying to keep his eyes open for much longer than before. After some time he was finally able to keep his eyes open. He looked around the room. White walls, white doors, white chairs, and a white bed…he must be on a hospital. His eyes suddenly found the figure that was sitting next to him.

Alec furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. He inspected the man that was sitting next to his bed. He had black hair that fell limply over his face. It looked shiny but at the same time dirty. As if it had held glitter a few days back and hadn't been washed ever since. The skin of the man was of a rich caramel-tan color. His clothes consisted of a purple button-up shirt that seemed wrinkled everywhere. He also wore leather pants so tight they could barely be comfortable. The man's face was covered by his hands so Alec couldn't see him clearly, but after further inspection the photographer recognized him instantly.

Magnus…Magnus Bane…His boyfriend.

The designer was holding unto Alec's hand, but Alec wanted to reach out and touch his face. Magnus was oblivious of Alec being awake, and Alec wanted him to know. His body hurt and his head was killing him, there was no way he could move…so he tried to talk. His throat was dry, though. And as he tried to call out Magnus's name, the only sound that came out was a raspy whisper followed by a horrible cough.

It got Magnus's attention, though. Magnus's head shot up instantly and he looked towards Alec. When his green eyes met the blue ones of Alec, Magnus's eyes widened in disbelief. Was he dreaming? Alec couldn't be awake…but maybe he was.

"Alec?" Magnus whispered looking at his boyfriend in amazement.

Alec tried to talk again, but he ended up coughing once more. Magnus stood up instantly and poured the photographer a glass of water. As he handed it over to him, he pushed the button on one side of the bed that alerted the nurses that they were needed in there.

Alec gulped down the water gratefully feeling relieved as his throat was no longer dry and it refreshed him. Magnus continued to stare at him, still not believing he was awake. For three days Magnus had about this happening and now that it was real, he couldn't believe it was happening.

"Are you okay?" Magnus asked softly.

"Who are you again?"

Magnus gave a little gasp and took a step back.

No…this couldn't be happening. Alec couldn't have forgotten about him. It just couldn't real. This had to be another of his nightmares, another worst-case-scenario that had been playing on his mind over the last three days.

"Alexander" Magnus said, but was interrupted by the room's door opening.

A nurse walked inside, the one that had been assisting Alec since he arrived. She was soon followed by Dr. Milton. They looked surprised to see Alec was awake. The nurse was brought back to reality as she started to check on Alec.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bane, but I will have to ask you to walk out for a while" Dr. Milton told Magnus.

"What? No!" Magnus said turning to look at the doctor "I'm not leaving him"

"It'll be just for a couple of minutes" Dr. Milton insisted pulling Magnus towards the door "We'll run some tests on him and check his condition…Meanwhile you can inform the family he's awake"

Dr. Milton closed the door in Magnus's face and left no space for further argument.

Magnus was still trying to recover from shock. Alec didn't remember him. It broke Magnus to no end. He tried hard not to let the tears spill from his eyes, but he couldn't. He let a few tears run down his cheeks until he tried to recover himself. He didn't sob. He held it and didn't let himself whimper over it. He needed to let the rest of the Lightwoods know Alec had woken up. Maybe he did remember them and had only forgotten about Magnus. So he took out his phone and dialed Isabelle's number.

"Hello?" Isabelle answered after a few rings.

Magnus was about to answer her, let her know what was going on, but he couldn't find his voice. A small whimper left his lips as he tried to hold it all together. He wiped his eyes furiously, he needed to keep going.

"Magnus?" Isabelle asked "What's going on? Is it Alec? Is there something wrong?"

"H-He's awake" Magnus managed to say as more tears trailed down his cheeks.

"SERIOUSLY?! That's great! I'll be there in a minute…" Isabelle exclaimed loudly over the phone. She was about to hang until she remembered how Magnus had sounded "…wait! Why are you crying?"

"H-He doesn't re-remembers m-me!" Magnus whimpered finally letting the tears fall freely. He leaned against the wall, not being able to support himself "H-He woke up a-and didn't remember m-me"

"What are you talking about? He has amnesia?!"

"I don't know!" Magnus cried "But he didn't recognize me…I-I don't know what to do!"

"Oh darling" Izzy cooed "Don't worry…I'll be there soon and we'll figure it out, ok?"

"I-I can't lose him Iz" Magnus said softly "I j-just can't…"

"You won't" Isabelle assured him "It'll be ok…just hold on, ok? I'll be there in a moment"

Magnus nodded, even though he knew Isabelle couldn't see him. He hung up and slide down to sit on the floor. He brought his legs against his chest and wrapped his arms over his knees, burying his face in them. He should call Jace or Maryse, but he couldn't. He trusted Izzy to let them now…but right now all he wanted was to cry. The look Alec had given him, the words that had come out of his mouth…they burnt holes into Magnus's heart and just remembering them hurt too much.

Magnus sobbed against his arms, not worrying if people saw him or not. He didn't care anymore. He continued to weep and cry until he felt someone wrap their arms around his shoulders. He looked up, sniffed, and cleaned his tears away to see clearly. Isabelle and Simon were there and Izzy was the one hugging him.

"I'll be ok" Izzy whispered

"No it won't" Magnus moaned "He forgot about me"

Jace, Clary, and Maryse joined them a couple of minutes later. They asked Magnus what was wrong, but he only told them that Alec was awake and that Dr. Milton was checking on him. They wondered why he was crying, but he didn't have the strength to tell them. Just saying it aloud broke Magnus's heart all over again…he didn't need any more pain.

The door of Alec's room opened and the nurse and Dr. Milton walked out. The nurse scurried out looking over some paperwork while Dr. Milton addressed the family.

"How's my son?" Maryse asked immediately

"He's completely fine" Dr. Milton answered with a kind smile "He's healing fast…he can leave tonight and should be back next week to get his stitches out…the bandage, however, needs to be changed at least twice a day and the area of the injury needs to be clean always"

"Can we see him?" Jace asked as soon as Dr. Milton was done speaking.

"Of course" Dr. Milton nodded but his eyes traveled over to Magnus curiously "However, he has requested to see Mr. Bane first…"

"M-Me?" Magnus asked surprised. He wasn't expecting Alec to ask for him…he had forgotten him!

"Yes" Dr. Milton said with a nod

Magnus stood up and ran into the room, stopping once he was in front of the bed. Alec was sitting down and he looked at Magnus with curious blue eyes. Seeing those eyes once again made Magnus feel happier than ever and so many memories flooded into Magnus's head as he watched the boy he loved awake…however, the memory of Alec forgetting about him invaded his mind and Magnus could feel the pain once more.

"Alexander" Magnus spoke softly, cautiously, as if not to frighten the boy

"Too soon to joke about the accident, I take it" Alec said.

Magnus looked at him in disbelief. Had it all been a joke? Had Alec lied to him? No, it couldn't be true. But the way Alec was looking at him right now, smiling softly and looking a little bit guilty told Magnus that in fact, Alec had never forgotten about him.

"You think?!" Magnus's voice soared. "You bloody idiot! Don't scare me like that again!"

"I'm sorry" Alec said with a guilty smile "I just…couldn't pass out the opportunity"

"You could've done it with someone else" Magnus voice softened a bit "I thought you had forgotten about me…that I had lost you"

"I'm sorry Mags" Alec said now looking truly guilty "I could never forget about you…I won't do it again"

"You better not!" Magnus snapped but walked over to his boyfriend anyways.

He leaned down closer to him and wrapped his arms around the photographer. Alec hugged him back, burying his face Magnus's neck. Alec moved a little so Magnus could lie down next to him on the bed. Magnus looked up into Alec's blue eyes. The relief he felt at seeing them wide open could not be described. Magnus leaned down and left a soft kiss on his lips, not forgetting the boy's family was outside waiting to see him.

"I love you" Magnus whispered "Don't ever leave me"

"I won't" Alec promised pecking Magnus's lips "I love you too".

* * *

**Hahaha! I just had to do that...hopefully I didn't make you suffer too much? :$ Please tell me what you think in a review! :D Can't believe we reached the 288 :D Maybe we can reach the 300 with this one? :D**

**Also, check out my other story "Malec Prompts" and give me your ideas for a few one-shots! :D **

**Thank you all!**

**xx**


End file.
